<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Love and Death by PrincessMeow1989</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718213">In Love and Death</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989'>PrincessMeow1989</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Regulus Black Lives, Timothee Chalamet as Regulus Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:15:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>52,379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(set in today's time)<br/>Regulus Black has made a lot of mistakes. Now he has a chance to fix the mistakes or possibly make them worse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Regulus Black/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>She knows what I think about and what I think about...one love, two mouths, one love, one house. No shirt, no blouse. Just us, you find out...</i>
</p><p>“I’m going to hell.” </p><p>It was the thought going through Regulus’ head as he looked down at your sleeping form. </p><p>“I’m going to hell and Evan is going to kick my ass from one side of the place to another but she’s worth it...always will be worth it.”</p><p>Regulus turned on his back and slammed his head down on the pillow. His life was one series of failures after another. After drowning and staying dead for a while, Regulus woke up at the bottom of the cave’s lake surrounded by actually dead inferi. As he kicked to the surface the best thing that Regulus could put together was the potion didn’t let him be fully drowned or Voldemort was really losing his touch. </p><p>Things were, even more, confusing the first time that Regulus looked at himself. He hadn’t changed. The boy looking back in the mirror was the same boy that Regulus was when he had gone to that cave in the first place. </p><p>
  <i>Dead things don’t age.</i>
</p><p>His mind had supplied. Confusing was the best way to describe everything. Waking up in a different generation, finding out Sirius had gone to prison and was now on the run, and realizing the secret that he “died for” was out...Regulus had to sit quietly and take everything in. It took Sirius and Remus talking to him numerous times to get Regulus to actually speak again.</p><p>That is where you came in and shook his fucked up world some more. You were an auror and a young one at that. Before you walked into Grimmauld Place and made Regulus feel like he had been slapped on the back of the head with a book, he never had any interest in falling in love. It was too risky and he didn’t have the time nor the drive for it. Now some girl with sandy hair and bright blue eyes was making him reconsider everything that he felt about relations and Regulus had no clue who you were. </p><p>It wasn’t until Sirius introduced the two of you after seeing his brother’s expression did Regulus realize how fucked he was…Evan Rosier’s daughter...you were his fucking best friend’s daughter that had clearly grown up in the time that Regulus was dead. </p><p>Regulus had to quickly look away in order to chastise himself for even looking at you that way. It didn’t matter that you were an adult (and a very attractive adult at that). Regulus was there when you were born. Hell, he had been there when Evan turned up at Grimmauld Place the summer for 7th year freaking out because his girlfriend was pregnant. It had taken Regulus all that he had to not tell Evan that he was a fucking fool when the other boy made the comment that he was told that Emma wouldn’t get pregnant if she jumped up and down after sex. Regulus had sat there staring at Evan the whole time with a frown.</p><p>
  <i>“Jumping up and down? What? Where do you get your facts? My mother, as prudish as she is, at least gave me a pamphlet on what happens. I told you not to listen to the Carrow twins!”</i>
</p><p>Regulus had to shake the thoughts from his mind as he took in your confused expression. The moment that you spoke for the first time, Regulus again felt like he had been whacked with a book. </p><p>
  <i>“Sirius, I thought that you said your brother was dead?” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Sirius nodded then shrugged. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Yes but apparently he’s not. It's kind of confusing.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“So Supernatural dead?” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Excuse me, but what is Supernatural and just what does this have to  do with me?”</i>
</p><p>Regulus had finally started to become annoyed with wondering what the two of you were talking about. It was Sirius that had to give him the update on “pop culture.” </p><p>The next few weeks led to Regulus falling further and further in love with you. Whether it was wrong or not, he couldn’t help it. </p><p><i>“She won’t want me. I’m a former dark wizard. She’s an auror. What kind of fucked up joke would that be?”</i> </p><p>Others in the Order, particularly Alastor Moody, took great pride in watching every move that Regulus made around you. Moody was not about to let one of the girls that he cared about could be harmed by someone that was on his “list” once upon a time. It didn’t matter to Moody that “to the world,” Regulus and yourself would physically make a cute couple. To someone looking in, they would assume Regulus was just some 18-year-old kid and would have a decent shot with you. </p><p><i>“It's best you stay away from Y/n. You are old enough to be her father. I don’t care how young you look or if you have been taking a years-long siesta...you’re a death eater and that’s what you’ll always be in my eyes. Y/n has dealt with a lot in her life. Her family has abandoned her. She doesn’t need some guy who has affiliations with those people.”</i> </p><p>Regulus still scowled at Moody’s comment. It didn’t matter to the auror that Regulus actually provided proof that he “wasn’t bad.” To Moody, that dark mark on Regulus’ arm would always be damning evidence that he couldn’t be trusted. </p><p>To Moody’s displeasure, you agreed to go with Regulus on a several months mission to Greece. Regulus had to fight back a fit of laughter as Moody threw a fit like an overgrown child about it. It wasn’t until you came into the conversation did the elder auror cool his heels down. </p><p>All of the previous events led up to Regulus’ current situation. The two of you had been in Greece for a few days spying on what looked like was the Carrows. It was day three when you kissed him for the first time. The memory would be forever ingrained into his memory….</p><p>
  <i>Regulus stood looking over the edge of the hotel balcony. After another day of watching his former friends wander around like blind idiots, Regulus was exhausted. He wasn’t a “sit back and watch” type. He would much rather just go and hex the hell out of the Carrow twins then ask for forgiveness later. The sensible side of his head, however, told him to cool his heels and calm the fuck down. If he wanted any hope of clearing his name and showing that he wasn’t a monster; going against what the Order wanted was no way to do it. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Regulus?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He turned at the sound of your voice calling his name. You stepped out onto the balcony with him. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Have they done anything new?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Regulus shook his head. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I think Amycus will need a new liver soon. I have never seen someone drink so much.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>You laughed at the comment as you began to watch Amycus practically snog the bottle of fire whiskey. Regulus, meanwhile, kept his eyes on you. It was wrong to be looking at you like this. He bloody held you as a newborn; now he was drooling over you. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>You reminded Regulus of Evan. There was the same serious expression that Evan wore 95% of the time along with his physical looks. Regulus was thankful, however, that you were nothing like the Rosier family. You were spunky and had an amusing sense of humor. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>After a few moments, you turned back to the man at your side. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Can I ask you something?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Regulus nodded. He was trying to keep himself as closed off as possible to you. Maybe if he acted as if he wasn’t interested then you would believe him. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Yes?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Don’t get mad.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>You said before standing on your tiptoes and pressing a kiss to his lips.</i>
</p><p>After that, he was hooked. You didn’t kiss him again for another two days. In fact, it was Regulus that made the next move. He had spent enough time in his head going batty until he had to touch you again. To his pleasure, you didn’t fight back.</p><p>
  <i>“I’m too old for you.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Regulus mumbled between kisses. Your fingers were locked into his hair making sure that he wasn’t about to get a clean getaway.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“No one would know. We look that same age.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“This is really fucked up. You know what I am…”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Your hand was on his lips silencing any further comment. </i>
</p><p><i>“What you were. Not now. I don’t care what our friends say. My family...I’m a blood traitor to them so they aren’t shocked by anything that I do anymore.”</i> </p><p>Your moving pulled Regulus from his thoughts. He quickly closed his eyes hoping that you would think that he was still sleeping and not worrying about what was going on in his head. </p><p>“I know you're awake.” </p><p>You said with a grin. Regulus’ sighed as you wiggled your way on top of him. His grey eyes rolled up to your bright blue ones. You were used to the serious expression on his face. It was rare when you got a smile from him. </p><p>“Beautiful boy.” </p><p>You said with a smile. Regulus reached up and grabbed your hand. He gave you a raised eyebrow before bringing your hand to his lips. </p><p>“You spoil me.” </p><p>This was how the two of you had spent most mornings. The Carrows didn’t come out until typically late in the evening so that left Regulus and yourself with free time during the day. </p><p>“As I should.” </p><p>You replied, stroking your hands through his messy hair. Although neither of you had said “I love you” yet, you knew that you were in love with Regulus. This was the first time that you had felt that emotion in your life. You credited this to your parents. More like your mother, Emma. She never told you one time that she loved you or made you feel loved. You assumed that she just went crazy after your father died.</p><p>Regulus was in the same boat. He didn’t talk about his parents much. In fact, he didn’t want to talk about his childhood ever. What you knew about his childhood, you had learned from Sirius. At first, you didn’t think that Regulus would want anything to do with you. That quickly changed, however, when he realized how nice it was to have someone want him. He was as touch starved as you were!  It was rather amusing how you had gone from being a girl who “didn’t need a man” to a girl who bent over backward to please the man that you were falling in love with.</p><p> You already knew that your friends wouldn’t be thrilled with the relationship. Tonks had already sent a text asking if something was going on with Regulus. You simply brushed off the question with some witty humor (but you knew Tonks wouldn’t be so easily thrown off). </p><p>
  <i>“Y/n, please. The two of you have nothing in common. He’s dangerous and I think that you know it. An auror dating a former death eater isn’t a good look no matter what Regulus can do to prove his innocence. I just care about you. If Regulus can come back from the dead what’s not saying your father won’t?”</i>
</p><p>It didn’t matter how many times you told Tonks that Regulus’ waking up was most likely due to Voldemort. Your father was killed by Moody. If he came back from the dead then there was definitely some weird shit going on. </p><p>“We have to go back tomorrow.” </p><p>Regulus’ calm tone pulled you from your thoughts. He quickly pulled you back down into the bed beside him. You settled yourself against his chest as Regulus reached up to gently stroke your hair. </p><p>“I know. I’ve been dreading it.” </p><p>Regulus was quiet for a few moments. </p><p>“So do we break up and act as if nothing happened between us or are we going to go in and be ready to fight?” </p><p>Your head snapped up. </p><p>“I don’t want to break up. I want to be with you.” </p><p>The question broke your heart. You wished that things could be as easy as they appeared. To others in this hotel, Regulus and yourself looked like innocent teenagers out on a holiday. They didn’t know the “truth” but your friends would know. </p><p>Regulus took his place on top of you. His left hand had gone back to your face. Your eyes fluttered to the dark mark on his arm. Maybe you were being childish but you didn’t care about that brand on your lover’s body. He was a different man now.</p><p>“I want to be with you too. I don’t care what our so-called friends have to say. It's not going to be easy and I think you are a smart enough girl to know that.” </p><p>Regulus was relieved when you pulled him down for a kiss.</p><p>“I’ve faced a lot of bad things in my past. I’m not scared of making my friends mad. They’ll either accept it or we can go out on our own.” </p><p>Regulus sat up. Going off on your own would be a lot easier said than done. There would be no way in hell that Alastor Moody was about to let one of his aurors go off with a death eater. Alastor Moody would track Regulus down like a dog and take you away. </p><p>You were on your knees behind him in an instant. Pushing a chunk of his curls away from his face, you pressed kisses to his jawline.</p><p>“You know that is a lot easier said than done. If we go off on our own...find our own little place...it's not going to look good on your job being married to a death eater. We’ve had this conversation before, Y/n.”</p><p>Regulus stated, calmly. He could tell that you were beginning to get frustrated the moment that you pulled away from him. </p><p>“Yes, we have. No one has to know what you were. You keep your arm covered up. Besides, there are a lot of former death eaters running around just fine. Take a look at Lucius Malfoy, for example.” </p><p>Regulus rolled his eyes again.</p><p>“Yes, love, I know. Lucius Malfoy is the scary mother fucker that gets away with everything. I don’t think that I am going to be that lucky.” </p><p>You got out of bed and slipped the lace nightie that you were wearing off. </p><p>“We shouldn’t worry about things that haven’t even happened yet. Come join me in the shower.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hot water washed over your sore joints. The heat was a welcome change from the chill of the hotel room. You rubbed a hand through your soaking hair. Regulus hadn’t joined you yet. You frowned. Normally it would take him all of three seconds to hop into the shower with you. Heat plus your naked bodies being pressed together was enough to entice the man into anything that you wanted.</p><p>Your mind went back to the previous conversation. Regulus’ aversion to going back to the order and coming out as a couple made sense. You knew that your friends, Moody, in particular, wouldn't take it well. Hell, your own father probably wouldn’t take it well (had he been alive). You didn’t remember much about his temper but from what your mother said Evan could go off over the smallest thing. His best friend dating his daughter would be a sure way to set Evan off. </p><p>Thinking back to Evan Rosier, you couldn’t help feeling a little sad. You were four when he was killed by none other than Moody himself. The world didn’t know the same Evan that you knew. They didn’t know the man who gave up most of his own dreams in order to be a dad at 16 or the man that would sit on the floor of the Rosier family manor to play dolls with you (he wouldn’t admit the latter part but you knew it happened.) The world only saw the death eater that thought it was smart to come up against Mad-eye Moody and didn’t live to see the next day.</p><p>You closed your eyes trying to remember what you could about Evan. As you got older you were beginning to forget the little things like his voice, the way he held you as a child, and the way that you would sit on his foot in some pathetic hope to keep him home. Pictures only went so far. </p><p>After you grew up and got away from your family’s ignorant ideals, you began to realize how crazy your father really was. He never should have been out running around with Voldemort. Evan should have been at home being a good father. Your grandmother was kind enough to raise you for the first year while Evan and your mother finished school. Running around with a maniac and getting killed was a pretty shitty way to repay her. </p><p>Regulus was another source of confusion for you. You could only remember bits and pieces of him. You were two when he technically “died.” The most you could really remember about him was pulling his hair when he would come to visit your parents. </p><p>
  <i>Grandmother would die if she knew…</i>
</p><p>You could already see the horrified expression on her face when you would bring Regulus in for the first time. The old woman would probably think that she was losing her mind. </p><p><i>That would be slightly desirable</i> </p><p>You thought with a smirk. Your grandmother was just like the rest of your family. Snarky purebloods who thought that they were better than everyone else. Maybe it would do her some good to come back down to planet earth. </p><p>Regulus’ arms wrapping around your waist pulled you from your thoughts. </p><p>“Took you long enough.”</p><p>You said as Regulus shoved his head under the water. Flipping his hair over his shoulder, he shoved you back against the wall. He wrapped both of your wrists in one of his hands and held them over your head. </p><p>“Sorry.” </p><p>Regulus said before trailing his nose down your neck to your shoulder. </p><p>“Is it bad that I don’t want to go back?”</p><p>He asked, softly. You lifted a leg over his hip trying to pull Regulus closer. </p><p>“We don’t have to.” </p><p>You replied. Regulus stood back up straight. He stroked a finger down your cheek. </p><p>“And we will be hunted down like dogs.” </p><p>“They’ll have to get used to it...you and I. I’m not giving you up to appease anyone.” </p><p>Regulus let your hands go so he could cup your face. </p><p>“I think that I’ve been a bad influence on you. Before you and I got together you were this sweet little girl that wouldn’t say the word fuck now you are talking about sassing Mad-eye Moody. I have to say that I’m impressed.”</p><p>You smiled as Regulus peppered kisses down your cheek. </p><p>“You’re the first guy that I have ever given a damn about.” </p><p>Regulus lifted you enough to align himself to your entrance. You didn’t wait for him to tug him down instead you sunk down onto his length. Regulus groaned, holding his head back. He was going to miss being able to have you whenever the hell he wanted. Since Regulus started sleeping with you, he began to see why his brother was such a manwhore. Sex was actually very nice!</p><p>Maybe if he played his cards right, the two of you could get away from Grimmauld Place soon enough. Being back home was the last place that Regulus wanted to be. Between Mad- eye watching his every move, his mother’s portrait progressing her undying love for him,  and Kreacher holding onto his leg sobbing like an emotional toddler; being home was exhausting. </p><p>“What a coincidence, you are the first girl that I have ever given a damn about. Now pay attention to what I am doing to you.” </p><p>Regulus said with a grin before leaning in for another kiss. </p><p>(The next morning) </p><p>Both Regulus and yourself stood outside of Grimmauld Place staring at the door handle with matching frowns. </p><p>“So, we are on the same footing here?” </p><p>You asked. Regulus nodded. </p><p>“Yes, if they give you a hard time. I’m coming in and cleaning things up. They won’t want that.” </p><p>“Then we apparate the fuck out of there…”</p><p>Regulus nodded. </p><p>“Sounds nifty.” </p><p>Before you could say anything else, Tonks opened the door and pulled you into a fierce hug that left the two of you on the floor. She wrapped herself around you like an oversized cat. You ignored Moody who was muttering about “did they forget how to open doors?” </p><p>“Y/n, I have missed you! I missed your face! I missed everything about you!” </p><p>Tonks held your face in her hands as she looked down at you from your place beneath her. It took all that you had not to laugh at your best friend's over the top dramatic greeting. You couldn’t have expected anything less from Tonks. </p><p>“I missed you too.” </p><p>You said with a smirk as Tonks started stroking your hair. The moment that her eyes landed on the love bit that Regulus left on your neck, her mouth dropped. She glanced over her shoulder at Regulus. He didn’t make any facial expression upon realizing that Tonks had put the “secret” together. </p><p>“It was then that they realized that neither one of them needed a man.” </p><p>Both Tonks and yourself jumped up the moment that Sirius spoke. You have Sirius a scowl. </p><p>“In your wildest fantasies.” </p><p>Sirius grinned. He enjoyed the fun back and forth banter that the two of you had when it came to sex. </p><p>“Let me go get a drink and I will gladly sit here and watch. Neither of you has to touch me.” </p><p>Both Remus and Regulus were glaring at Sirius now. </p><p>“Shut up, Sirius.”</p><p>Regulus snapped. Sirius grinned even wider before his vision stopped on the love bite too. You watched as his mouth dropped before he glanced between Regulus and yourself. He leaned over to Remus and held out his hand. </p><p>“You owe me a ton of chocolate.” </p><p>“It's not what you think.” </p><p>You said, assuming that Sirius figured that Regulus and yourself were just sleeping together. What you didn’t know was Sirius and Remus had made a bet that the two of you would end up in a relationship. Knowing Sirius the way that you did, you assumed the bet was just sex-related. </p><p>“It's exactly what he thinks.” </p><p>Regulus replied. Tonks had her hand over her mouth and you went to stand beside Regulus. You wrapped your hand around his as Moody walked in.</p><p>The older man automatically frowned. Your goal was to tell your friends in a “soft” calm manner but now you weren’t surprised. Nothing in your life ever went according to plan. </p><p>“Both of you in the living room. NOW!” </p><p>Moody snapped. He stormed in the room fighting the urge to wipe that sneer off of Regulus Black’s smug little face. Moody waited until the both of you sat down before speaking. </p><p>“How long?” </p><p>You were the first to speak. It was probably a good idea that you did the talking. If it were Regulus doing the talking, hexes would start flying in seconds. </p><p>“Right after we got to Greece.” </p><p>Moody growled. His attention locked on Regulus. </p><p>“I told you to leave her alone.” </p><p>Regulus rolled his eyes. He wasn’t about to back down from Moody. </p><p>“Let me tell you something about Y/n. She doesn’t do a damn thing that she doesn’t want to. Besides, it's not your decision upon how she lives her life.”</p><p>“Did she do you too?”</p><p>Tonks asked. Both Regulus and yourself turned to stare at Tonks. Had the situation not been so serious, you would have laughed at the expression on her face. You were thankful for Sirius who was giggling so hard that Remus had to reach out and pinch him. </p><p>“Sure. Tonks. I have sex with every guy that I go out with!” </p><p>You snapped. Tonks frowned. </p><p>“And Regulus is okay with this?” </p><p>Remus put a hand on his girlfriend’s back. </p><p>“You aren’t helping, love.” </p><p>You quickly stood up. </p><p>“I am going to say this once. It isn’t anyone in this room’s decision on who I am going to be with. I’m an adult.” </p><p>“He was there when you were born. That is messed up.”</p><p>Moody snapped. Regulus’ scowl intensified. </p><p>“Remus is older than Tonks and I don’t see you bitching about that. Apparently, you are forgetting the fact that I was 18 when I died and look at that...still 18.” </p><p>“Fine, it's because you are a death eater. You should have stayed dead.” </p><p>“Alastor!” </p><p>You snapped his name as Moody turned to face you. </p><p>“I’m not watching you throw your life away on some death eater because you have unresolved daddy issues from your father's death.” </p><p>Everyone in the room became instantly silent. You blinked a few times before Regulus reached out for your hand. </p><p>“Love…” </p><p>You shook yourself loose and stared at Moody with heartbroken eyes. This was by far the cruelest thing that he had ever said to you. That comment was worse than how he treated you when you became an auror. He didn’t trust you then because of whose daughter you were and it took you forever to gain his trust. Once you did, however, he adored you and treated both Tonks and yourself like his own daughters. Now you felt as though you had been slapped in the face. </p><p>“I don’t have daddy issues. My father made his decisions. You were the one that blew him away. He made bad decisions in his life but that isn’t Regulus’ mess to clean up. That was Evan’s fault not Regulus’.” </p><p>Moody frowned. </p><p>“Let me make this simple for you, Y/n. You are an auror and a brilliant one at that. You have potential...a spark. Don’t throw your life away for some death eater with a bad attitude.” </p><p>You stood in silence for a moment not looking at anyone but Moody. </p><p>“That's enough.”</p><p>Regulus said, in a warning tone. He had no issues with hexing Moody. Whether the two men were on the same side of not, Regulus was not going to let him upset you anymore. The comments about Evan were below the belt. You didn’t ask your father to make poor decisions. </p><p>You recovered after a few moments of trying to keep your Rosier temper under control. </p><p>“Fine. I quit. I’m done. You can take this auror job and shove it.” </p><p>“Y/n…”</p><p>Tonks said, gently. You shook your head brushing off your best friend and partner’s attempt of trying to “smooth the situation over.” </p><p>“I’m done.” </p><p>You turned and walked from the room leaving everyone in silence. Regulus smirked at the shocked expression on Moody’s face. That was one way to shut the man up. </p><p>“You’ve been most helpful.”</p><p>Regulus said coldly before standing up and going in the direction that you had gone in. </p><p>You stood in his bedroom angrily staring at the wall when Regulus finally caught up to you. Kreacher was busy whispering to you in some hope of cheering you up. </p><p>“Kreacher, that will do.” </p><p>Regulus said as the elf looked up at him with those teary eyes. At the moment, the last thing that Regulus wanted to do was deal with a pissed off girlfriend and a sobbing elf. </p><p>“Yes, master Regulus.” </p><p>Kreacher muttered before popping out of the room. Regulus was a bit surprised that Kreacher didn’t beg to stay. Since Regulus had come back, Kreacher was finding any excuse to be in the same room. Regulus figured it was because he was the one person (except you) that was remotely nice to the elf. </p><p>Regulus closed the door behind him and cast a quick silencing charm. The last thing that he wanted was for anyone downstairs to be listening at the door. </p><p>“You sure showed them.” </p><p>Regulus commented before kneeling down in front of you. Your eyes met his and Regulus had to fight the urge to stomp back down the stairs and chew everyone out individually. He wasn’t for sure why he was so mad at Sirius and Remus. They had been mostly quiet through that whole fiasco but Regulus could find something. </p><p>“What was said when I left?” </p><p>Regulus shrugged before gently pushing your backward on the bed and planting himself on top of you.</p><p>“I really don’t know. I made a snarky comment and left too. I’m sure they are tearing us apart right now. You know, I really didn’t expect you to go and quit your job. Watching Moody look so stunned was rather amusing though. I wish that I had one of those muggle cameras.” </p><p>You smirked. </p><p>“Your cell phone has one.” </p><p>It took all that you had not to giggle at the unamused expression on your boyfriend’s face. </p><p>“I hate that thing.” </p><p>“You’ve gone through 4 in two months so I kind of got the idea. Was I wrong down there?” </p><p>Regulus shook his head. </p><p>“No. It took all that I had not to open my mouth. Look, I don’t need any of those idiots downstairs to make my life happy.” </p><p>“I make you happy?”</p><p>You questioned. Regulus raised an eyebrow before leaning down and kissing you. The sugary sweetness of the moment would have made him gag years ago now it was welcomed. Now Regulus was ready to soak up any bit of love that you had to offer him. </p><p>“Of course. All I need is these beautiful  eyes, these full lips, and this smart mouth.” </p><p>You laughed. </p><p>“I’ve never heard anyone say that they enjoyed my smart mouth.” </p><p>Regulus took your hand and placed it on his crotch. Giving you a small smile, his fingers started on the buttons of your dress. </p><p>“That should answer your question, silly girl.” </p><p>“I would rather do this than be downstairs.’ </p><p>Regulus nodded and tugged his shirt over his head. </p><p>“For the record, I have never had a girl in this bed.”</p><p>You quickly started unbuttoning your dress. </p><p>“Maybe you should take that silencing charm off of this room so we can make everyone very uncomfortable?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>“I’m going to kill you.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Evan’s voice was filled with fury as he started toward Regulus. He didn’t care that his best friend was backing up and trying to speak in his best “calming a child” tone. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Evan, you need to calm down. Y/n, is a grown woman and it's her choice.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Evan laughed hard. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“She’s a grown woman and it's her choice? Did you really just quote some bullshit social justice crap at me, Black? You were there when she was born. I’ll never forgive you for this! Avada…”</i>
</p><p>Before Evan could finish the rest of the curse, Regulus shot up in bed. </p><p>“Reggie?”</p><p>Your voice was soft as Regulus sunk back down beside you. </p><p>“Everything’s fine.” </p><p>He said, gently. You yawned and snuggled against Regulus’ shoulder. He was thankful that you didn’t press him further for questions. </p><p>The only reason that you are lucky is that she’s tired. </p><p>His mind supplied. Regulus knew that if you were awake you would have started asking questions. His nightmares had been a frequent topic of discussion. You had been the one to comfort him when Regulus would wake up screaming. </p><p>Regulus sighed as your fingers twirled in his hair. This was your “go-to” method to make him relax. </p><p>“Everything will be fine.” </p><p>You said with a small yawn.</p><p>“Yes, it will.” </p><p> </p><p>Regulus replied. He didn’t believe a damn word coming out of his mouth. How everything was going to be alright was beyond him.</p><p>The next morning, you were the first to wake up. Regulus lay with his left arm over his eyes. You briefly considered waking him up to come downstairs with you but after his nightmare; you decided to let him sleep. Leaning over, you pressed a kiss to his cheek before getting up. </p><p>Going downstairs, you decided to ignore everyone else. No one had tried to apologize for the hurtful things that Moody had said. You didn’t expect anything from Moody himself but you had expected Tonks to come and try to talk you down. When your best friend didn’t come, your grandmother’s chilling words about “there are no such things as friends...there is only family” returned with a vengeance. </p><p>Several sets of eyes looked up when you stepped into the kitchen. Sirius was the first out of his chair. You held a hand up. </p><p>“Don’t. I’m fine.” </p><p>You replied. Sirius frowned and shot Moody a glare. </p><p>“I wanted to check on you.” </p><p>“Well, here I am. The same person that I was last night. You could have checked on me then too.” </p><p>Sirius rolled his eyes. </p><p>“I was not about to walk in on you having sex with my little brother. I do not want to think about the two of you like that.” </p><p>Sirius grinned when you smirked. There was the girl that he knew! </p><p>“Fair enough.” </p><p>You replied as Kreacher popped out of nowhere with a cup of tea. His little smushed face looked at you with eyes full of love. You made a mental note to tell Regulus that he needed to talk to the elf about getting a grip. Of course, if Regulus talked to the elf in any form of displeased expression the poor creature would probably start sobbing and grab onto Regulus’ leg pathetically. </p><p>“So, we wanted to apologize for that unpleasant scene last night.” </p><p>Sirius said as he shooed Kreacher off. You raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“First off, you didn’t do anything. You just stood there laughing like a maniac. Kind of strange but most things don’t surprise me anymore.” </p><p>Tonks jumped up from her seat. </p><p>“Please take back what you said. I don’t want you to quit. You're my favorite partner. You’re the Dean to my Sam...the…”</p><p>You held up your hand with a smile. Tonks wrapped her arms around you. You let your friend hug you for a moment before pulling away.</p><p>“I’m not giving Regulus up. I know none of you like it but I don’t care. He and I are leaving.”</p><p>Tonks stepped back with her hand over her mouth as Remus stood up. </p><p>“It's too dangerous. Your family knows that you are an auror. If it comes down to it, they will tell Voldemort everything. Now that Regulus is alive, he will be even more thrilled to come after you.” </p><p>You shrugged. </p><p>“Hopefully between Regulus and myself, one of us can do some magic and protect ourselves. Now, if you charming lot will excuse me, I have some errands to run.” </p><p>20 minutes later, Regulus came into the room looking like he had the hangover from hell. Sirius smirked up from his tea. </p><p>“For someone who got laid last night, you sure look awful.” </p><p>Regulus flipped Sirius off before sitting down. </p><p>“I’m not discussing my sex life with you.” </p><p>“Thank you.” </p><p>Moody snapped. Regulus didn’t even bother looking at the older man. The last thing that Regulus really wanted to do was deal with Mad-Eye Moody. Regulus had enough on his plate with the nightmares, keeping you safe, and figuring what the hell was going on in the world around him without Moody’s help. </p><p>“No one asked you. Where is Y/n?” </p><p>Sirius leaned back. </p><p>“Said she had some errands. She also said that the two of you were leaving.” </p><p>Regulus nodded. </p><p>“What does it matter to you all?”</p><p>Tonks was looking at Regulus like she was about to burst into tears. </p><p>“Because there is a hole in my heart where Y/n is supposed to be.” </p><p>Regulus gave her a disgusted scowl. </p><p>“That’s lame.” </p><p>Tonks jumped up. </p><p>“She was my best friend before you turned up!” </p><p>Remus stood up and pulled Tonks back down to her seat before Regulus’ shotgun temper went off. To his surprise, Regulus sat calmly</p><p>“She’s my girlfriend now. All of you might as well accept it and yes, we are leaving. You lot can carry on without us.” </p><p>Sirius decided to come back in. </p><p>“We need you both here. Whether some of us want to admit it or not, the two of you are useful. Y/n has connections to her psycho family and all of the dark magic that has to be stored in that brain of yours…”</p><p>Regulus held a hand up.</p><p>“You don’t know anything about me.” </p><p>Sirius frowned and scooted his chair out. Was Regulus still feeling salty over his brother’s leaving home all those years ago. The scowl on Regulus’ face was the same one that he wore as Sirius packed his trunk to run off to the Potter’s. </p><p>“Yes, I do! You’re my brother.” </p><p>Regulus raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Yeah? When is my birthday? What flavor of cake do I like? What did I say to you the night that you ran away to the Potters?”</p><p>Sirius blinked a few times before scratching his head. Regulus stood up to make a cup of tea. </p><p>“I rest my case. You know nothing about me.” </p><p>Moody finally stood up. He was tired of listening to the bull shit of the morning. </p><p>“That’s enough.”</p><p>He snapped as he limped toward Regulus and threw a file down in front of him. </p><p>“You want to be a part of our group. Take a look at this and tell me what you see?”</p><p>Regulus picked up the folder and thumbed through a bunch of photos of dead people He frowned before stopping on one that made his heart freeze...your mother. Regulus’ eyes rolled up to Moody’s face. </p><p>“Look at that, you noticed it too.” </p><p>Regulus focused back on Emma’s dead body. He had to bite his lip at how much you resembled your mother as well. </p><p>“Does the way that her body is laying seem familiar at all?”</p><p>Moody asked with a sneer. Regulus focused on the position before his mouth dropped. This was exactly how Evan left people after killing them. </p><p>“Evan…”</p><p>Moody nodded. </p><p>“Now you're catching on. Too bad it took you so long being hungover and all…”</p><p>Regulus was moments short of a massive freak out. Was Evan alive? Did he actually know about Regulus’ relationship with you and better yet, where the hell were you at?</p><p>“I don’t know how it happened. Dead people keep turning up as living. Voldemort is figuring things out that we don’t know.”</p><p>Regulus was on his feet and digging the stupid cell phone out of his pocket. He began to pace as he waited for you to answer. </p><p>Sirius had come over to join him with a concerned expression. </p><p>“What is it?” </p><p>“She isn’t answering. I have to get a hold of Y/n.” </p><p>(meanwhile) </p><p>You sat in a coffee shop with a steaming cup of coffee in front of you. Stirring the liquid, you took a look around your surroundings. This was the first time that you had come to this particular place. </p><p>
  <i>It's no wonder coffee is so popular.</i>
</p><p>You thought, taking a sip. A man in the corner had quickly gotten your attention at this point. Antonin Dolohov. You had been looking for this particular death eater for some time. Going after him alone was stupid. You considered calling for Tonks but instead remained frozen. </p><p>Dolohov was blissfully unaware that you were watching his every move. He was eagerly nibbling away on some coffee cake while talking to a companion that you could not see. </p><p><i>I hope this place has insurance.</i> </p><p>You thought before slowly standing up. This was probably a stupid move and your friends would probably be furious later. </p><p>I’ll ask for forgiveness instead of potentially losing this creep again.</p><p>Dolohov didn’t move as you stepped behind him. </p><p>“You are foolish for coming out in public, Dolohov.”</p><p>The man froze before turning and looking at you with wild eyes. He smiled ruefully when he realized that you were alone.</p><p>“Rosier, you’re alone.” </p><p>You nodded.</p><p>“Yeah, because I can haul your ass right off to Azkaban where you belong.” </p><p>Dolohov smirked. He knew that he had the upper hand against a new auror. Plus he had the perfect hand in this card game. </p><p>“Where I belong? I have a gift for you.” </p><p>Your hand was on your wand as Dolohov leaned to his left to reveal the companion...your father. Seeing the face that you hadn’t seen in many years, was enough to leave you standing with your mouth open. Evan Rosier looked as perfect as he did the last time that you had laid eyes on him. His blue eyes were looking furiously at you. </p><p>“Y/n.” </p><p>“D..dad.”</p><p>You stammered as Evan stood up. He was taller than you remembered. Dolohov meanwhile sat watching gleefully as Evan began to speak. </p><p>“My daughter is an auror. MY DAUGHTER IS A BLOOD TRAITOR.”</p><p>He yelled, making you jump back. </p><p>“I stopped drinking the Koolaid.”</p><p>You replied, smugly. Evan’s frown intensified as he stepped closer. He had already killed your mother. It looked like giving you a proper punishment was in order. Evan was not about to let you ruin the Rosier family name. </p><p>“I could kill you. I should kill you.”</p><p>“Over my dead body…”</p><p>Both Evan and yourself turned upon hearing Regulus’ voice. The two of you were so locked into the conversation that no one had noticed Regulus step in. Evan’s mouth dropped. </p><p>“Look who it is. A bit late to the party aren’t you?” </p><p>Regulus reached out and grabbed your hand. You didn’t fight as he pulled you into his arms. Evan’s scowl intensified. </p><p>“What’s happening here?” </p><p>Dolohov grinned from his place at the table. He had gone back to nibbling on his coffee cake but when Regulus showed up; there was no looking away. </p><p>“Looks like Reg is all over that daughter of yours in a less than holy way.” </p><p>“No one asked you!” </p><p>Evan snapped to his fellow death eater. He quickly turned back to Regulus. </p><p>“Get your hands off of my child.”</p><p>Regulus smirked. He was quickly getting back to his cocky self. After almost throwing a killing curse at Evan when he saw the man near you; Regulus was ready to get his head in the game. </p><p>“I don’t think that she is a child anymore. Honestly, I figured that you would be thrilled. I’m a pureblood. She’s a pureblood. Good match, if I do say so myself. Oh wait, we aren’t part of your stupid circle of ignorance anymore. I didn’t come to get in a fight with you. I only came for what’s mine.” </p><p>Regulus wrapped his arms around you and was ready to apparate from the room. </p><p>“Now that I got it, I must bid you a fond farewell.” </p><p>Evan still looked as though he was putting together the fact that you were dating Regulus. You were no longer a little 4-year-old child but instead, a woman whose ideals were far different from his own. </p><p>“Don’t you take her from me.” </p><p>Evan snapped. Regulus gave him an eyebrow wiggle before disappearing. Evan stood, shaking as Dolohov stood up and wandered over to the place where you had stood with Regulus. </p><p>“They are so fucked.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regulus let you go the moment that the two of you arrived back at Grimmauld Place. It didn’t take you being in love with Regulus to know that he wasn’t thrilled. </p><p>“What were you going to do to him? I’m curious.” </p><p>Regulus finally asked. You shrugged. </p><p>“I was just going with it. What was going to happen? No clue. I was just sitting there drinking coffee minding my own business than those two idiots showed up.” </p><p>Regulus sighed before running a hand through his hair.</p><p>“So you just went over to kick Dolohov’s ass? He’s a lot bigger than you.”</p><p>“I can hurt people.” </p><p>You said, simply before walking into the kitchen. Regulus blinked a few times as he tried to contemplate everything that you had just told him. He quickly followed after you; not caring that Sirius and Remus were sitting at the table.</p><p>“You can hurt people? So can they! Speaking from experience, they don’t like to play fair either.”</p><p>You had picked up a coffee mug but turned. Sirius and Remus had stopped their conversation to witness the spat going on between Regulus and yourself. </p><p>“I know how to play unfair. Come on, Reggie. I didn’t grow up in the Rosier family and go through school as Slytherin and not pick up on a bit of dark magic. I’ve made men a lot bigger than Dolohov cry like bitches before. He is nothing special.” </p><p>Regulus wanted nothing more than to walk across the room and shake you until you saw his point. You didn’t realize just how dark Dolohov and your father was. They would kill you as easily as they would look at you. </p><p>“You looked like a deer in the headlights when you saw your father.” </p><p>Sirius stood up. </p><p>“I’m sorry to interrupt but what?”</p><p>You turned to Sirius. </p><p>“My father was apparently <i>Supernatural dead</i> too. Oh, shit. Moody is going to be pissed when he finds out that he really didn’t take Evan out.” </p><p>Sirius met Regulus’ annoyed gaze. </p><p>“And you were hanging out with your father?”</p><p>You immediately shook your head. </p><p>“No. I was in a coffee shop…”</p><p>“Minding her own business…”</p><p>Regulus added, earning a displeased scowl from you. </p><p>“Exactly. I didn’t go looking for trouble. It came to me. Now we have two more problems to deal with.” </p><p>“We have more than that.” </p><p>Regulus muttered before taking the folder that Remus was holding out. The last thing that he wanted was to have this conversation with you but there was no way around it. You needed to know that your mother was dead.</p><p>“If you want to know why I am a bit upset...look at this.” </p><p>You took the folder from your boyfriend with a frown before opening it. It took one look to realize that it was your mother. You quickly closed the folder before shaking your head and whispering “damn it.” </p><p>Regulus and Sirius meanwhile, looked at each other and shrugged. </p><p>“That’s it? No crying or general grieving?”</p><p>Regulus questioned. You shook your head. Why should you grieve your mother? She never cared about you anyway. To her, you were always a disappointment. You were not the daughter that Emma Rosier wanted. </p><p>“Nope. I knew this would happen eventually. My mother never knew when to shut up. Any idea who did it? I knew that Emma was a goner the moment that I really got to know her.”</p><p>Regulus took a breath. </p><p>“Your father.”  </p><p>Your face changed drastically at the comment. Quickly turning, you met Regulus’ gaze. </p><p>“How do you know?”</p><p>Regulus reached out and took the folder from you. </p><p>“Because I know your father. I know his style. He always leaves bodies in the same position. I think he has a bit of a kink for the theatrics.”</p><p>You sat down and took everything in for a few moments. Emma had to be devastated to die at the hands of the one man that she loved more than anyone in the world. Your mother never said it but she had never gotten over your father’s death. Now here she was another victim on his list. </p><p>“My grandmother is going to be thrilled. She will think Evan has done her a personal favor by killing my mother. She’s going to put him an even bigger pedestal than the one that he’s currently sitting on.” </p><p>Regulus had to agree with you there. It was no secret to anyone that knew the Rosier family that Mrs. Rosier always saw Emma as a waste of space. When your mother had gotten pregnant with you, Mrs. Rosier was furious! Had it not been for the fact that she would be getting their heir that the Rosier family needed to stay afloat, it wouldn't have been too shocking if Emma had vanished mysteriously. </p><p>“She will be jumping with joy if she wouldn’t break a hip.”</p><p>Regulus commented. Both of you exchanged a small grin leaving Sirius and Remus even more baffled. </p><p>“You two are really creepy.” </p><p>Sirius said. Remus stood up. </p><p>“I’ll leave you lot to it.” </p><p>“You two don’t know the same people that we do.” </p><p>You replied with a smile. Not a truer statement could have been said either. Sirius probably had a good idea. Growing up in a pureblood family himself, he knew exactly how “cold” things could be. </p><p>“The truth is the truth.’” </p><p>Regulus said to his brother. You took your place on Regulus’ lap as Sirius faked a gag. </p><p>“You two are grossing me out. All of this lovey crap…” </p><p>You held a hand up. </p><p>“First of all, I have watched Remus, Tonks, and yourself for months without little to no complaining. You can return the favor and watch me be happy for once.” </p><p>Sirius grinned. </p><p>“Fine, you two just snog away. I am going to find someone to play with. Reg, just giving you a heads up that Kreacher is in the dining room doing his version of cleaning. Unless the two of you want to be disturbed by him grabbing Regulus’ leg and pledging undying love...you may want to take this upstairs.” </p><p>Sirius left the room with a grin on his face. He still found it hilarious that Kreacher still didn’t seem to fully grasp the fact that Regulus wasn’t going to be leaving anytime soon and held onto him like a toddler.</p><p>Once Sirius was out of the room, Regulus returned his attention back to you. His hands were gently pulling your face closer to his. </p><p>“I was really afraid that Evan was going to hurt you.” </p><p>You nuzzled your nose against his wanting nothing to enjoy the moment of closeness. </p><p>“I think the two of us could have hurt him a lot more. He looked like death.” </p><p>Regulus chuckled and pulled you into a long kiss. </p><p>“Don’t go looking for him again at least without me. From the expression on his face, seeing us as a couple was disturbing enough.”</p><p>You wrapped your arms around Regulus' shoulders to press closer. </p><p>“We could invite him to our wedding?”</p><p>Regulus immediately laughed at the sneaky expression on your face. </p><p>“That could work. Give the man a heart attack and we won’t get in trouble for touching him.”</p><p>(Meanwhile) </p><p>Evan sat across from Dolohov and Rodolphus Lestrange. He had been mostly silent since arriving back after the eventual trip to the coffee shop. Evan’s mind was a pretzel of confusion. There was the fact that he was having to get used to this strange new world that he knew nothing about. In addition, he still looked the very same as he did the day he died. Now there was the realization that you weren’t a child anymore. </p><p>Call him stupid but Evan, for whatever reason, assumed that his little girl would still be “little.” He still had the vision of you as a four-year-old little girl sitting in his parent’s home as any good pureblood child should. You would be waiting for him like you did every morning when he had to be away overnight. The sweet little girl with a head full of messy dirty blonde curls that would be peaking out the window until Evan walked through the door.</p><p>Now things were very VERY different! You were grown now and nothing that Evan ever expected you to be. </p><p>“At least she was sorted into Slytherin, mate.” </p><p>“We don’t know what went wrong.” </p><p>Lestrange and Dolohov commented in some stupid hope that this would appease Evan. When the man didn’t smile, both shrugged. Evan laughed bitterly. </p><p>“So I am supposed to be amused by the fact that my daughter is an auror and a blood traitor.” </p><p>Lestrange shrugged. </p><p>“I wouldn’t be thrilled if it were my kid either. At least she is dating a pureblood. We all know the kind of man that Regulus is.”</p><p>Evan’s frown intensified. He wanted nothing more than to get his hands on Regulus Black at the moment. Why did he think that it would be acceptable to be in a relationship with you and how the hell was Regulus still so young? What was Evan missing? </p><p>“Something is different with Regulus. He isn’t like us anymore.” </p><p>Evan commented. Dolohov leaned back in his chair. He never cared for Regulus and this was just another example that he could add to his “I don’t like Regulus Black” journal. </p><p>“Never understood what the dark lord saw in the kid myself. Baby Black always seemed like a pampered mummy’s boy. Waste of space and dark magic, if you ask me.” </p><p>“He used to be a decent man.”</p><p>Evan grumbled. Regulus was a good man. He was Evan’s best friend and now he felt betrayed. Evan protected Regulus. If it wasn’t for Evan, Regulus probably would have been bullied until he grew into his own and started fighting back. </p><p>“I’ll have to deal with them both. I can’t let my daughter be a blood traitor. She needs to come home to her family where she belongs.” </p><p>Lestrange nodded. </p><p>“Behave like the pureblood that she is. What of Black?”</p><p>Evan stood up.</p><p>“Kill him for all that I care.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6 am…</p><p>You had been up since 4 am after waking up with your now dead mother on your mind. After tossing and turning a few times, you decided to get up before waking Regulus up. For the first night in ages, he hadn’t woken up from nightmares. </p><p>
  <i>“She doesn’t deserve your pity. Mother’s don’t abuse and abandon their daughters.”</i>
</p><p>You thought before taking a sip of the tea in front of you. Why you felt guilty about not feeling sad enough was beyond you. Your mother had stopped caring the day that Evan died. You were just a throne in her side that begged to be cuddled. The depression that you felt at 4 years old returned with a vengeance. You were devastated when Evan didn’t come back home and in ways you still were. </p><p>Now here you sat at 18 years old with the knowledge that your father wasn’t the man that you thought he was. Evan was supposed to come home so you could keep being the daddy’s girl that you were. He was supposed to be the prince charming that he always “pretended” to be when playing with you. Evan wasn’t supposed to be a death eater that apparently had a wish to have your head on a silver platter. </p><p>
  <i>“He’s only shocked over who your boyfriend is.” </i>
</p><p>Your mind added. </p><p><i>“He’s not a good man. The man that you know is dead.”</i> </p><p>You wanted to tell your brain to shut up but stopped when Moody came into the room. He was the last person that you really wanted to talk to at the moment. Your morning was quickly going down the tube. </p><p>“Y/n, I think that it is time we have a talk about the other day.” </p><p>You leaned back in your chair as Moody sat down across from you. </p><p>“You made your feelings perfectly clear.” </p><p>Moody gave you that parental look of discontent that you had become used to over the past year. You wanted to say something witty but decided not to. </p><p>“I actually wanted to apologize to you Ms. Smarty pants. You were right. It's your own business who you date and if Regulus makes you happy then so be it. We don’t want you to leave. It's too dangerous especially now that your scum-sucking father is alive again.” </p><p>You were silent a moment before looking back up. </p><p>“You heard about that too, huh?”</p><p>Moody nodded. </p><p>“Yes, Tonks told me. She’s as worried about you as I am...especially since you ran into him.”</p><p>Moody was no fool. He knew how you felt about your father. You didn’t have to say it. </p><p>“Yeah, well, he made his choices. If you want to go kill him, I won’t hold it against you. He’s alive and ruining what good memories I had of him.” </p><p>Moody looked thoughtful. </p><p>“You aren’t anything like him.” </p><p>You stood up and walked to the window to look outside. The neighborhood was still silent as the sun began to come up. </p><p>“I’m a lot like him. I have his face, his hands, and if I really wanted to I would  think just like him.” </p><p>Moody stood up and limped over to you. </p><p>“I want you to look at me, Y/n. You are nothing like your family. The only thing that you have in common with the Rosiers is your last name. This alone proves it.”</p><p>Moody held out your badge making a silent appeal for you to take your job back. </p><p>“None of us want you to leave. Both Regulus and yourself are safer here. We have safety in numbers. Would you like your job back?”</p><p>You smiled before reaching out and taking your badge back. Neither Moody nor yourself had to say anything else. Everything that needed to be said for the moment had been said. </p><p>You quickly went back upstairs knowing that you would have to break the news to Regulus. He was thrilled that you weren’t an auror anymore. That was one less thing that he had to worry about...now it was back. </p><p>Regulus lay on his stomach when you got back into bed and pounced on him. He groaned as you shoved some of his messy curls away from his face to kiss his cheek. </p><p>“What time is it?”</p><p>He asked with a yawn. </p><p>“Little after 6:30.” </p><p>You replied before taking your place beside him. Regulus sighed and threw an arm around you. </p><p>“Why are you awake?” </p><p>“I was thinking about mom.” </p><p>Regulus’ eyes opened. He sat up enough to look down at you. </p><p>“Before you think it or say it, you aren’t anything like your family.” </p><p>You were trying to think of the best time to drop the bomb that you had accepted your job back. Maybe now was the best time. Regulus was sleep and not thinking fully. </p><p>“I wouldn’t be an auror if I was.” </p><p>You watched as the realization hit Regulus. His peaceful expression went to fury as he sat up. </p><p>“Y/n, do not tell me…”</p><p>“Okay...I won’t and we can pretend that I did.” </p><p>Regulus groaned before laying backward. His eyes were locked on the ceiling as you quickly wiggle your way on top of him. Leaning down, you gently kissed his cheeks before focusing on his lips. Regulus didn’t kiss you back. He lay beneath you with his eyes open and glaring angrily at you. </p><p>“Come on Reggie. Kiss me back.” </p><p>You whined. Regulus’ hand wrapped around your waist preventing your mouth from touching his. To say that he was angry was putting things lightly! He was livid. </p><p>“Where was I in this decision?”</p><p>You sighed. </p><p>“Reggie, Moody and I were talking this morning. He offered me my badge back. I had to take it.” </p><p>Regulus pushed you off of him before quickly getting out of bed. </p><p>“It's too dangerous, I don’t know why I have to tell you this. You know that your father is out there running around but hey don’t let common sense stop you or my feelings for that matter.” </p><p>You sat watching as Regulus pulled on his abandoned clothes. </p><p>“Your opinion does matter. Reggie…”</p><p>He held a hand up. </p><p>“Don’t Reggie me. I only matter when it comes to us making love or when someone else says something mean your way.” </p><p>You were out of bed at that. </p><p>“Regulus, you know that isn’t true. I worked too hard to become an auror for it to be thrown away.” </p><p>Regulus gave you an icy expression before storming out of the bedroom. He knew his reaction was the best in the world but he couldn't help it. You were the only person that had actually shown him any form of his life. His parents were psycho. Sirius left him and now you were going back to one hell of a dangerous job. How was Regulus supposed to be thrilled with this news? </p><p>You had remained in the bedroom a moment before your own annoyance kicked in and resulted in your storming down the stairs. </p><p>“Regulus, I am not done with you!” </p><p>You half-shouted, not caring that the rest of the house was probably sleeping. </p><p>“Yeah, well I’m done for now.”</p><p>Regulus snapped as the two of you went into the dining room. Both of you stopped talking upon the realization that Sirius, Remus, and Tonks were sitting at the table. </p><p>“What are you two fighting about?”</p><p>Sirius asked. Regulus motioned to you. </p><p>“She decided to be an auror again.” </p><p>Sirius nodded. He wanted to ask Regulus what he honestly expected to happen. Everyone in the house, with the exception of Regulus, knew that you would return to work eventually. It was just dependent on whether Moody or yourself would crack first. </p><p>You, meanwhile, had figured out something was going on with your friends. Tonks wasn’t out of her chair squealing like a maniac and trying to hug you. </p><p>“So why are you three up at this hour?” </p><p>Sirius groaned. </p><p>“I am going to have to start liking sunrises.” </p><p>Both Regulus and yourself had, at the moment, had forgotten about your own argument. </p><p>“Why?”</p><p>Regulus questioned. Tonks finally looked up. </p><p>“I suppose both of you should know. Y/n, Regulus...I’m pregnant.” </p><p>Both Regulus and yourself stood with open mouths. Neither of you were able to say anything. For you, it was the shocking feeling of a rug being “pulled out from under you.” You knew that Remus, Tonks, and Sirius had something going on (any idiot knew that). </p><p>Regulus, meanwhile, was busy putting everything together. His dark eyes were hyper-focused on his brother. Sirius was WAY too calm at the moment and it was unnerving Regulus beyond all reason. </p><p>“So which one of you is the father?” </p><p>Regulus asked when he regained the power of speech. Sirius and Remus shrugged at the same time making Regulus laugh. Your eyes flickered to your boyfriend who was laughing like he was watching some kind of comedy. Regulus never laughed like this. </p><p>“So I’m just throwing this out there...the three of you have no idea what birth control is. Between the three of you, no one could conjure up a contraceptive charm or bought a condom? Wow, this is the funniest thing that I have seen in a long time.” </p><p>Sirius frowned at his little brother. </p><p>“I’m glad that you are amused. I figured it would be you two that this would happen to. As much as I walk in on you two....but no...it's us.” </p><p>You quickly shook your head and decided to rejoin the conversation. </p><p>“I’m scared of babies.”</p><p>Regulus turned his attention back to you. </p><p>“You’ll take down a death eater but you’re scared of screaming children?”</p><p>You nodded. Babies always made you nervous! They were little potato looking poop machines that screamed with no way to tell you what in the hell that they wanted. You were slightly thankful that you couldn’t have children of your own. Never in your life did you feel like the “maternal type.” You were happier with the idea of being an aunty that passed said kid back to mummy and daddy when they became too rowdy. </p><p>“The death eaters I understand. A baby,...no.”</p><p>Tonks quickly stood up and walked over to wrap her arms around you. She pressed a kiss to your head. </p><p>“You have 6 months to work on this. I want you to be the godmother.” </p><p>You stumbled. </p><p>“Godmother? 6 months? You mean to tell me that you have been pregnant and nothing has been said before now?” </p><p>Tonks shrugged. </p><p>“We wanted to wait until everything was safe.”</p><p>Regulus had gone into the kitchen and came back with a bottle of whiskey. He was still laughing to himself.  It wasn’t the knowledge that he could be an uncle but the oddity of the situation. </p><p>“This kid is going to be so confused.” </p><p>Sirius finally was beginning to get annoyed. His annoyance with his younger brother returned full force. This was just like when they were children. Regulus would be laughing at him over something that caused Sirius pain.</p><p>“Regulus, get a grip. Tell you what, when Y/n gets pregnant I am going to laugh big time!” </p><p>Both Regulus and yourself looked up at that. Regulus’ amused expression went sour. His eyes narrowed on his brother before turning and walking out of the room. </p><p>“What? Oh, he isn’t getting off that easily.”</p><p>Sirius muttered before chasing after Regulus. Regulus stood in the back garden lighting a cigarette when Sirius came out. </p><p>“I wasn’t done!”</p><p>Sirius snapped. Regulus didn’t lookup.</p><p>“I was.” </p><p>Sirius crossed his arms over his chest. </p><p>“What? Does Y/n not want kids?” </p><p>Regulus shook his head. </p><p>“It's not that, you idiot. Y/n can’t get pregnant. If you were her friend at all you would know that.”</p><p>“We don’t sit around discussing her gynecological history. That’s what Dora is for. Are you okay with this?”</p><p>Regulus shrugged. </p><p>“It doesn’t matter. It's kind of reckless to be having a child right now. I want nothing to do with a  child.” </p><p>Sirius smirked. There was the sensible younger brother that Sirius knew so well.</p><p>“Says the guy who shot Voldemort the biggest fuck you ever.” </p><p>“I’m not joking, Sirius. This is huge and let’s face it. You aren’t the best in the world with commitment. You forgot about your hamster until it chewed its way out of the cage and bit mother.” </p><p>Sirius chuckled at the memory. </p><p>“It will be fine. Now that we are done talking about my love life and strange predicament...what about Y/n? What has your knickers in such a twist about her being an auror again?”</p><p>Regulus crossed his arms over his chest. He wanted to appear as closed off as possible.</p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>Sirius rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Come on, Reg. What is it? You're pouting like a giant child.” </p><p>Regulus glared up at Sirius. </p><p>“Fine. I don’t want her to be an auror because she is the first person in this world to actually love me and I don’t want to lose that.”</p><p>Sirius stepped back. </p><p>“For what it's worth, I love your haughty little ass.” </p><p>Regulus laughed before turning to go back inside. He didn’t want to have this conversation with Sirius. It was clearly evident that his older brother didn’t realize how badly Regulus was hurt over the running away from the Potters incident. Sirius’ selfishness hadn’t changed. Regulus felt ignorant for even thinking that Sirius would change. </p><p>“Whatever, Sirius.” </p><p>Sirius quickly stepped forward and wrapped his hand around Regulus’ wrist. </p><p>“Hey! What are you talking about?”</p><p>Regulus turned. </p><p>“Just fuck off. You don’t understand and you never will.” </p><p>Sirius looked as if Regulus had slapped him. </p><p>“Help me then! You never talk to me about anything. Since we were children at school, you have blocked me out. We used to be so close.” </p><p>Regulus kept his face as cold as possible. </p><p>“That’s what happened when you were sorted into Gryffindor and left me to do everything with this family. I had to be the perfect son to make up for your shortcomings. I had to be the one that mother and father’s every desire. It didn’t matter what hell that they put me through, I had to do everything and look where it got me. I shouldn’t be 18 years old still but here I am. You let them torture me while you went off and had your fun with Potter and your stupid friends. While you were out having your fun; I was out opening up my own wrists. You don’t know all of the things that I have had to do but it doesn’t matter. It never has and it never will.”</p><p>“Regulus!” </p><p>Sirius gasped. Regulus shook his head. The bitterness of his childhood was still painfully evident and it made Sirius step back. He could only look at his little brother as Regulus turned back to the door. </p><p>“Y/n is the only person in this world to love me and I am totally fine with it. Have fun with your unorthodox relationship. Leave Y/n and I out of it. She’ll never be able to be a mother and you find it amusing. To hell with you…”</p><p> Sirius didn’t attempt to stop Regulus this time. He only stared as Regulus went back inside. </p><p> </p><p>Later that afternoon…</p><p>You walked silently beside Regulus down a busy London street. He had barely spoken since the crazy that had occurred earlier that morning. You, in all honesty, didn’t blame him. So much had happened in such a short period that it was hard to take everything in. Your mind was locked on Tonks, Remus, and Sirius. This was truly an unforeseen surprise that you couldn’t help but be a bit happy about (you just wouldn’t admit that to Regulus at the moment). Sure, it was a really bad time to be thinking about having a baby but you were still happy.</p><p>Your eyes rolled up to Regulus. His handsome face was furious. It didn’t take you being his lover to know a Regulus happy face from a Regulus angry face. You couldn’t help but wonder what happened between Regulus and Sirius in the garden. </p><p>Reaching out, you wrapped your hand around Regulus’  wrist and pulled him into an alleyway between two buildings. Regulus frowned before looking down at you. </p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>You stood on your tiptoes and wrapped your arms around his shoulders. </p><p>“Don’t shut me out, Reggie.” </p><p>You said in a soft whisper. Regulus leaned down and pressed his forehead against yours. He didn’t have to say a word. The misery in his dark eyes told you everything that you needed to know. You moved one hand to his cheek gently cupping his face. </p><p>“Regulus, I love you.”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>He replied. Regulus was quiet a moment longer before speaking again.</p><p>“This whole you being an auror thing...is it important to you?” </p><p>You nodded. </p><p>“I’m really good but I don’t want you worrying either.” </p><p>Regulus finally smiled. He took your hand in his before pressing a kiss to your palm.</p><p>“That works as well as stabbing me and telling me not to bleed.” </p><p>Regulus pulled you into a heated kiss before you could say a word. His hands fell down your body to the hem of your skirt. You shook your head and pulled away. </p><p>“We can’t right here in the alleyway.” </p><p>Regulus gave you a cheeky grin before raising an eyebrow.<br/>“Come on, love. Show me those auror skills that you are so proud of. Put up a nice privacy charm and none of those twats out there will know a thing. We haven’t done something like this in a while.” </p><p>You stood a moment before smiling and quickly casting the charm that Regulus was referring to. </p><p>“Pull your skirt up and put your hands on the wall.”</p><p>Regulus ordered. He didn’t care that the two of you were about to make love in the middle of a crowded city square. The events of the day had left Regulus desperate for some physical love. </p><p>You, meanwhile, had quickly done as you were told. Regulus was quickly unbuckling his belt. </p><p>“Haven’t done this in a while.” </p><p>He commented wrapping his left arm around your waist. </p><p>“We haven’t had to sneak to make love in ages.” </p><p>You said with a gasp as Regulus tilted your head to the side. His face nuzzled down your neck. Soft lips locked onto your skin and gently sucked a deep bruise. </p><p>“Reggie.”</p><p>You whined his name as his hand gently caressed your thigh before moving to your folds. The vibrations from his laughter left you gasping even more. </p><p>“I’m going to make you feel good, sweetheart.”</p><p>He whispered before pushing in. Your hands grasped at the stone building as Regulus set a steady rhythm. Neither of you were able to be as loud as you would have liked. It didn’t matter if the privacy charm had been cast. Screaming each other’s names while people walked seemed awkward. </p><p>“Regulus, I…”</p><p>He growled against your neck.</p><p>“Come, love.”</p><p>It took two more thrusts before you came. You tightened once more as Regulus filled you. Neither of you moved for a moment before Regulus pulled away enough to fix his pants. </p><p>“Never thought that I would be making love to a pretty girl in an alley before. Not the most romantic of places, I admit.” </p><p>You fixed your skirt as Regulus took out his want to clean you up. </p><p>“Leave it.”</p><p>You said before letting the privacy charm drop. Regulus gave you a raised eyebrow before wrapping an arm around your waist. </p><p>“Fucking tease.” </p><p>30 minutes later, you stood in a store that sold baby goods and other housewares. Regulus hadn’t said much when you requested to go into the shop. He stood patiently as you pawed through various baby items. You wanted to find something to take back to Tonks. </p><p>Sure, you were scared to death of the thought of being a godmother to a living breathing human but you couldn't deny Tonk’s request. You could only pray that Tonks, Remus, and Sirius wouldn’t be dropping dead soon to leave you in care of the little one that was cooking away in its mother. </p><p>“You can’t go and call the kid a potato.” </p><p>Regulus said nonchalantly. You looked up with a big smile that let Regulus know how amused you were. </p><p>“I don’t think Tonks and whichever one is the father will appreciate that too much.” </p><p>Regulus shook his head. </p><p>“Is it bad that I kind of hope that it's Sirius so I can totally watch him be out of his element? You know I was thinking about how fucked up that relationship is. I mean, yeah, my whole family...well...every pureblood family is so incestuous that it's scary. Andromeda is going to have a shit fit. My mother and father would probably be proud seeing as they were cousins and all.” </p><p>You stood blinking. </p><p>“Yeah, I totally have not thought about any of this at all.”</p><p>Regulus shrugged. </p><p>“You do know that your aunty Druella is also my aunty Druella by marriage, of course.” </p><p>“Regulus, I am disturbed enough at the moment so can you stop?”</p><p>Regulus was silently laughing about the whole “fucked up-ness” of the whole situation. This was partially one reason that he was glad that he “drowned” when he did. Had he been alive, his mother would have forced him to marry a cousin or something that he knew too much about. </p><p>“What do you think about this outfit?”</p><p>You asked after a moment of silence. As much as you hated to admit it, Regulus was right. All of the pureblood families practiced some shady relationship practices to keep things “pure.” That didn’t mean that you liked to think about it. In fact, you wanted to shove it from your mind altogether. </p><p>That, however, didn’t happen. You were shocked that your grandmother hadn’t tried to marry you off to a cousin. Grandmother Rosier was into the “keeping things” pure as much as the Black family and any other member of the sacred 28 was. </p><p>
  <i>She will be ecstatic whenever I go see her again and she finds out that I am with Regulus. The old bat will probably die from joy...great!”</i>
</p><p>You thought as Regulus looked back up. </p><p>“What do I know about baby clothes? All I know is they better not think that we are going to be a built-in babysitting service. If they do I am loading that kid up on chocolate and giving it back with a shit-eating grin on my face.” </p><p>You grinned. </p><p>“That’s what aunty and uncles do...and feel no guilt about it.” </p><p>“Works for me.” </p><p>What the two of you didn’t see was Antonin Dolohov and Rodolphus Lestrange watching the two of you with confused expressions. </p><p>“Didn’t waste any time making a baby, did they?” </p><p>Dolohov question. Rodolphus nodded, looking a bit surprised. </p><p>“Better get back.”</p><p>Evan sat with a bottle of whiskey in front of him as he thumbed through the fifteenth book on trying to figure out how he came back to life. He looked up the moment that Antonin and Rodolphus stepped into the room. Both men looked surprised by something. </p><p>Frowning, Evan closed his book and lit a cigarette. </p><p>“Well, what?”</p><p>Rodolphus sat down with a smirk. </p><p>“Saw that baby girl of yours.” </p><p>Evan’s frown intensified. </p><p>“And?” </p><p>“Still with Black.” </p><p>Dolohov said. Evan rolled his eyes. What in the fresh hell were the two of you thinking? Being in love? Please! Love wasn’t a real emotion anyway.  </p><p>“Is he dead?”</p><p>Rodolphus shook his head before speaking. </p><p>“You won’t believe where I saw the two of them. I found Romeo and Juliet at that little home shop in the alley. The two of them were looking at baby things.” </p><p>Dolohov quickly came in. The mirthful expression on his face was almost sickening. </p><p>“Looks like that little lamb of yours is having a baby with little baby boy Black.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evan lay looking up at the ceiling. He hadn’t moved in over half an hour. Dolohov leaned over to Rodolphus Lestrange. </p><p>“Should we poke him or something? Is he dead?” </p><p>Rodolphus rolled his eyes. </p><p>“He’s blinking, idiot. Rosier, it's been 30 minutes, can you get yourself together?” </p><p>Evan sat up running a hand through his sandy blonde hair. He scowled angrily at his two former associates. Both men appeared a bit bored and put out with his reaction. </p><p>“I am sorry that I am boring the lot of you with the news that my baby is having a child. I am going to be a grandfather at 20. There is something fucked up about that.” </p><p>Dolohov held a hand up. </p><p>“You're technically not 20.” </p><p>“I DIDN’T ASK FOR YOUR INPUT!”</p><p>Evan yelled. Rodolphus held up a hand. </p><p>“What?” </p><p>Evan snapped. Rodolphus shrugged. </p><p>“Y/n technically isn’t a baby. She’s an 18-year-old auror that almost took my head off. Y/n is vicious. She would be good on our side but we all know that isn’t going to happen.”</p><p>Evan’s wand was out before Rodolphus could say a word. He pointed the wand right at his friend and muttered “crucio.” Evan was not going to deal with this shit from his own friends. He was dealing with enough torture from his former best friend and daughter. The last thing that Evan needed was help from anyone else. </p><p>(meanwhile)</p><p>Regulus sat at the dining room table thumbing through a book. He glanced down at his watch curiously. You had been called out for a job the previous night and had not returned. Regulus had expected you home before now and was beginning to get worried. It didn’t help that you didn’t answer the stupid cell phone that Regulus still hated. </p><p>“There you are. You are a hard guy to find.” </p><p>Regulus glanced up to see Sirius standing in the doorway. Neither brother had said a word to the other in a few days and it hadn’t bothered Regulus one bit. Regulus felt a lot better since he had gotten his feelings off of his chest. Years of holding in how he felt about Sirius had finally escaped. </p><p>To Sirius’ displeasure, Regulus said nothing. His eyes went back to the book in front of him acting as though Sirius didn’t exist. Sirius stood a moment before sitting down across from Regulus. </p><p>“You are going to talk to me. I’ll be so annoying that you’ll sink to my level like a rock! I don’t know what makes you think that you are so much better than me. I asked you to come with me that night but you wouldn’t leave mum. You are a spoiled mummy’s boy who would do anything that they told you. I shouldn't be surprised though. You would never give James or any of my friends a chance. You were too busy with your holier than thou friends who were all a bunch of pureblood snoots.” </p><p>Regulus leaned back in his chair. </p><p>“I am hearing a lot of yous but not a lot of me. You, my dear brother, are a fine one to talk about someone being arrogant. Now stop posturing me and go away. I’m busy.” </p><p>Sirius smirked. </p><p>“Look at that! Your power of speech has been renewed. What are you doing anyway?”</p><p>“None of your business.” </p><p>Sirius watched as Regulus’ eyes flickered to his watch. </p><p>“Waiting on Y/n, huh? I’m sure she is just fine. I never thought that I would see the day that you would go gaga over a girl. To be honest, we all thought that you were asexual or something. I don’t think that I ever saw you talk to a girl.” </p><p>Regulus swallowed back the rage that was beginning to build. </p><p>“That right there shows that you know nothing about me. You don’t know about Ambrosia or any of the other girls that I dated. You were too busy being a manwhore. Now, as I said, leave me alone.” </p><p>Sirius shook his head. </p><p>“No, we are fixing our problems!” </p><p>“Somethings can’t be fixed.” </p><p>Regulus replied. Sirius jumped up. </p><p>“Stop being a control freak and listen to me!” </p><p> </p><p>(meanwhile)</p><p>You stood outside the door waiting for all of the security enchantments to let you in. Tonks had been mostly quiet since she started throwing up in the neighbor's bushes. Your eyes flickered over to your best friend whose color closely resembled the half-rotten lime that was in the refrigerator. </p><p>“I think that you are going to be on desk duty soon.” </p><p>You commented as Tonks looked up. </p><p>“Ugh, no. I do not want to be on desk duty while you are out running around having fun.” </p><p>You scoffed. </p><p>“I wouldn’t consider being thrown against a  wall by some overgrown death eater fun but if you insist.” </p><p>Tonks smirked as she laid her head on your shoulder. </p><p>“Watching you quote Supernatural was fun. I quote My name is Y/n Rosier. Prepare to die. That is going to be a classic.” </p><p>You shrugged. </p><p>“Good times, huh? Do me a solid and don’t tell any member of the male race in this house what happened last night. Regulus is already tense enough without me telling him that my head bashed into some brick. I mean, yeah, we beat that guy up and threw him in a cell with his name on it but if Reggie finds out that I got hurt...he will want to go to work with me.” </p><p>Tonks knew that you were right. Regulus was protective enough of you without her help. </p><p>“I won’t. Now come on, I really need to make a potion for my stomach trouble.” </p><p>The both of you stepped inside to hear Sirius and Regulus yelling random obscenities at each other. Your eyes rolled over to your friend. </p><p>“Here we go.” </p><p>The two of you quickly walked into the dining room where Regulus and Sirius had destroyed the room trying to hex each other. It looked like after destroying the room, they decided to beat the crap out of each other seemed to be the next best thing to try. Kreacher meanwhile, stood in the corner with a dustpan and a broom muttering about Sirius being a filthy blood traitor and starting everything. There was also something about "his poor mistresses treasures being broken."</p><p>“What the hell is going on around here?” </p><p>You snapped. Both Regulus and Sirius didn’t turn to look at Tonks nor yourself. </p><p>“We are just playing.” </p><p>Sirius replied. </p><p>“Go away, love. We are dealing with a problem.”  </p><p>Regulus added. You blinked a few times before quickly going back into “work mode.” Tonks had started to try to break it up but you gently pushed her away and shoved yourself between both brothers. </p><p>“I said that is enough...both of you.” </p><p>You said in an authoritative tone that you typically had to take with morons that you were about to lock up. </p><p>“We aren’t done.” </p><p>Sirius hissed. You turned your attention to the elder brother. </p><p>“Sirius, don’t make me shove you in that other room. You know that I can too.” </p><p> Regulus laughed. </p><p>“Get shoved around by a girl, do you? That has to hurt your male pride.”</p><p>Your attention went back to your own lover. His eyes were wild and he looked as if he was ready to start letting the hexes fly again.</p><p>“I said ENOUGH! Regulus, Sirius knows that you think he is a selfish asshole. Sirius, Regulus knows that you think he is a selfish little prat. We don’t need to hear it again.” </p><p>You turned your attention back to Regulus. </p><p>“Come on, Reggie.”</p><p>Regulus turned his attention back to you. He felt a little embarrassed that it was you that had to come in and stop the ridiculousness between Sirius and himself. </p><p>“Where are we going?”</p><p>He asked, softly. You pulled your coat back on before tossing him his. </p><p>“My grandmothers. She asked to see me and I figured it would be a great time to give her the gift that we talked about.’ </p><p>It was Sirius’ turn to frown. You going around your pureblood family was a horrible idea in the making. What if Evan was there? </p><p>“Um, why don’t you two go see other people? What is the gift? Did you buy her an urn to put your mother’s ashes in?” </p><p>Tonks elbowed Sirius in the side as you turned. You surprisingly laughed. </p><p>“Good one. Grandmother would just put her in a trash bag if she was given the choice. The gift is me dating another pureblood. She simply won’t know what to do with herself. We are going because I need to get information on my father.” </p><p>“But...it's dangerous.” </p><p>Sirius commented. You smiled and wrapped your hand through Regulus’ in hopes to calm his temper that was still raging. </p><p>“Between Regulus and myself, we will be just fine. Go deal with Dora, she has been puking in the neighbors' bushes. You or Remus caused this problem..go fix it.” </p><p>Sirius winced before leaving the room. </p><p>(Twenty minutes later) </p><p>You stood outside of your grandmother’s door with a sigh. Regulus watched you from the corner of his eye as you raised your hand to knock a few times but stopped. In the few months that the two of you had been a couple, you had barely spoken to your family. </p><p>“We are going to be standing here all day if you don’t knock already.” </p><p>Regulus hissed. You turned to your boyfriend. </p><p>“I don’t like my family.” </p><p>Regulus smirked. He leaned down to kiss the top of your head. </p><p>“What a coincidence. I hate mine too. Maybe it's a good thing that we can’t have kids. They would be making our lives a lot worse. Granted, most of my family is dead except my stupid brother. My mother’s portrait could screech from her painting. That would be miserable.” </p><p>You looked down at your feet for a minute. </p><p>“We can always keep trying. I know a lot of people who weren’t supposed to be able to have kids and when they gave up...boom they were pregnant.” </p><p>Regulus rolled his eyes. He wrapped his hand around yours and pulled you to him. </p><p>“We don’t need to follow in Tonks and those dorks that she’s dating’s footsteps to be happy. We have been happy just fine without this conversation not coming up. Besides, I like being able to have my way with you whenever I damn well please.” </p><p>Regulus was relieved when you smiled. </p><p>“You’re right. We are going to be just fine. When we get home, we can scare the crap out of your brother. Might as well get this over with.” </p><p>You finally knocked on the door before stepping back and intertwining your hand with Regulus’ waiting hand. The moment the door opened, your grandmother’s house elf “Daisy” stood on the other side. She looked up at you with a sour expression that the unfriendly creature wore so well. You couldn’t help but think that Kreacher and Daisy would really hit it off. They could probably compare notes on which family member that they hated the most.</p><p>“Mistress Y/n...a long time its been.” </p><p>You nodded. </p><p>“Yes, it has. I would like to see grandmother, Daisy.” </p><p>Daisy nodded and led you down a dark hallway. You kept your hand locked around Regulus as the darkness of the home soured your mood. The Rosier family home was as gloomy and depressing as the Black family home. </p><p>“Mistress, you have a visitor.” </p><p>Daisy announced as you stepped into the sitting room. Your grandmother sat with a knitting pattern in front of her. Her blue eyes were clearly surprised to see you and even more surprised to see Regulus. </p><p>“Y/n...Regulus...how is this possible?”</p><p>She asked, standing up. It had been years since she learned of Regulus Black’s death. Evan had been a wreck when he found out that his best friend “died” now here he stood looking just as he had the last time that he was seen. </p><p>“I can’t answer that, Mrs. Rosier.” </p><p>Regulus answered. Your grandmother was pleased enough with the response. Stranger things had happened over the past few weeks. </p><p>“Well, sit.” </p><p>Mrs. Rosier stated before returning back to her chair. She watched as you sat down beside Regulus. It didn’t take her having years of experience on this earth to know that the two of you were a couple. </p><p>“So, Y/n do you have something to tell me?”</p><p>You knew that this was coming. </p><p>“Regulus and I are a couple, grandmother.” </p><p>Your grandmother immediately looked pleased as a plum. This was clearly the news that she had been waiting to hear. After you became an auror and “let the family down” it was wonderful news to discover that you were dating a pureblood man that was decent and worthy (in your grandmother’s eyes). </p><p>“I am actually aware. Your father came to see me.” </p><p>Your grandmother smiled when your face went serious. </p><p>“He doesn't seem very pleased with the news, however.” </p><p>She added as your attention went to Regulus. </p><p>“I know, grandmother. He is having a bit of a cow over it.” </p><p>Your grandmother picked up her knitting needles and went back to work. </p><p>“You have to understand, Y/n, the last time that your father saw you was many years ago when you were a little girl. Finding out that you are an adult with a lover has to be hard for him to process.” </p><p>You frowned. </p><p>“So hard to process that he went and killed my mother.” </p><p>Your grandmother scowled at you. </p><p>“Yes, a real tragedy. Tell Evan that I said hello and he owes me five minutes of civilized conversation that doesn’t result in us trying to hex each other.” </p><p>Your grandmother stood up. Her displeased expression returned. </p><p>“Y/n, it's time that you stop this nonsense that you have been doing. You are a Rosier and it's time that you start acting like one. Your grandfather would roll over in his grave if he knew that you were an auror who is locking up our friends. Leave the room, Y/n. I want to talk to Regulus alone.” </p><p>You waited until Regulus gently patted your leg before standing up and walking out. </p><p>Mrs. Rosier closed the door behind her before pouring a glass of whiskey and handing it to Regulus. </p><p>“What are your intentions?” </p><p>“Intentions?”</p><p>Regulus questioned, softly. Mrs. Rosier smiled. She was used to Regulus Black’s silence. From the time that the boy was born, Mrs. Rosier had always adored Regulus Black’s shy nature. </p><p>“What do you intend to do with my granddaughter?” </p><p>Regulus had a feeling where this was going. </p><p>“You can tell Evan that I love her more than life itself. That should clearly state my intentions.” </p><p>Mrs. Rosier grinned. </p><p>“My son is convinced that you have abandoned the dark lord. I do hope that you remember the oath that you took when you accepted that mark on your arm.” </p><p>Regulus frowned. </p><p>“The dark lord is dead, Mrs. Rosier. What's left of our side is being swept up and sent off to Azkaban. You may want to tell Evan that he better watch his back just like I am having to watch mine.” </p><p>Mrs. Rosier smiled coldly. </p><p>“My dear boy...it looks like Y/n and yourself are being kept in the dark. The dark lord is back and strengthening with each day. Maybe you should consult with Y/n’s little friend Harry Potter about it. He, after all, saw everything and it's been all over the daily prophet. It makes sense that you didn’t know. Being an inferi for all of these years results in one not knowing all that is happening.” </p><p>Regulus sat taking in Mrs. Rosier’s words with a dark expression on his face. Was she right? </p><p>“I guess we shall see.” </p><p>Regulus commented before standing up. </p><p>“It was a pleasure, Mrs. Rosier. I promised, Y/n a date.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Nice summer heat…</i>
</p><p>You thought with a smile before running a hand through your sun-drenched hair. Several months had passed with no mentions of Evan. It seemed as if your father had dropped off of the earth. This led to your current situation. You lay back on a beach chair with Regulus beside you. The two of you had snuck off to the Canary Islands for a “break.” </p><p>This was the time to go and do it. Tonks was due in a few short weeks and that “crazy” would keep you busy for a while. Moody and Remus thought that it was a little reckless to go sneaking off alone to screw each other on a beach (Moody’s words). Remus suggested taking someone with the two of you but Regulus immediately shot that down. </p><p>“I am not taking someone to come watch us, you weirdo.”</p><p>Regulus muttered when Madeye suggested it. Moody was genuinely confused as to why it was such a problem to take someone else along. He even suggested Sirius, who automatically shook his head. </p><p>“I am NOT about to spend a week of my time watching them hook up multiple times a day. I already have front row seats to the Regulus and Y/n snog fest. I do not want to see more. I already hear how talented Regulus is with his pretty little mouth. You know, I am stopping this conversation” </p><p>You giggled at the thought of the way that Regulus was glaring at his brother over that comment. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>Regulus questioned. His eyes were blocked by black sunglasses as he turned to you. You turned on your side to run your finger down his chest.</p><p>“Just thinking about you calling Madeye a weirdo and Sirius being...himself.” </p><p>Regulus scoffed. </p><p>“I am not about to have some twat come watch us on our private vacation. I could get used to this, you know.” </p><p>You had to agree. Sure, it wasn’t possible for the two of you two be alone in some warmed climate vacation spot forever. Both of you were needed much back home to think of selfish wants.</p><p>“Love?”</p><p>Regulus questioned. He knew that frown well. You were considering his words too closely. He waited a few seconds before reaching out and pulling your body on top of his. </p><p>You immediately smiled and leaned down for a kiss. </p><p>“This bikini has been teasing me from the moment that you put it on.”  </p><p>You reached down and gently took Regulus’ sunglasses off to look into the eyes that you loved so much.</p><p>“Are you going to do something about it, beautiful boy?”</p><p>Regulus slipped his hand between your bodies to push your bikini bottom out of his way. You gasped the moment his index and middle finger slipped inside of you. Regulus sat up enough for you to wrap your arms around his shoulders. </p><p>“That's it, baby. Moan for me.” </p><p>“Reggie, there are people nearby. They’ll hear.” </p><p>Regulus gave you a smirk before curling his fingers. You moaned a little louder. Regulus gently pulled your bottom lip into his mouth as his phone began to ring. </p><p>“Damn it!” </p><p>Regulus cursed as he quickly fixed your bikini back and reached around for his cell phone. He frowned seeing Sirius’ name. </p><p>“Fucking Sirius. I swear he acts worse than a 40-year-old housewife with nothing to do.” </p><p>You giggled as he answered. Reaching down you stroked your hand over the bulge in his shorts as Regulus listened to whatever Sirius was saying. Regulus reached down and took your hand in his as his erection started to quickly vanish. </p><p>“We’ll be there soon.” </p><p>Regulus ended the call before focusing on your confused expression. He understood. You were curious as to why he shoved you away. Regulus never shoved your hands away from him. </p><p>“We have to get back. Tonks had the baby.” </p><p>Your mouth dropped as you quickly pulled on the loose maxi dress that had been thrown on the ground. </p><p>“Why did they just call us? Did all three of them forget how to work a phone?”</p><p>Regulus had pulled on his black dress pants and a matching shirt. He was not about to show up to a hospital half-naked.  </p><p>“I am slightly thankful that they didn’t call. I didn’t want to witness that.” </p><p>Regulus didn’t give you time to object before wrapping his arms around you to apparate to the hospital.  </p><p>Seconds later, Regulus was practically running after you into the hospital. You were on a mission and wasn’t about to slow down. Tonks was your best friend and she needed you! It wasn’t until Remus stepped out of the hospital room did you stop. He smiled. </p><p>“Everything is fine.” </p><p>“Fine? Did you forget how to work a phone?”</p><p>Remus chuckled as he hugged you. </p><p>“Things happened rather quickly. You can come in a minute. They are getting things settled. I’m going to get some tea. Sirius is in the waiting room trying to calm himself down. Harry, Ron, and Hermione are in there too.” </p><p>You were thrilled to hear that your school friends were in the same building as you. It had been a good bit since you had seen Harry. Despite being in rivaling houses, you had always liked Harry, Ron, and Hermione. There was the little voice in your head that said Harry had always liked you a little more than he let on but was too polite or too scared to say it. </p><p>Meanwhile, in the waiting room…</p><p>Harry sat beside Sirius, who still hadn’t said more than three words. He kept glancing between his godfather and the doorway. Remus said that you were on his way and Harry was eagerly waiting. He had wanted to see you for some time. Since you had gotten your job as an auror, you weren’t as available to your friends as you once were. The last time that he had actually spoken with you was before you left for a mission in Greece. </p><p>He regretted not talking to you sooner. Maybe it was his confusion over who he liked more Cho or you. Being a teenage boy and having two girls that he liked was hard. </p><p>The moment that you walked around the corner, Harry was on his feet. You smiled immediately. </p><p>“Hi, Harry.” </p><p>You said cheerfully before he pulled you into a hug. </p><p>“It's good to see you! I haven’t talked to you in ages.” </p><p>Harry replied. He was the first to pull away before looking at you. You had, if possible, gotten prettier. What stopped Harry’s attention was a healing love bite. Harry frowned. The last he heard, you were single. Just who were you dating?” </p><p>You let go of Harry before turning to hug Hermione and Ron. Harry didn’t have to say anything for Hermione and Ron to see the disappointment on their best friend’s face. It didn’t help that Harry had commented on how he was going to tell you how he felt about you. Now that was shot to hell.</p><p>When you stepped backward and wrapped your hand through Regulus’, Harry’s frown intensified. </p><p>“This is my boyfriend, Regulus.” </p><p>Harry blinked a few times. </p><p>“I thought you were dead.” </p><p>Regulus shrugged. </p><p>“Yeah, other things happened.” </p><p>Regulus turned his attention back to Sirius. His brother was pale as a ghost as Regulus fought a laugh. Why Sirius’ current state was so funny...he had no idea. </p><p>“Sirius, are you okay?” </p><p>Sirius shook his head. </p><p>“I saw things that I never want to see again.” </p><p>Regulus turned his attention back to you before motioning to a chair. You quickly sat down on Regulus’ lap enjoying what was left of your closeness. Regulus, who had picked up on Harry’s annoyance, decided to play into the other boy’s jealousy. He knew that he had nothing to worry about with Harry but Regulus’ own jealousy and insecurities were beginning to flare. Regulus pulled you into a soft kiss. </p><p>Ron leaned over to Harry. </p><p>“If they keep on like that then Y/n may be having a baby soon!” </p><p>Harry had to look away so he wouldn’t lose his temper. It didn’t help that when Regulus’ hand reached up to touch your face, Harry saw the dark mark on his arm. </p><p>“They’re snogging in a hospital.” </p><p>Hermione whispered, feeling slightly embarrassed.</p><p>You were the first to stop the little snog fest as Remus stepped out and motioned you over. </p><p>“Coming, Reggie?”</p><p>He shook his head. That room was the last place that he wanted to visit at the moment. </p><p>“I’ll be right here, darling.” </p><p>You gave him a smile before going to join Remus. </p><p>The moment that stepped into the room, Tonks looked up at you with a smile. She was relieved to see you standing there. </p><p>“Y/n, I’m so glad to see you.” </p><p>You quickly walked to her side and gently kissed Tonks forehead. Wrapping your hand around hers as you sank down into the chair beside the bed. </p><p>“Was it horrible, Dora? I’ve been really worried about you...especially since you started getting ill for a second time.”</p><p>Tonks shook her head. </p><p>“You worry too much. The worst part was the pressure...pushing wasn’t fun but watching Sirius and Remus near panic was hilarious. You would have enjoyed that.” </p><p>You smiled. </p><p>“I’m sure Regulus would have been panicking too if it were me.”</p><p>Tonks laughed. She didn’t foresee Regulus getting too panicky over anything. The boy always seemed to be keeping his cool on most things. </p><p>“I think that he would be the one man that would be calm. Now hold your arms out. It's time for you to start working on being a godmother.” </p><p>Your eyes showed fear as Tonks put the baby boy in your arms. Sitting motionless for a moment, you looked down at the baby with a smile. You remembered Regulus’ advice of not saying that the baby looked like a potato. </p><p>He’s darling…</p><p>You thought with a smile as the baby boy opened his big blue eyes. Tonks watched with a smile as your finger stroked his cheek. </p><p>“His name is Teddy. I think it's safe to say that Remus is the father.” </p><p>You nodded in silent agreement as Tonks sat up a bit more. She wanted to beg you to consider seeing a healer but knew that you wouldn’t hear of it. Tonks couldn’t tell you that she had heard Regulus make a comment to Sirius about “it being regrettable that Y/n and I won’t be able to have a child.” </p><p>The moment that Teddy started to cry, Tonks was pulled from her thought and giggled at the expression of terror on your face. </p><p>“Dora, what do I do?”</p><p>“Hand him, here. You have a lot to learn.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>She’s really dating a death eater…</i>
</p><p>Harry’s eyes snapped open for the fourth time that morning. He had started waking up around 4 am when heard your giggle from through the wall. Ron had sat up in his bed with a frown and met Harry’s gaze. </p><p>“I don’t want to think about what is going on over there.” </p><p>Harry nodded and laid back down. He didn’t even want to join that conversation. Harry was having a hard enough time accepting your choice of a lover. Admitting that he was jealous was another matter entirely. It had taken all Harry had not to throw up watching how lovey-dovey you were over Regulus. You were either on his lap or snuggled against him 95% of the time. </p><p>Getting through dinner the night before had taken a great deal of Harry’s patience. Regulus and yourself were in your own little world ignoring the great world around you. Harry had hoped some of the other adults in the room would be as bothered as he was but didn’t have much luck. Sirius was acting like it was any other day. He mentioned that you two needed to get a room after you almost knocked his drink over. Moody was the one person that looked as bothered as Harry. The older man looked disgusted before telling the two of you to “get a grip.” Harry himself didn’t make it to dessert. He decided to fake a headache and made for the comfort of an abandoned bedroom. </p><p>This led to his current situation. Harry hadn’t moved from the position on his back for some time. </p><p>“What do you suppose she sees in him?”</p><p>Harry asked. Ron, who had just woken up, couldn’t help but think that this conversation sure seemed familiar. </p><p>“We aren't going to talk about how Y/n has nice skin and all are we?"</p><p>Harry gave Ron a frown that told him this was no joking matter. Ron took a breath. </p><p>"I don’t know, mate. He has money and is good looking. That’s probably a contributing factor.” </p><p>Harry sighed. Money never mattered to you before. Harry knew you well. You never wanted to depend on a man to give you the things that you needed in life. You could do that yourself.</p><p>“Having a member of the Black family was probably appealing too. I get that he still looks 18 but he has to be a lot older than her technically.”</p><p>Ron added. Harry nodded, </p><p>“He was a Slytherin too.” </p><p>Harry replied with a sigh. Of course, you would fall for someone in your own schoolhouse. </p><p>“Birds of a feather flock together. Do you think they are doing it?”</p><p>Ron asked, feeling instantly bad when he saw the devastated expression on Harry’s face. Harry sighed before getting out of bed. There was going to be no more going back to sleep. When he closed his eyes all that he saw was your kissing Regulus. </p><p>“Judging from what we saw yesterday...there is probably a good chance in it.” </p><p>(Meanwhile) </p><p>You stood in the kitchen as Regulus pulled on his long black coat. He had agreed to go on a mission with Sirius and you didn't like it. The thought of the two of them running around out there together seemed like a bad idea. </p><p>“Are you sure that you want to do this?” </p><p>You asked as Harry walked in. Normally, you would have shot a friendly comment his way but today you had other things or your mind. Regulus frowned. </p><p>“Hell no, I don’t want to do this but Sirius around other death eaters sounds like a disaster in the making. Besides, I know more dark arts than he does. If I see your father I will tell him hello for you.” </p><p>Regulus knew that would make you smirk. When you gave him a sly smile he pulled you against him. </p><p>“Tell him that if he doesn’t leave us alone for Christmas, I will kick his butt.” </p><p>You said as Regulus leaned down to kiss you. The kiss quickly escalated as Moody limped in with Sirius behind him. Moody immediately looked disgusted. He was still not on board of the “Regulus x Y/n relationship” train that everyone else seemed to be so thrilled with. </p><p>“Merlin, would you two knock it off. You are both worse than hormonal teenagers.” </p><p>Regulus pulled back and gave Moody a cheeky sneer. </p><p>“I didn’t get it when I was a teenager so I’m making up for it now.”</p><p>Moody groaned. Sirius had to silently laugh about that one. At least, Regulus was honest. </p><p>“Very funny, Black. Now get out of here.” </p><p>You quickly pulled Regulus back to you. This was the first time that the two of you had been apart since forming a relationship and you didn’t like it. </p><p>“Come back safe to me.” </p><p>You said kissing him once more before Moody reached out and grabbed Regulus’ arm. </p><p>“For Christ's sake, he isn’t going off to war.” </p><p>You held up a hand. </p><p>“Technically, we are in one.” </p><p>Moody shot you a parental look of contempt. </p><p>“That’s enough, Y/n. We’ll be back soon.” </p><p>You were annoyed that Moody wasn’t taking you along but you understood. Moody was plenty capable enough of an auror. He and Regulus had reached some kind of truce to work on this mission, whatever it was. You were annoyed that you weren’t given the specifics but you would get it out of one of the men. </p><p>I have my ways…</p><p>You thought gleefully before turning to Harry who was looking down at the carpet below him. </p><p>“You look exhausted. Come on, I’ll make some espresso. Drink two shots of that and you will be seeing sounds.”</p><p>Harry slowly followed you into the kitchen. He sat down as you started fiddling with a large kitchen gadget that would make Arthur Weasley fall in love with it. </p><p>“So you’re dating Regulus, huh?”</p><p>Harry finally asked. You turned with a nod. </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>When Harry didn’t smile, you knew right away where this conversation was going. </p><p>“Harry….”</p><p>“He’s a death eater, Y/n!”</p><p>Harry interrupted. You sat the coffee can that you were holding down. </p><p>“Was.” </p><p>Harry crossed his arms over his chest.</p><p>“You don’t just quit.” </p><p>“Well, he did. Regulus has done a lot of good for the order that you don’t know about.” </p><p>“I really don’t care.” </p><p>Harry snapped. Where this sudden surge of anger came from you weren’t sure. Harry was usually the one that talked you down. Now here he was acting almost...jealous. Oh sht, he was jealous! That thought immediately stunned you. Since when did Harry have some kind of crush on you? Would you have dated him? No, the two of you would have killed each other. Besides, Harry had a destiny to fulfill. He didn’t need a girl in his way.</p><p>“Are you jealous or angry?”</p><p>You finally asked. Harry’s eyes rolled up. </p><p>“A bit of both. He’s a lot older than you and will just get you killed. I thought that you wanted to distance yourself from death eaters after…” </p><p>You held a hand up. </p><p>“Yes, Harry, I know. My father and grandfather were death eaters. It runs in the family. I get it. Look, I love Regulus and he loves me. It would do you some good to talk to him about the horocruxes and stop being a jealous teenager.</p><p> </p><p>Harry jumped up. </p><p>“I’m a jealous teenager because I don’t want you to get hurt?” </p><p>You went back to fixing the espresso and ignoring Harry some more. Harry sighed. </p><p>“Fine, date him. Forget what I am feeling. It clearly doesn’t matter.” </p><p>You didn’t turn right away. Instead, you gave yourself a moment to calm down before deciding to speak. When you turned to face Harry, you were surprised to see him no longer in the room. </p><p>Harry avoided you for the rest of the day. It didn’t matter how many times that you tried to talk to him, he would just leave whatever room it was you came into. </p><p>“Fine! Be a stubborn man!” </p><p>You yelled over your shoulder as the front door opened and closed. Turning, you were relieved to see Sirius and Regulus watching you with matching frowns. </p><p>“Quality time with friends.” </p><p>You muttered. Sirius nodded but Regulus continued to scowl. Sirius was the first to speak. He looked almost gleeful as Moody stepped into the room. </p><p>“Good times, he Y/n. We have a surprise for you.” </p><p>You sighed. </p><p>“Sirius, I really don’t like surprises.”</p><p>Moody motioned to the body that he was holding. In his arms was a passed out and pale Evan Rosier. Your hands immediately went to your mouth. This was why they didn't want you to go along…</p><p>“Is he dead?” </p><p>You questioned. Regulus shook his head. </p><p>“I knocked him out. The ass tried to kill me….”</p><p>Regulus knew that he shouldn’t have added that last part by the shocked expression on your face. </p><p>“Don’t worry he didn't hurt me. He came off a lot worse.”</p><p>Moody limped past you and carelessly tossed Evan on the couch before conjuring a spell to keep him handcuffed to the radiator. </p><p>“He’s going to be in a great mood when he wakes up.” </p><p>Regulus meanwhile, pulled you into the dining room out of Sirius and Moody’s gaze. You were slammed against the wall with his hard body holding you in place. His lips were on yours kissing you hungrily before moving down to your neck. </p><p>“Is that why you didn’t want me to go this morning? The three of you were going after him...yet you couldn’t tell me.” </p><p>Regulus stood up straight and looked down at you with a displeased expression. </p><p>“I didn’t want you to see him get killed. Like it or not, you do still have feelings for your father and it wouldn’t have done you any good emotionally to see what he is capable of.” </p><p>You sighed, trying to ignore the annoying feelings inside of you. </p><p>“Reggie, I know what he is capable of. You can’t protect me from everything...even the ugly parts of my family that I know of.” </p><p>Regulus didn’t say anything. His stormy eyes were keeping you locked in place. He knew that you would never accept something being “too dangerous” for you. Why he expected this would be different, he wasn’t sure. </p><p>“I’m not going to stop trying to keep you safe.” </p><p>Sirius’ voice from the other side of the room pulled the two of you from the conversation. </p><p>“He’s waking up.” </p><p>The two of you quickly went back into the living room where Evan was in the process of coming out of his stunned stupor. His blue eyes fluttered open before looking around the room taking in his surroundings. Evan was clearly stunned as he met the less than thrilled expressions of Regulus, Sirius, Madeye Moody, and you. </p><p>“What the actual fuck?!” </p><p>He snapped. You were the first to speak.</p><p>“Have a nice nap?”</p><p>Evan looked around and knew exactly where he was. He was far away from his “side” and locked in Grimmauld Place. This had been a home that he spent a lot of time in as a child. Now he wanted nothing more than to get up and bail the fuck out. </p><p>His attention locked on you and it made you feel even more uneasy. Evan definitely had a way to make someone feel small but you weren’t about to let him know that. His blue eyes, which matched yours, fell down your body. </p><p>“You don’t look pregnant.” </p><p>You blinked, trying to make sure that you heard him right. Judging by the confused expression on Regulus, Sirius, and Moody’s faces they had heard the same thing too. </p><p> </p><p>“Me? Well, that flattering.  Thanks for not calling me fat.” </p><p>You commented as Evan tried to pull his hand down but was stopped by the handcuff that Moody attached to him. </p><p>“When is your baby due?” </p><p>He asked. Evan needed answers that Dolohov couldn’t provide. You, meanwhile, started laughing. </p><p>“What drugs have you been smoking and who have you been talking to? I’m not pregnant, you idiot.” </p><p>“Watch your tone.” </p><p>Evan snapped as Regulus stepped closer to you. </p><p>“And, you, hands off!” </p><p>Regulus gave Evan a sneer before pulling you against him. He partially did it to antagonize Evan and to keep you from trying to slap Evan. This was that delicate subject that no one needed to bring up around you. It had become even more delicate now that Teddy was born and you had developed a fondness of the little boy. </p><p>“Back to me, I don’t know who you have been talking to but I’m not pregnant. One of my friends was...not me. I can’t…”</p><p>You said, your voice softening. Evan’s intense frown softened as he took in your words. Boy, Dolohov was going to get his ass handed to him (if Evan got out of this house alive)</p><p>“I don’t understand.”</p><p>He muttered. </p><p>“Evan. no.”</p><p>Regulus quickly said. This was a barrier that he didn't want to cross at the moment but he had a horrible feeling that it was going to happen. The expression on your face told Regulus everything that he needed to know.</p><p>“That charming woman that you married, my mother, she abused me so badly that it wouldn’t be possible. She used to beat the crap out of me because I looked like you. I guess I should thank you for killing her. That was kind of good news to get. I blame you. If you would have kept a brain in your skull and stayed home like a good father, nothing bad would never have happened to me and I wouldn’t have grown up so confused and defeated.” </p><p>You had hoped that Evan’s expression would soften a little more but it didn’t. He reminded you too much of your grandfather. Even the worst of news wouldn’t shake the man. </p><p>“I had a job to do.” </p><p>“You had a job to do. What about me? Your job should have been keeping your daughter safe. My life could have been different.” </p><p>Evan scowled up at you and tugged hard on the handcuffs again. </p><p>“But look at you know. You're an auror. You have a good job and are clearly independent. How could I ever give you something better?”</p><p>You shook your head, knowing that you were getting nowhere. </p><p>“I could have had you. I loved you. Do you know what it was like watching you leave that night and you never return? Clearly, you don’t because you have no heart.” </p><p>As much as Evan didn’t want to admit it, your words cut like knives in his heart but couldn’t let you know it. You were better off without him. This was the best thing that Evan could do for you as a father. He needed to keep you away from anything associated with his past. This included the man at your side. Evan had to think of a way to end Regulus…</p><p>“Do you think that you are funny?” </p><p>Evan questioned. You wanted to cry but you couldn’t. Crying was not you...at least when other people were around. You would cry later. For now, you had to be  the snarky person that everyone had come to love so much. </p><p>“I think I’m adorable.” </p><p>You smirked the moment that Regulus put his head down and turned to Sirius, who was silently giggling. </p><p>“You walked into that one.”</p><p>Sirius said with a laugh. You turned to Moody. </p><p>“Do whatever you want...I could really care less.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After you left the room, Moody and Regulus locked gazes. The two were mentally playing rock, paper, scissors on just which man was going to go calm you down. </p><p>“You’re her boyfriend. Go do whatever it is you do and I don’t want to know.” </p><p>Moody snapped. Regulus didn’t need to be told twice. He preferred to give you a chance to calm down but maybe Moody was right. Maybe you would need Regulus more than anyone else. </p><p>Regulus turned his attention back to Evan, who was still taking in the scene that just unfolded with his daughter. </p><p>“Is she getting enough iron?”</p><p>Regulus rolled his eyes. </p><p>“You’re an idiot, do you know that?”</p><p>Evan blinked. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>Regulus crossed his arms over his chest. </p><p>“Come on, Evan. Its me. I have known you longer than anyone. That interaction with Y/n...that isn’t what she was expecting. No one expected that but me. I told Y/n to not get her hopes up on you but here we are.” </p><p>Evan smirked. Of course, Regulus knew him better than anyone in the world. That went both ways too. Evan knew the kind of man that Regulus was deep down. This cute fluffy good boyfriend thing that Regulus was doing was just an act. It would only be a matter of time before Regulus got tired of your nagging and would go back to the death eaters. Regulus had an oath to fulfill and Evan didn’t see Regulus walking away from it too easily.</p><p>There was also Evan’s question of “did you really realize all of the cold things that Regulus had done?” Did you know about all of the innocent people that he killed? Evan’s guess was no. He also didn’t see you sticking by Regulus’ side when the man went back to his business and started making people “vanish” again. </p><p>“You’re right. I do know you. I know everything about you. Something tells me that Y/n won’t be happy with her boyfriend being a death eater. Have you told her about all of the people that we tortured and killed? I don’t see my little auror daughter being happy with that.” </p><p>Regulus’ smug expression turned icy. He finally reminded Evan of the man that he knew so well.</p><p>“We’ve all done stupid things, Evan. The two of us, especially. If you think for one minute that I am going to stand by and watch you destroy everything that Y/n and I have...everything that we have worked for as a couple...well...I may just have to use the imperius curse on you. I know that you are very well aware of how great I am at that curse.” </p><p>Moody and Sirius, meanwhile, had been listening to the whole conversation with apprehension on their faces. Sirius’ heart was aching at the tone in Regulus’ voice. This was Regulus, the death eater, coming out. This wasn’t his brother. </p><p>“Regulus, go after your girlfriend.” </p><p>Moody snapped again. Regulus didn’t wait for Moody to tell him a third time before leaving the room. </p><p>Moody motioned Sirius over. </p><p>“We need to keep Evan and Regulus separated as much as possible. Something tells me if they have too much catching up time, things are going to go horribly wrong. I also have the feeling that if Regulus goes bad again so will Y/n. She follows whatever he is doing and I am not about to lose her.” </p><p>Sirius put a hand over his face. As much as he didn’t want to agree with Moody, he couldn’t help it. You would follow Regulus anywhere. Sirius didn’t want to lose one of his best friends and brother again. </p><p>“Good idea.” </p><p>(meanwhile) </p><p>You had barely paid attention to the bedroom opening and closing. It wasn’t until you felt Regulus sit down beside you did you turn to your lover.</p><p>“I suppose you were right about Evan and I was wrong…”</p><p>Regulus took your hand in his. He took his time gently kissing each of your fingers before letting his eyes meet yours. </p><p>“It doesn’t matter who was right and who was wrong. I only hope that you see now that your father isn’t a good person.” </p><p>You couldn’t argue. Whatever girlish hope that you had about your father actually being half of the man you had built him up to be was gone. Regulus was right. Evan was nothing but an emotionless uncaring death eater. </p><p>At least, Regulus isn’t a monster…</p><p>You thought before turning to face the boy in front of you. Reaching out, you stroked your finger down his jawline before stopping at his chin. </p><p>“I just need you.”</p><p>You softly said before kissing him innocently. Regulus gave you a small smile. He would be just fine with having only you in his life. If he could get the two of you alone somewhere without everyone in the house; he would still be happy. The two of you wouldn’t attract much attention wherever you want. People would just see a young teenage couple “starting out.” As much as Regulus disliked looking like an 18-year-old kid, it would come in handy. If it kept him aging at the same rate you were, things would be fine. The only thing that showed the real story of his age was his eyes. </p><p>Regulus internally chuckled at your comment of how he looked like “he was done with everyone’s shit”. The truth be told, he was. He didn’t want to be a part of this second war. Hell, he didn’t want to be a part of the first one. That was forced upon him. It wasn’t all a bad thing, however. If he hadn’t done as his parents and family asked then you wouldn’t be in his life. Regulus would never have had the love that he needed</p><p>“I only want you.”</p><p>He replied as your fingers started unbuttoning his dress shirt. You stopped halfway before letting your fingers stroke over his collarbone. The next kiss was enough to pull Regulus from his thoughts. </p><p>You sighed when he was the one to break the kiss. Regulus didn’t pull too far away. He was still close enough to get your mouth back on his. </p><p>‘It's best we distance ourselves from Evan as much as possible.” </p><p>You nodded, agreeing with his comment. At the moment, you had little to no interest in being around your father whatsoever. He was just some moron that you all had taken prisoner of. Once that Evan was able to fulfill his purpose then he could be thrown in Azkaban and you wouldn’t fill anything (or so you thought).</p><p>Regulus’ hand on your cheek pulled you from your thoughts. </p><p>“I know how to make you feel better.” </p><p>His voice was velvety smooth as Regulus slid his hands down to finish unbuttoning his shirt. You quickly reached down to start yanking your skirt up. </p><p>“Make me feel better then. Don’t make me wait.” </p><p>You replied laying back on the sofa. Regulus was shoving his trousers down his slender hips before looking up at you with those sweet innocent eyes. You giggled at the thought of innocence being used to describe Regulus. There was nothing about him that was innocent but that one little look...it could win an angel over.</p><p>“No foreplay?”</p><p>Regulus’ voice sounded a little disappointed as you pulled him on top of you. He didn’t seem to be too bothered by your comment the moment that your hand wrapped around his length. </p><p>“Tease.”</p><p>He muttered as you took your time kissing over his cheeks to his mouth. You reached out gently sucking his bottom lip into your mouth enjoying the little moans that Regulus was giving you. It had taken three caresses of your hand to have him hard. </p><p>“I thought you said not to make you wait?”</p><p>Regulus asked, keeping his eyes clenched enjoying every touch that you had to give him. You waited until his grey eyes opened to stop touching all together. Regulus growled and shoved his face down your neck to suck a very prominent love bite that would be very hard to conceal. At the moment, you didn’t mind. Later, when you had numerous sets of eyes on your neck, you would. You would be blushing while Regulus sat there smiling like the little cocky shit that he could be.</p><p>“Fucking put your hands back on me.”</p><p>He snapped. Regulus didn’t give you time to fulfill his request. He didn't have time for that. His hands were wrapped around yours as he manipulated you into a handjob. You were smiling against Regulus’ lips as he muttered explicative after explicative against your lips. </p><p>You had totally flipped the table on Regulus and was enjoying being in control. Regulus had all the intentions of making this about you but now you had him a withering needy mess. By the time you were done with your teasing, he would be ready to fuck not just make love. </p><p>“If you don’t stop, I am going to come.” </p><p>Regulus whined. You smiled, peppering kisses to his now red cheek. </p><p>“Then come.”</p><p>You replied, slyly. Regulus’ eyes snapped open before looking down at you with the Black family scowl.</p><p>“Oh, I plan on it.” </p><p>Your teasing was interrupted when Regulus finally had the sense of self to plan his next move. His hand that was resting on your thigh crept a little higher. When his fingers traced up your slit, you gasped. </p><p>“Two can play at this little game you are trying to play.”</p><p>Regulus took your hand that was wrapped around his length and held it above your head in a vice grip that you wouldn’t be able to get out of. He teased your clit for a few moments before moving away. You wanted to whine in protest but Regulus’ mouth on yours stopped any hopes. </p><p>“No more playing.”</p><p>He commented before pushing inside. Your eyes rolled back in your head as Regulus raised your leg over his hip to press deeper. His eyes turned to the table beside the couch where he had laid his wand. Your hand reached out and pulled him back. </p><p>“Forget the charm. It won’t make any difference anyway.” </p><p>Regulus had continued to use the contraceptive charm even after he found out that you couldn’t get pregnant out of caution. Now he just shrugged and went back to the task at hand. He could tell himself that he was being reckless later. Right now he only wanted to focus on fucking you so good that you wouldn’t be able to walk right….</p><p>(meanwhile) </p><p>Harry had been in his room since the argument that the two of you had earlier. He had been trying to think of things to say. An “I’m sorry” didn’t seem to really do the cruel things that he said justice. He didn’t like the idea that you were dating Regulus. Harry was jealous (not like you didn’t know that already) but he wanted to find a way not to ruin the friendship that he had with you. </p><p>After brooding a little while longer, Harry decided to drag Ron and Hermione down to your room and beg for forgiveness. You had always had a soft spot for Ron and Hermione. Maybe you would be more up to listening to Harry if Ron and Hermione were there. </p><p>Ron and Hermione stood behind Harry as he knocked on the closed door. After a moment, Regulus’ annoyed voice came from the other side. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>Harry sighed. </p><p>“I would like to talk to Y/n.” </p><p>Regulus was silent for a moment. Clearly, he and Harry weren’t on a first name “friend” basis and Regulus had forgotten what the other boy’s voice sounded like. </p><p>“Who's talking, please?”</p><p>“Harry.” </p><p>Harry replied. </p><p>“Oh, well go away. We’re busy.” </p><p>Regulus again sounded like he was about ready to open the door and hex Harry. It wasn’t until you giggled did Harry, Ron, and Hermione realize just what they had interrupted. Ron’s whole face turned blood red as Hermione put a hand over her face. Harry, meanwhile, didn’t care. Hearing you giggle from the other side made him angrier. </p><p>“Reggie.” </p><p>Your voice was soft as Regulus commented a little louder on his dissatisfaction of being interrupted. </p><p>“What? We are in the middle of fucking. He can go be the chosen one somewhere else. I’m busy.”</p><p>“Such a bad boy.” </p><p>You replied before going silent. Hermione reached out and grabbed Harry’s arm to pull him away from the door. She did not want to spend another minute listening to your “private” moment. </p><p>“We need to go. Now.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dinner that night was a silent affair. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were having a hard time looking in your or Regulus’ direction. Hermione was afraid that Harry was going to lose his temper and go after the boy across the table. She had a feeling that if Regulus and Harry were to start throwing hands over you, it wouldn’t go well for either party. All that Hermione could do was sit and quietly remind Harry that Regulus knew a lot more dark magic and probably wouldn't be afraid to use it. </p><p>
  <i>“How am I supposed to feel Hermione? They are practically shoving their relationship down my throat. She is clueless about how I feel and Regulus thinks it is funny.”</i>
</p><p>This had been Harry’s latest comment to his best friend. Hermione tried to remind Harry that Regulus was your first boyfriend so this was bound to be different. Harry was expecting Regulus to be prudish (according to Sirius his whole family was prudes) but what Harry was seeing was the opposite of prudish.</p><p>Your eyes flickered up to meet Harry’s. He gave you a frown before looking down at the casserole that Molly had fixed for dinner. You internally shrugged at Harry’s behavior. He was, in your mind, being silly. There was no way that something between Harry and yourself would work. You couldn’t imagine dating one of your good friends. </p><p>“How do you know that I won’t sneak off?”</p><p>Evan’s voice pulled you from your thoughts as Moody hauled him into the dining room for dinner. You felt the annoyance returning to the pit of your stomach. Evan had been at Grimmauld for a day and neither of you had made a move to talk to the other. After your less than stellar conversation from the previous afternoon, you wanted nothing to do with him (or so you let on). You were hurt by his comments but didn’t want anyone to know. Regulus and Moody knowing were enough for you.</p><p>You were already sick of the look of worry in Regulus’ eyes when Evan was near you and the look of sympathy that you were receiving from Moody. </p><p>“You won’t be going anywhere.”</p><p>You replied, sitting your fork down. Evan’s blue eyes turned to you. He was as annoyed as you were at the conversation quickly going down hill. In Evan’s mind, he did what was best for you and wouldn’t be swayed any other way. You did just fine without him growing up and had no reason to be so damn bitter. </p><p>“But how do you know?”</p><p>He questioned. You turned your attention to Regulus as if silently asking for him to deal with your father. At the moment, you just didn’t have the strength or desire. Regulus didn’t even need to be asked. His grey eyes locked on his “former” best friend. </p><p>“When I knocked you out, Y/n got some of your blood for a blood spell. You won’t be going anywhere that she doesn’t want you to. Long story short, you’re on a leash.” </p><p>Sirius and Remus exchanged worried glances. Since Regulus had come into the future, they noticed you messing a little bit more in dark magic as the days wore on. Evan blinked before smiling slyly. </p><p>“That’s some dark magic, sugar.” </p><p>“Don’t call her that.”</p><p>Regulus snapped. Now he couldn’t call you “sugar.” Evan just ruined that for him. You scoffed under your breath. </p><p>“Yeah, you should see what else I can do. Supernatural gives me good ideas.” </p><p>Moody took his turn. He was still hell-bent on making sure that Regulus, Evan, and yourself didn’t make some fucked up team and start trying to “take over the world.” As long as Moody was alive, he would make sure that you wouldn’t go dark. </p><p>“That’s enough, you two.” </p><p>Evan focused his attention back on Moody. His cold grin became, if possible, colder. The “proud parent” expression on his face was undeniable. </p><p>“It bugs you, doesn’t it?  The little girl that makes such a great auror is capable of doing dark magic. Luckily for you lot, she can get away with it being part of the job. If I did it, I would be in prison.”</p><p>Your eyes focused on Evan’s smug face. The last thing that you were going to do was to be anything like the man in front of you. You becoming an auror already proved that you weren't anything like your father.  Regulus wrapped his hand around yours. His eyes hadn’t left Evan’s face. If looks could kill, Evan would be dead again. </p><p>“Stop looking at her”</p><p>Evan grinned again as if daring Regulus to do something. </p><p>“I can do what I want”</p><p>Before you were able to say something Regulus was out of his chair and had knocked Evan on his back. Evan’s blue eyes were focused on Regulus’ wand that was pointed right at his chest. </p><p>“Reggie, stop.” </p><p>You hissed but Regulus ignored you. He was trying everything he could to stop himself from killing Evan on the spot. It would be too easy but there were too many witnesses. </p><p>Evan, meanwhile, appeared surprised but wouldn’t give away any flickers of fear. </p><p>“Go ahead. Says crucio as you want. We both know that you can do it.” </p><p>Sirius stood up this time when you gave him a pleading expression. </p><p>“Regulus, enough.” </p><p>He said his voice firm. Regulus put his wand away but didn’t move to help Evan up. The fool could lay there in the floor with his feet in the air for all Regulus cared. Evan stood up and dusted his black clothing off. </p><p>“That was scary.” </p><p>Regulus took a breath before spinning around and punching Evan in the nose. Evan’s hands were instantly on his face as you stood up. </p><p>“Okay, happy family time is over. Regulus, now.” </p><p>Regulus turned and followed you out of the room. He ignored all the sets of eyes until the dining room door swung shut behind him. </p><p>Stepping into the living room, Regulus expected you to be angry with him. Instead, you looked thrilled. </p><p>“Was punching him as glorious as it looked?” </p><p>Regulus shook his left hand trying to ignore the throbbing going through his now bleeding knuckles. </p><p>“It felt pretty good.” </p><p>You clasped your hands together as Sirius and Remus stepped out of the room with matching smirks. </p><p>“I’ve been dreaming of laying into that punk from the moment that he walked in the door and you beat me to it.” </p><p>You giggled before taking Regulus’ hand into yours. Taking out your wand, you healed his hand. Regulus, didn’t look as thrilled with his actions as you did. </p><p>“Are you two good?” </p><p>Sirius questioned. Regulus didn’t look at his brother before nodding. </p><p>“Fine.” </p><p>“Come on, let's go get some air. Y/n, you may want to fix Evan’s face. He’s bleeding everywhere.” </p><p>Sirius added before motioning Regulus to come with him. Regulus shook his head. </p><p>“I’m not leaving her alone with him.” </p><p>“I’ll be there.”</p><p>Remus added. Regulus didn’t like the idea but Sirius was right. He did need to get some air before he went off on some innocent person that didn’t deserve is wrath. </p><p>“Fine, I’ll be back.” </p><p>You waited until the front door was closed before turning and following Remus back into the dining room that was now empty. Evan sat in a chair with several napkins shoved up his very swollen and obviously broken nose. It took all you had to not laugh at his state. If Evan wanted to appear “tough” this was a very damning way “not to do it.” </p><p>“We might as well fix your nose. You look ridiculous.”</p><p>You commented. Evan looked up, rolling his eyes. </p><p>“My nose is just fine.”</p><p>Stubborn man...you thought. It was no wonder that your poor mother went crazy or your grandmother was a nut. Your grandmother dealt with your deceased grandfather who was extremely stubborn and stuck in his own ways and your mother had your father (who now you were looking after). Their mental states were no longer any subject to questioning on your behalf. </p><p>“Fine, sit there and stew in your own juices.” </p><p>You replied, putting your wand away. Evan, wincing from the pain still going through his face, realized that the napkins were filling with blood and he had no other means to stop the bleeding.</p><p>“Okay, go ahead. I know this is going to hurt.” </p><p>You shrugged. </p><p>“Play stupid games and you’ll win stupid prizes.” </p><p>Evan smirked. </p><p>“He’s got a nasty temper...that man of yours. It's always benefited him well for the dark lord.” </p><p>You had to let the comment about Regulus roll off of your back. Evan wanted you to get upset...you knew this. </p><p>“You know I could be a dark witch very easily. Trust me I have had the opportunities and have had the thoughts. I wouldn’t worry about Regulus black if I were you.” </p><p>Evan’s eyes narrowed a bit more. </p><p>“It runs in the family.”</p><p>You tentatively reached out and touched his nose. Evan hissed when you pinched him. </p><p>“Too bad that I like breaking chains of behavior.” </p><p>You said with a smirk then said “episkey.” Evan groaned as his nose instantly healed. He put his hands over his face brushing away tears of pain. </p><p>“You never said what your mother did to you. I get the abuse part…” </p><p>“That’s enough.”</p><p>Remus came in with a very stern voice. You met his gaze with a grateful expression before turning back to Evan. </p><p>“That’s what you need to know. Abuse should be enough. I don’t have to worry about that now. She’s dead and gone...I guess I should thank you for that but I’m not. I don’t owe you anything.” </p><p>You did well avoiding Evan over the next couple of days. To your delight, you were called into work several days in a row which kept you away from the house. The more you stayed away from Evan, the better off you would be. </p><p>The only negative was you were spending more and more time away from Regulus. Both of you had been so busy that there were several days the two of you were so exhausted penciling in a kiss was difficult. </p><p>Regulus, meanwhile, had been on a job with Moody to attempt to take down some death eater. It had been a week since he had actually seen you in person. Phone calls and texts weren’t the same as seeing the face that he was in love with. </p><p>“I dare someone to bother the two of us over the next few days. I will hex the fuck out of whoever dares to knock on my door.” </p><p>Regulus muttered to himself as he stepped back inside Grimmauld Place. He was automatically greeted by the sound of Teddy screaming. Walking inside the living room, Regulus stopped seeing Sirius wandering around the room with the crying baby in his arms. </p><p>“What’s going on around here?” </p><p>Regulus asked as his clearly frazzled brother turned to face him. Evan, meanwhile, was sitting on the couch with a grin on his face. </p><p>“Did you come to watch the show? Your brother is about to unravel a jumper over this baby crying?”</p><p>Regulus scowled at Evan.</p><p>“I suppose that you couldn’t get off of your ass and help.” </p><p>Evan shook his head.</p><p>“Nope. I don’t live here. I’m trapped here. I never agreed to look after someone’s offspring.” </p><p>Regulus shrugged. He didn’t feel like dealing with Evan at the moment but this was a great time to throw some sarcasm his way. </p><p>“Well, you can’t look after your own so I shouldn’t be surprised.” </p><p>Regulus fought back a laugh as Evan’s smug smile faded and was replaced with an almost hurt expression. Turning his attention back to Sirius, Regulus frowned. </p><p>“Where are the kid’s parents?” </p><p>Sirius sighed. </p><p>“They went to get take-out. Does this baby look sick to you? I think his color is off.” </p><p>Regulus crossed his arms over his chest. What did Sirius honestly expect him to do? Regulus knew nothing about babies. He was, for the most part, avoiding Teddy because it reminded him of what he wouldn’t be able to have with you.</p><p>“What color was he earlier?”</p><p>Sirius stomped his foot impatient. </p><p>“That isn’t funny, Regulus.”</p><p>Regulus held his hands up.</p><p>“What the fuck do I look like? A fairy godmother or pediatrician?” </p><p>Sirius stepped forward with Teddy screaming even more. Regulus winced. </p><p>“This is a bad time for you to be a smartass! Does he feel warm to you? I think he might have a fever. Maybe we should take him to the hospital or something.” </p><p>Evan, from his place in the corner, laughed. </p><p>“Yeah, take him to the hospital over a fever.” </p><p>Regulus’ cold face was back on him.</p><p>“Look, if you don’t have something useful to say then shut up.”</p><p>Regulus reached out and put his hand on Teddy’s forehead before touching Sirius’ forehead then his own. </p><p>“I think he feels fine. You are probably stressing him out. Hell, you’re stressing me out.”</p><p>“What is going on?”</p><p>Both Regulus and Sirius turned to see you standing in the doorway. You had come home, wanting nothing more than to have a hot bath. Now it looked liek that wasn’t going to happen. </p><p>Sirius turned almost ready to beg you for help. </p><p>“I don’t know. He won’t stop crying. Nothing I do will help and your boyfriend is being mean.” </p><p>“I didn’t do anything to you!” </p><p>Regulus snapped. You had to fight the urge to laugh. </p><p>“Okay, Sirius let me have the baby.”</p><p>You crossed the room and gently took Teddy in your arms. After a few moments of quiet cuddling and smooth-talking, the little boy was content in your arms. </p><p>“I have been doing that for hours!” </p><p>Sirius said a little more over dramatically than necessary. Regulus rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Sirius, go take a nap or drink a juice box or something.”</p><p>You, meanwhile, were happy with cuddling Teddy. Maybe it was for the best that you didn’t have kids. Something told you that if Regulus and yourself had a baby this would be what you would come home to on the regular. </p><p>“Sheesh, all you all have to do is talk in a nice calm voice and look at that he stopped crying. I don’t know where the hell I have developed this skill from but babies smell fear. Look at these big blue eyes...I want one.”</p><p>The comment left your mouth before you had time to process your thoughts. Sirius and Regulus automatically had matching looks of pain on their faces. You blinked a few times, feeling automatically guilty. Regulus turned and walked from the room without another word. </p><p>Sirius held his arms out again. </p><p>“I’ll take the kid. You go deal with him.”</p><p>You followed Regulus out to the back garden. He stood with a cigarette in one hand while staring out into the darkness. </p><p>“Reggie, I didn’t think.”</p><p>He turned to you with a frown.</p><p>“I’m not mad at you...just the situation. You would be such a wonderful mum...so much better than what Sirius and I had. It's not fair that you...we don’t get a chance.” </p><p>Regulus didn’t care how much you denied it. You had grown so much since Teddy was born...maternally that is. No longer, did you quickly pass Teddy back to Tonks or Remus if he started crying. Now you cuddled the baby and knew exactly what to do to make the child happy. </p><p>There was also the honest truth about you being a much better mother than Walburga. Anyone would be a better mother than her! Regulus’ mind went back to a conversation that he overheard you have with Sirius a few weeks before…</p><p>
  <i>“So you mean to tell me that you wouldn’t care what house your child was placed in at Hogwarts? I figured with Regulus and yourself both being Slytherins, you would want that.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>You looked up from the magazine that you were reading. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“It doesn’t matter. Every child is different and it shouldn’t matter what house a kid is put in. Just because mummy and daddy are in one house doesn’t mean that a child deserves to be treated or ostracized for being in another one...like yourself, for example, you didn’t deserve the hell that you were put through. If Regulus and I ever had a child that was put into Gryffindor that would be just fine. You’re a Gryffindor and I haven’t killed you yet so I think I could deal with my child being one. Every child has special traits and those traits should be valued...even if it is different from what your family considers appealing.”</i>
</p><p>You, meanwhile, wrapped your arms around Regulus from behind and pulled him from his thoughts. Smuggling your face against his back, you took a moment to speak.</p><p>“I can see that healer that Tonks told me about. I know it's something that you want...even though you deny it.”</p><p>Regulus didn’t respond for a few moments. </p><p>“And if it doesn’t work?”</p><p>You didn’t move your face from your previous position. </p><p>“At least we tried? I know it's reckless to be thinking about that during these times but…”</p><p>Regulus turned. He wrapped his arms around you and rested his chin on the top of your head. </p><p>“Y/n, since when do we care about what people think? We wouldn't be together if we did.” </p><p>You nodded in agreement. Regulus was right there. The two of you would have broken up ages ago had others had their way.  </p><p>“I’ll call the healer in the morning.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“YOU’RE ACTUALLY GOING?”</p><p>Tonks shrieked as you brushed your hair. Turning around, you quickly hushed her. It had been a week since you agreed to go see the healer. Today was the day of your appointment and you were a bundle of nerves. How you hadn’t broken down and told Tonks yet was still a mystery. You had agreed with Regulus to keep things hidden until “something” happened and it was killing you to not tell Tonks. The two of you shared everything. Now here you were almost ready to spill the beans at any moment. Regulus, on the other hand, was calm and reserved as he typically was.  </p><p>“Yes, and I need you to keep your mouth closed. Regulus didn’t want me to say anything.” </p><p>Tonks looked offended. </p><p>“Where is the prince charming?”</p><p>“Still on a mission with his brother. I am beginning to get worried. He knows that my appointment is today...or at least he is supposed to. I need to leave in like five minutes and of course he isn’t here.” </p><p>Tonks glanced down at her watch. She was trying to see Regulus’ point of view in keeping things quiet. The reasonable side understood. He didn’t want to start more turmoil than necessary. The “best friend” side, however, was screaming RUDE! </p><p>“I can go with you if you would like. I know that I am not Regulus but I don’t want you really sitting in that clinic alone.”</p><p>You shook your head. </p><p>“Thanks but I would rather go alone if Regulus doesn’t turn up. It is going to be awkward enough.” </p><p>Tonks finally relented. </p><p>“True. I have to know what happens. I won’t tell Regulus that I know.” </p><p>You smiled as she held out her pinky for a pinky promise. </p><p>“Fine. I’ll let you know.” </p><p>Half an hour later, you sat in the healer’s exam room on your own. As much as you wanted to be annoyed with Regulus, you couldn’t be. This was part of how things would be with missions and you of all people knew that. </p><p>A knock on the door pulled you from your thoughts as a tired-looking old woman stepped in. She looked down at the filed folder in her hands. </p><p>“Ms. Rosier, correct?” </p><p>You nodded as she sat down and continued to read over the report in her hands. </p><p>“So, you are unable to get pregnant and are trying to?” </p><p>“True.”</p><p>You commented. Deep down you wanted to congratulate her on knowing how to read but your common sense reminded you that this old witch was here to help you. </p><p>“It looks like your problems are due to childhood trauma and abuse. Here drink this potion every morning for the next week and a half. It tastes like goblin piss but will work. I have fixed women with a lot of worse issues than what I am seeing with you. Drink your potion then have your husband work his magic.”</p><p>You almost snorted at that comment. Damn, you wished Regulus was here to hear that. You could see him blushing over that comment. The prudish side of him would be coming out in full force.</p><p>“He will love to hear that.”</p><p>You replied as you shoved the potion in your handbag. The witch chuckled. </p><p>“I don’t know many men who wouldn’t be thrilled with the prospect of getting laid. Come see me when you think that you’re pregnant and we shall see how things are looking.” </p><p>“That’s it?”</p><p>You asked, confused. The witch nodded. </p><p>“Did you expect me to start poking around down there?”</p><p>You shrugged. </p><p>“I was expecting more than this.” </p><p>The witch chuckled as she stood up. For the first time, the healer seemed to warm up. She reached out and patted your shoulder. </p><p>“You kids really are cute. Trust me, Ms. Rosier, this is going to be a lot easier than you expected.”</p><p>Stepping back into Grimmauld Place, you were still taking in everything that happened. </p><p>“Well?”</p><p>You were pulled from your thoughts as you stepped into the kitchen. Regulus sat at the table while Tonks, Remus, and Sirius were standing at the counter. Blinking, you tried to play innocent. </p><p>“Well, what?”</p><p>You replied. Regulus rolled his eyes as Tonks stepped in.</p><p>“Regulus told us where you were going today.” </p><p>“Yeah, the healer.”</p><p>Sirius came in. You breathed a breath of relief before sitting down at the table. </p><p>“I have a potion that she wants me to drink then you and I have some business to do.”</p><p>You smirked at the expression on Regulus’ face. He sat quietly waiting to hear some tale of events or get chewed out for missing the appointment but you casually took the tea that Tonks offered you as if nothing had happened. </p><p>“That’s it?”</p><p>Putting your teacup down you smiled again. </p><p>“You know that is the same reaction that I had. I was expecting her to be shoved between my legs looking at my lady bits but she looked over a chart, threw a potion at me, told me to have Regulus work his magic, then bidded me a nice farewell.” </p><p>Evan, who you hadn’t even noticed come into the room, froze at the “lady bits comment, spilled his tea, then turned and walked out without another word. Regulus made a mental note to be sure to torment Evan a bit later. </p><p>Regulus, himself, was taking in what you just said and blushed as the realization of what the healer said finally hit home. </p><p>“Maybe we should leave the two of you alone so you can work some magic.”</p><p>Sirius said, bursting into a fit of giggles at the embarrassed expression on your face. Regulus was shaking his head. </p><p>“Stay out of it, Sirius.” </p><p>Sirius poured a glass of fire whiskey with a smirk on his face. </p><p>“No need to be a prude, Reg. We have figured out that the two of you have sex. Some of us have been lucky to see the two of you with your tongues down each other’s throats.” </p><p>“Why are you watching, pervert?”</p><p>Regulus snapped before focusing his eyes on his older brother. </p><p>“At least when we have a child, it won’t have an older brother trying to sell it.” </p><p>Sirius didn’t look up as everyone in the room turned to look at him. He innocently looked down at his drink as you frowned. </p><p>“What are you talking about, Reggie?” </p><p>You asked. Regulus shrugged. </p><p>“Ask Sirius. It's his memory.” </p><p>Sirius finally looked up. </p><p>“I did not, oh wait, yes I did. He was so cute when mum and dad brought him home then he started screaming and taking up all of the attention.”</p><p>“I was a baby, you idiot.” </p><p>Regulus replied with a haughty frown. Sirius turned his attention back to you. </p><p>“So...anyway... I sold him to the old widow next door. Mum had to go get him back then I got the shit slapped out of me. So, Y/n, have you told Evan or Moody about the little plan that you two have cooked up?”</p><p>You had started to open the potion and looked up like a child who had their hand caught in the cookie jar. </p><p>“Well, no. I figured they could find out when it happens. It will be a lot less painful to deal with Moody after it happens. As far as Evan...he’s a smart boy...he’ll figure it out.”</p><p>Regulus’ eyes flickered back to you. </p><p>“He has an idea already. He heard you mentioning your lady bits and walked out.” </p><p>You stood up and went to the sink. How you missed Evan’s awkward and brief entrance was beyond you. </p><p>“One less thing to worry about.” </p><p>You downed the potion and automatically winced. Remus, who had been quietly listening from his place by the sink, met your gaze. </p><p>“Alright?”</p><p>You shook your head. </p><p>“Tastes horrible.” </p><p>You stood silently for a few minutes wondering if this was how Remus felt when he had to drink his “monthly” potion? If you, you felt sincerely awful for him. </p><p>“Well, I don’t feel any different.” </p><p>You commented. Tonks grinned up at you. </p><p>“It probably takes a bit to take effect. Might as well go work some magic.”</p><p>Regulus put down his drink and stood up. </p><p>“I’m out of here. Come find me when you need me, Y/n.” </p><p>A few hours later you stood helping Molly cook dinner. You had grown closer to the woman since everyone was held up in Grimmauld Place. At first, you thought there were too many people together but it actually wasn’t that bad. Molly had quickly become like the mother that you never had. She had been showing you how to do crafty little things that didn’t involve dark magic. You couldn’t help but smirking at the thought of how your grandmother and mother would be devastated that you didn’t have a Kreacher doing basic chores. Kreacher was enough of a basket case without asking him to do too much. </p><p>“Y/n, may I ask a question?”</p><p>You nodded as you finished cutting up a chicken. Molly put her knife down before turning. </p><p>“I overheard you talking about a certain potion.” </p><p>Molly had waited to bring the subject up when Regulus was out of the room in addition to every other man in the house. This was a conversation that she wanted to have without a bunch of “other ears.” Hermione sat at the table finishing up a salad. Molly was fine bringing this up around her. </p><p>You, meanwhile, put your own carving knife down. </p><p>“Yes, I went to see a healer about my not being able to get pregnant. She gave me a potion to try.”</p><p>Molly noticed how Hermione instantly stopped shredding the lettuce and started blinking. The young woman turned in her chair as Molly smiled. </p><p>“Are you sure that the two of you are ready for this? It's a big step.”</p><p>You were quiet for a moment before speaking. Were you ready...yes and no. You did wonderfully with Teddy but he wasn’t your child. What if you messed this kid up like your parents clearly did with you? Regulus’ childhood wasn’t much better. Two “damaged” people raising a child seemed like a bad idea. </p><p>“I know. It's really big but we both want it. I guess I will have to slow down a bit. That was Regulus’ one term and it makes sense. I’ve never liked the idea of being a housewife but maybe it won’t be so bad.” </p><p>“You don’t have to stop being an auror just because you are a mother. Tonks does a fine job at it.” </p><p>Molly commented. </p><p>“Had it been a few weeks ago I would agree with that comment but I was thinking about it...I thought about my childhood and Harry’s childhood...I don’t want my child growing up without parents. Molly, what if I’m a crappy mum? I didn’t have decent parents and neither did Regulus. What if this kid ends up as messed up as we are?”</p><p>Molly quickly reached out to cup your cheeks. She knew right away that it was time to go into “mum mode.” </p><p>“You will do just fine...both of you will. You’ve done great with Teddy. You also have a lot of support.” </p><p>Your worried expression eased up as Molly patted your shoulder. </p><p>“You have plenty of time to get ready. It will probably take some time for the potion to start working fully.” </p><p>Hermione meanwhile, finished up the salad before politely excusing herself. She had to warn Harry before the inevitable happened and found out in some horrible way. </p><p>Harry and Ron sat playing wizard chess when Hermione came into the room. Neither looked up at first. Hermione closed the door before turning back to her friends. </p><p>“I need to talk to the two of you.” </p><p>Harry’s eyes rolled up immediately noticing Hermione’s worried expression. He had grown used to being wary of that particular expression. When Hermione wore “that” look something was wrong.  </p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>Hermione sat down as both boys turned to face her. This conversation was not going to be easy. It didn’t matter how many times that Ron or Hermione told Harry to let go of whatever crush that he had on you; he hadn’t. Ron could have told Harry over and over that you were an adult now and had no interest in a younger man fifty times and Harry wouldn't care. Neither Ron nor Hermione could decide which crush was more damning…the crush on Cho or the one on yourself.</p><p>“Harry, I overheard Y/n and Mrs. Weasley talking. Y/n went to see a healer today.” </p><p>Harry frowned. You didn’t seem sick when he ran into you earlier that day. Granted, neither Harry nor yourself had really spoken since the spat over Regulus. </p><p>“Is she sick? What did Y/n say?”</p><p>Hermione took a breath before beginning to fiddle with the fabric of her jeans. </p><p>“Not that kind of healer, Harry. Regulus and Y/n are trying to have a baby.” </p><p>Harry’s mouth dropped while Ron looked confused. </p><p>“Why would they want to do that?” </p><p>Hermione shot Ron a glare. </p><p>“Ronald!” </p><p>Ron quickly recovered from his mistake and realized what Hermione was saying. He quickly turned to Harry who sat blinking. Harry sat motionless for a moment before jumping up to pace around the room. </p><p>“Why am I not surprised? Date someone for a short period then have a baby with them...makes perfect sense. Of course, she wants to make a family with him. Why wouldn’t she? Y/n won’t have to worry about him getting killed by some vindictive dark wizard or worry about…”</p><p>Ron quickly came in. </p><p>“Harry, I mean, she is a Slytherin like Regulus. Harry, what do you expect mate? Those two feed off of each other. Regulus is as sassy as Y/n, if not worse. Y/n will say something sassy and Regulus has the perfect back up comment. You won’t get far with trying to insult him.”</p><p>Harry sat down and took off his glasses to hold the bridge of his nose. </p><p>“That isn't what I meant, Ron but thanks for that. I’m going to get some air.” </p><p>Harry didn’t wait for Ron or Hermione to respond before storming out of the room. He was halfway down the stairs when he noticed Regulus sitting on the sofa in the small room off of the kitchen. </p><p>“I’ve got to be out of my mind.” </p><p>Harry muttered before walking in. Regulus didn’t look up from the book that his eyes were glued to. He didn’t even seem to notice Harry or care that the other boy was standing in front of him looking very upset. </p><p>“Regulus, I want to talk to you.” </p><p>Regulus didn’t lookup. He knew it was Harry without having to look at him. </p><p>“Um...okay.” </p><p>Harry opened and closed his hands a few times. It was taking all that he had not to lose his temper. </p><p>“I don’t think y/n needs a baby, it's too dangerous and you’re too old for her.”</p><p>Regulus finally looked up. He raised an eyebrow before smirking.</p><p>“Are you her father?”</p><p>Harry crossed his arms over his chest. </p><p>“No, he’s sitting in there looking confused.” </p><p>Regulus turned to look over his shoulder where Evan sat at the kitchen table muttering to himself... Rolling his eyes, Regulus turned back to Harry. It would be easy to hex the little fool for talking to him but you would also get mad at him. He didn’t feel like dealing with that at the moment. You being pissed at him wouldn’t get you underneath him anytime soon. </p><p>“Yeah, there he is. I guess I should only care about what he has to say but I don’t. Your opinion also matters little to me. I get that you’re chosen one but you're not god. Tell you what, I’ll consider your previous comment and put it in a filing cabinet in my brain. When I get the time and the desire to think about it...I will. Now run along and play in the street.”</p><p>Regulus went back to the book that he was reading as Harry’s furious expression intensified. </p><p>“You’re an ass.” </p><p>Regulus chuckled. </p><p>“Yeah. I’ve been told that. It's a real character flaw.”</p><p>“If Y/n gets injured by being with you...I’ll…”</p><p>Regulus looked up again. </p><p>“Alright, kid, I want you to listen to me. You care about her. I get it. There isn’t anything wrong with it but she’s my girlfriend and that won’t be changing. I’m sorry that you had all the bad shit in your life happen but, hey, crap storms happen. You don’t want me as your enemy. Now, as I said, run along and play.” </p><p>“Play?”</p><p>Harry snapped. Regulus nodded. </p><p>“Play...or whatever you kids call it nowadays.” </p><p>Before Harry could respond, you stepped into the room. You were immediately worried by the furious expression on Harry’s face and Regulus’ cool as a cucumber “this kid isn’t bothering me” demeanor. </p><p>“Reggie?”</p><p> Regulus looked up at you with a small smile. You weren't sure what you missed but had a feeling that whatever it was Harry was on the losing side. </p><p>“Yes, darling?” </p><p>“I need to talk to you.” </p><p>Regulus stood up without another word. He had a feeling where this “talk” was going and he didn’t mind in the slightest. He glanced over his shoulder at Harry before speaking once more. </p><p>“Hey, kid, watch out for cars when you are playing in the street.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regulus followed you upstairs to the bedroom with a pleased smirk on his face. He had wiped whatever bit of toughness that Harry had in him away. If the little git thought that Regulus cared for one minute what he had to think then the “chosen one” had another thing coming. At the moment, it was Regulus’ personal pleasure to make Harry regret ever being born. Sure they were on the same “side” but it didn’t mean that they had to like each other. </p><p>You closed the door behind you as Regulus gave you the small smile that he reserved for you alone. </p><p>“Why did you tell Harry to play in the street?”</p><p>You asked. Regulus shrugged. </p><p>“Well, darling, if he actually listens to me and goes to play in the street then he isn’t that smart is he? If he gets hit by a car...obviously he doesn’t know the concept of moving” </p><p>You shook your head, giving your boyfriend a disapproving mother-like expression. </p><p>“That’s mean, Regulus. I don’t understand why you two are so jealous of each other.”</p><p>Regulus sat down on the bed. He was not jealous of Harry and Harry was not jealous of him...well...maybe he kind of was. The only “jealousy” that Harry felt toward Regulus was because of the relationship that he had with you.</p><p>“He’s the jealous one. I’m just being my loveable self.” </p><p>Regulus attempted to justify it with a smile. He was pleased when you returned the smile. Shaking your head, you took your place on his lap with a leg on either side of his body. </p><p>“You’re only loveable to me.” </p><p>You replied as Regulus leaned forward for a kiss. </p><p>“Well then I am doing nothing uncommon now, am I? I’ll play nice when he does. The little git seems to fancy you in a less than friendly way. He’s lucky that I haven’t hexed him.” </p><p>You didn’t need much encouragement to eagerly kiss Regulus back. </p><p>“He’s wasting his time. I’m in love with you. The quicker that he realizes it the better off that he will be.” </p><p>You said, not pulling your mouth far from Regulus. </p><p>“So, what did you want to talk to me about?”</p><p>This made you pull away and sit back up. Regulus immediately began to regret his decision on asking what was so important. He wanted nothing more than to have some private time with you. It seemed like the private time the two of you shared seemed to be a series of quickies when both of you could sneak off. </p><p>“Evan let it slip to my grandmother about the potion and what we are trying to do.” </p><p>Regulus immediately rolled his eyes. After his less than cheerful meeting with your grandmother a few months beforehand, he wanted nothing more to do with Mrs.Rosier. </p><p>“Of course, he did. What are her terms? I know that she has some.” </p><p>You nodded as you reached out and slowly unbuttoned a few buttons on Regulus’ shirt. He raised an eyebrow, clearly wondering why you were trying to undress him to give weird news? Would this require him getting “buttered” up to accept? </p><p>“She thinks that if we are going to be trying to have a child then we should be married. Reg, you know how old school my grandmother is.” </p><p>Regulus had to agree on that one. Mrs. Rosier was extremely old school. She was the reason that Evan and Emily were married so young when you were born. It only made sense that she would shove this old school belief on her granddaughter. Regulus internally smirked at the idea of Mrs. Rosier stalking about the Rosier manor mumbling about her granddaughter being pregnant with Regulus Black’s bastard child. He knew he didn’t have to envision it, it was probably happening as the two of you spoke.</p><p>“Love, you already have my ring. I told you before if that’s what you wanted…”</p><p>“Is it what you want though?”</p><p>You interrupted. Regulus gave you an annoyed look before continuing. </p><p>“I don’t go around trying to make a child with someone that I wouldn’t want to be in my life forever. Y/n, you know that’s what I want. I don’t know why you worry about such things.” </p><p>You quickly got off of his lap and went to stare at the street below. Regulus frowned. What was going on? You didn’t act like this. </p><p>“So, what else did grandmama say to get you in such a twist?” </p><p>“That was it.”</p><p>You replied. Regulus stood up, running a hand through his hair before joining you at the window. </p><p>“I’m not an idiot, Y/n. Something else is going on and you know how I hate being left in the dark.” </p><p>You sighed and finally looked up. </p><p>“I’m pregnant.” </p><p>Regulus blinked a few times.</p><p>“You literally took the potion less than an hour ago and we haven’t even done anything.” </p><p>“I was pregnant before I took the potion, Regulus! I didn’t know...Tonks had me take a test just to make sure and it came out positive...how I don’t know. I didn’t tell Tonks that it was positive. I pretend it was negative and ran off before she could ask to look at it. For the record, we have been doing it a long lot lately.”</p><p>Regulus’ mouth dropped as he took in your words. You had to fight smiling at the confused expression that had taken over his face. </p><p>“Please say something.” </p><p>You whispered. Regulus immediately smirked.</p><p>“You may want to call that healer and ask for our money back. I don’t want the old bat thinking she fixed something that she actually didn’t do.” </p><p>You gave Regulus a displeased frown. </p><p>“I tell you that I’m pregnant and that is your response? Lovely...excuse me.” </p><p>As you turned to walk out of the room, Regulus reached out and pulled your body back against his. </p><p>“Don’t get mad. I’m sorry. Y/n, I’m happy...I’m thrilled actually. It just shows that we don’t need some magical help to be able to take the next step of building our life together. Also, this is another example of there being nothing wrong with you. I promise I’m happy. What about you? How are you feeling about this?”</p><p>You laid your head against his shoulder. </p><p>“I’m very happy. I just don’t feel very well. I see why Tonks was throwing up in the neighbor's bushes when she was pregnant. Regulus, I’m not ready to tell the others just yet.” </p><p>Regulus gently ran his hand through your hair. </p><p>“We don’t have to tell anyone until you are ready or at least until you start showing. We won’t be able to avoid it then.”</p><p>The following weeks passed without much excitement. Both Regulus and yourself were keeping your “condition” as secret as possible. If you started feeling ill, you would find some way to slip out of the room without being seen. You were honestly shocked that Tonks hadn’t picked up on it yet. Normally, she would pick up on any secret that you had before you ever got the chance to say anything. </p><p>
  <i>Of course, this is the one thing that she doesn’t pick up on.</i>
</p><p>You thought. Part of you was desperate for your best friend to “figure” things out. You wanted nothing more than to have another party in on the secret. </p><p>The house had been mostly quiet since Harry, Ron, and Hermione returned to school. Regulus’ jealous mood had eased and your lover was back to his reserved self. You dreaded the day that Harry figured out what was happening. That was going to be one hell of a disaster! </p><p>Sirius, meanwhile, was headed to his room to find something to harass Kreacher about. As he walked down the hall, he stopped noticing Regulus sitting on the floor beside the heating vent. The expression on Regulus’ face was unreadable. Shrugging, Sirius walked into the room and sunk down beside his brother. </p><p>“We used to spend a lot of time sitting by this vent. I don’t think mum and dad ever realized we could hear right into their bedroom. We heard all of the yelling and screaming”</p><p>Regulus, just realizing that his brother was in the room, blinked a few times. He had been lost in his own world for the past hour and a half. For the past few weeks, Regulus had been watching you get sicker and sicker. It was beginning to wear on his mental state. He couldn’t help feeling a bit selfish for wanting a baby with you so bad that you had to be ill for it to happen. Sure, that was what most women experienced but you weren't most women. You were his and Regulus didn’t like seeing you ill.</p><p>“We never heard anything romantic”</p><p>Regulus finally replied. Sirius made a repulsed expression. The last thing that he wanted to think about was his parents having sex. Granted, if Walburga and Orion didn’t have sex neither Sirius nor Regulus would be in existence. That fact, however, didn’t make Sirius any less repulsed by the knowledge of his parent’s sex life.</p><p>“First, gross. Second, I think that stopped after you were born. I meant overhearing what they were talking about. We could hear what kind of trouble we were in when we misbehaved and come up with a joint story.”</p><p>Regulus remembered those days well. Those were the days when he and Sirius were best friends and caused joint chaos. For example, the day Regulus caught the drapes on fire and Sirius blamed it on Kreacher. Walburga believed the elf over her two children. </p><p>“One would think that they would have figured it out. Do you think that I will be a better father than our father?”</p><p>Regulus didn’t turn to meet his brother’s confused then stunned expression. Sirius blinked a few times before his mouth dropped. </p><p>“Is Y/n pregnant?”</p><p>Regulus nodded, not realizing what he was doing. With one nod of his head, he told the secret that he was supposed to be keeping to himself. </p><p>“I’m not supposed to tell you but yes….yes she is.”</p><p>Sirius was stunned. He didn’t expect it to happen THAT quickly! </p><p>“That didn’t take long. That healer knows her shit. Is this why you are sitting by the vent looking lost?”</p><p>“That could be the reason. The healer and her potion also did nothing. Y/n was pregnant before she drank the potion. She took a test the day that she drank it and it was positive. The doctor that we have been seeing also confirmed that she was pregnant so there is that too.”</p><p>Sirius couldn’t help but be a tad bothered that neither Regulus nor yourself had said a word to him. He figured that he would be the person that the two of you would come to first. As much as Sirius wanted to make a comment on it the expression on Regulus’ face stopped him. His little brother looked lost and close to losing what grip on sanity that he had. Regulus didn’t need to be talked down to like a child and Sirius didn’t want to end up being hexed for making a snide comment.</p><p>“Reg, you’re not dad and Y/n isn’t mum. You’ll do just fine”</p><p>Regulus finally turned to his brother. </p><p>“What if I mess up?”</p><p>Sirius smiled at that one. </p><p>“All parents mess up. Turn the control freak perfectionist off, Reg. Just do what you think is right. You know that I am here for both of you. So is Remus and Tonks and all of the others...they just don’t know it yet. How far is she?”</p><p>“3 ½ months”</p><p>Regulus replied, quietly. Sirius held a hand up. </p><p>“You meant to tell me that she has been pregnant that long and no one has figured it out? Neither of you had said a word?!”</p><p>Regulus smiled. </p><p>“We are good about keeping our mouths shut when we need to.”</p><p>Sirius crossed his arms over his chest like an impatient child. </p><p>“But I wanted to know. This is a big deal. I need to brush up on my <i>being an uncle skills</i>”</p><p>Regulus rolled his eyes. He wasn’t surprised by Sirius’ dramatic reaction. Regulus had already mentioned it to you about telling Sirius before anyone else. His older brother would probably be ecstatic to be the first one in on the secret. </p><p>“You know now. Don’t tell anyone else yet. Y/n won’t be able to hide it much longer. She’s starting to show. I figure if she can make it until Christmas that will be the time she says something.”</p><p>“But she not been sick or anything”</p><p>Sirius commented as he tried to think about any weird behavior that he missed. He couldn’t think of anything that raised alarm bells in his mind. You seemed like normal Y/n.</p><p>“Again, we keep our mouths shut when we need to. She’s only been ill a few times. I consider it lucky. She’s not felt well but none of the actual vomiting.”</p><p>Sirius leaned his head back against the wall. </p><p>“Wow, I am totally shocked by the level of sneaky that the two of you have reached. I won’t say anything.” </p><p>(meanwhile) </p><p>You stood in the kitchen “attempting” to prepare a chicken for dinner. Molly and Arthur were due back in a few weeks and you couldn’t be more ecstatic. You missed Molly’s cooking. Most of all you missed Molly doing the cooking. Cooking had to be one of your least favorite activities and clearly you had no talent in it. There had been many nights that you just threw out whatever it was that you tried to make and ordered take out.  </p><p>“God, this is so gross.”</p><p>You muttered as you pulled the skin off of the chicken. A wave of nausea washed over you as the slimy skin came halfway off. </p><p>“Oh, fuck no.” </p><p>You snapped and threw the chicken down to wash your hands and possibly throw up in the sink. </p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>You quickly looked up to see Evan standing in the doorway. He was looking at you with a concerned expression that he seemed to be wearing a lot lately. Evan had calmed down his super sassy “I hate all of you” attitude and was somewhat tolerable. </p><p>“Yes, I’m just fine.” </p><p>You lied, swallowing back the urge to gag. Evan raised an eyebrow and looked over your shoulder to the half skinned chicken. Shrugging, he stepped into the kitchen and sat down in one of the chairs. </p><p>“I’ve never seen someone almost vomit from cooking a chicken. You’ve seemed ill a lot lately. Maybe you should see a healer?”</p><p>You shook your head. </p><p>“Nah, I’m good...just fine actually.” </p><p>Evan nodded and turned to a magazine that was on the table. He knew exactly what was going on. </p><p>“I know that we haven’t had many chats that have gone well. Whether you like it or not, you are still my daughter and I know a lot about you.” </p><p>“That’s nice.”</p><p>You commented, practically begging Evan to keep yapping. The more that he talked then you could focus on that and not your churning stomach. </p><p>“You should try peppermint. It works well for an upset stomach.” </p><p>You breathed in, hoping a nice deep breath would help your current condition. </p><p>“My stomach is just fine.”</p><p>You knew that you were being stubborn but you couldn’t help it. What if you started caring for Evan and he just disappeared or became a death eater again? You wouldn’t be able to handle that. </p><p>There was also the knowledge that you would have to explain to your child one day why their “grandfather” looked the same age as mummy and daddy. That was going to be one awkward conversation! </p><p>Evan, meanwhile, put the magazine that he was holding down. </p><p>“When your mother was pregnant with you, she would vomit anytime someone came near her with a raw chicken. She was sick all the time. It didn’t matter how many times I asked her if she was ill, she would always say no.” </p><p>Evan fought the urge to smile as you began to resemble a petrified deer. </p><p>“You’re pregnant, Y/n and I am just curious does Regulus know?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>“You’re pregnant, Y/n, and I am just curious, does Regulus know?”</i>
</p><p>You stood looking at Evan with wide eyes. Everyone was going to find out the truth sooner or later. You weren’t going to be able to hide under oversized sweaters or kitchen counters forever. </p><p>“I would sure hope that he knows.” </p><p>You snapped before adding. </p><p>“Now will you hush before everyone else hears?” </p><p>Before Evan could respond, Tonks and Remus fell through the kitchen door. Tonks looked up with a huge blush on her face. You groaned. </p><p>“Were you two listening at the door?”</p><p>Remus stood up and pulled Tonks up with him. He quickly dusted off his shirt before turning to you. </p><p>“I was coming to make tea and she was hovering by the keyhole.” </p><p>Tonks was across the room and had you in a giant hug before you were able to move. </p><p>“How did that potion work so fast? I didn’t think it could be possible…”</p><p>“She didn’t take the potion.” </p><p>Regulus replied as he stepped into the kitchen He had heard the commotion from the other room and figured it was best to go ahead and get this moment over with. </p><p>“You mean to tell me that you two did it….”</p><p>Regulus rolled his eyes at Tonks’ question. </p><p>“Yes, we did it.” </p><p>Tonks squealed even louder. </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell us?”</p><p>You carefully wiggled away from your best friend in order to breathe.</p><p>“Well, we wanted to make sure that everything was okay before running our mouths. It looks like Evan was just a bit slicker than I planned.”</p><p>Evan grinned. </p><p>“I just know things.”</p><p>He had to stifle a laugh at the expression on Regulus’ face. </p><p>“Well, I guess you would know. The funny thing about you knowing everything is the fact that you thought having Emma jump up and down after sex would stop her from getting pregnant.” </p><p>Evan’s sly smile faded as Regulus smiled slyly. You, meanwhile, shook your head and went back to the sink. </p><p>“And another reason why teenagers having sex is stupid stupid stupid.” </p><p>Evan scowled in your direction. </p><p>“And if we hadn’t you wouldn’t be here.” </p><p>“Okay, we can stop this conversation.” </p><p>Regulus hissed. The less that he had to talk about events in the past the happier that he would be. Evan nodded. </p><p>“I agree. Horrible conversation...our past sucked.” </p><p>“Evan, I said stop.”</p><p>Regulus muttered. Tonks looked away from the little spat that Evan and Regulus were having and turned back to you. </p><p>“How far are you?”</p><p>“3 ½ months.” </p><p>Tonks squealed.</p><p>“I’m so happy for you. Everything is going to be just fine.”</p><p>You nodded but was still a bit worried about how long “just fine” would last? </p><p>“Things in my life just don’t go fine, Dora. Something is going to go crazy before long. I just know it.” </p><p>Tonks smiled and lovingly pulled you into a hug. </p><p>“It's just baby jitters. I promise everything will be fine. Just take a step back and take a few nice breaths.” </p><p>The following three months passed without much excitement and you were just fine with it. To appease Regulus, you agreed to stop working as much. You weren’t as thrilled as he was about it, however. Sitting locked in Grimmauld Place day after day was beginning to get old. Whenever Tonks went off for a raid or a mission for the order, you sat watching her with an expression of jealousy on your face. You had never been a “sit back and take it easy” type. </p><p>You were thankful when Christmas time came around and this year it was going to be at the burrow. Christmas was going to be a good time but also a nerve wrecking time. You knew that Harry was going to realize about your condition. Part of you was concerned that he and Regulus were going to have some kind of epic showdown. </p><p><i>No one needs that.</i> </p><p>You muttered, stepping into the burrow. Regulus had already promised that he would be on his best behavior. Glancing to your love, Regulus had his serious expression on his face. Regulus’ level of “protective boyfriend” had gone from 1 to 1,000 over the past few months. Something told you that if Harry started something Regulus would have no issue with finishing it. </p><p>“Reggie…”</p><p>His eyes rolled over to you darkly. </p><p>“I told you that I won’t hurt him. I’ll be nice.”</p><p>Regulus struggled with the word “nice.” While Regulus knew that killing Harry wasn’t an option that didn’t mean that he couldn’t break off a few pieces. Regulus quickly shook the thoughts from his head. If he hurt Harry in the slightest, you would be furious with him...that was the last thing that Regulus wanted. </p><p>When you gave him a sweet smile, Regulus knew that you were pleased with his answer.  </p><p>“Thank you, love.”</p><p>Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat at the table eagerly talking to Kingsley when you stepped in with Regulus behind you. It had been a few months since you had seen Kingsley. He looked up with a surprised smile. Clearly, he was surprised with your condition as anyone else. </p><p>“Well, look at that...someone finally caught you.” </p><p>Kingsley’s comment itself made you laugh. He of all people knew how you felt about having children and now here you were having one. </p><p>“Yeah, it looks like it.”</p><p>You commented before turning to face Harry. He sat with his mouth open while Ron and Hermione had wide eyes. </p><p>“It's good to see you all.” </p><p>Hermione was the first one to be able to speak. From the first time that she had seen you with Regulus, Hermione had a feeling that this relationship was a lot more serious than Harry believed. She had been trying to convince Harry since that day in the hospital to give up on any hopes of getting into a relationship with you. Now that you were having a child with Regulus there was just another nail in the proverbial coffin. </p><p>“Y/n, we had no idea. Congratulations.” </p><p>You smiled. Hermione’s comment was stunned yet genuine. Harry sat quietly for a moment longer. </p><p>“Yeah...congratulations. If you all will excuse me...I think Mr. Weasley needed some help with something.” </p><p>Regulus, meanwhile, gave Harry a small smile and a little sarcastic wave as the boy left the room. Again, Regulus wasn’t for sure why he was so insecure when it came to Harry but he was. The boy was turning Regulus into one hell of a petty bitch. He knew that he didn’t have anything to worry about but antagonizing him seemed to be fun. </p><p>Remus, meanwhile, had watched the whole thing with an annoyed expression on his face. You gave Remus an annoyed look as if telling him how “not in the mood for this” you were. Remus quickly stood. </p><p>“Regulus and Harry I want to talk to you both...alone.”</p><p>Both Regulus and Harry frowned before following Remus into another room. Remus turned with a loud sigh. </p><p>“Whatever you two have going on between each other needs to stop. This has gone on long enough. Harry, I am sorry but Y/n is in love with Regulus and they are having a child together. Regulus, getting under Harry’s skin isn’t fair for him or for Y/n. Whether you like it or not, Y/n and Harry have had a long friendship that shouldn’t be disrupted because of your relationship. I will also say that Y/n doesn’t deserve to have to choose between the two of you. Do you both understand?”</p><p>Regulus and Harry looked at each other out of the corners of their eyes before nodding. </p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>Regulus muttered. Remus did have a point. As you got further along, Regulus didn’t want to give you any reason to be more stressed. He could be nice (or his version of nice) to Harry for now once the kid was born, Regulus could gleefully go back to antagonizing Harry.</p><p>“You’re right.”</p><p>Harry replied. Remus smiled. </p><p>“Good, now I don’t care if you like each other. You can hate each other for what it's worth but let's act like adults. If the two of you care about Y/n then you will put your petty differences aside.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Harry responded. Regulus didn’t make any facial expression. </p><p>“Do I have to hug him?”</p><p>Remus groaned. </p><p>“Regulus, did you hear anything that I said?”</p><p>Regulus gave Remus an extra sassy nod. </p><p>“I’m not deaf. I’ll be...nice to him but I’m not hugging him.”</p><p>Remus put a hand over his face. </p><p>“Fine...go find Y/n and be pleasant to her.”</p><p>The next hour passed with a bit more peace. Harry and Regulus could be in the same room with each other without shouting insults at each other. You had been talking quietly to Tonks when Harry made a comment about Draco being a death eater. </p><p>“Draco Malfoy a death eater?”</p><p>You questioned. Harry nodded as Hermione shook her head. </p><p>“Yes, Y/n. Harry is under the impression that Draco is now a death eater.” </p><p>This wasn’t surprising news to you. If there was one person that you had always expected to see as a death eater it was Draco Malfoy. Although you considered Draco to be a giant coward, if his father told him to be a death eater, he would do it.</p><p>“He is, Hermione. There is no denying it.” </p><p>You glanced over at Regulus, who had sat up after hearing what he wanted in the conversation. </p><p>“If he’s anything like his father then he’s a giant pussy.”</p><p>“Regulus.”</p><p>You said his name with a smirk. Regulus shrugged. </p><p>“It's the truth. Love. Lucius never does anything unless it's going to make him look good. You should have seen him at his initiation. It was laughable.” </p><p>Harry found himself staring at the dark mark on Regulus’ arm that was clearly visible under his rolled-up sleeves.</p><p>“What was yours?” </p><p>Regulus’ eyes flickered to Harry before he smiled. He ignored how you were looking at him with wary eyes. It didn’t matter that you were raised with the dark arts, Regulus could see the discomfort brewing under the surface. </p><p>“You don’t want to know. How old is Draco?” </p><p>“16”</p><p>Hermione answered. </p><p>“The same age that I was. Voldemort must be getting desperate for followers again. Look, if you think that your little classmate is a death eater then he most likely is. I would tell you if he was or wasn’t but I, unfortunately, don’t have the contacts that I used to.” </p><p>Harry scooted to the edge of his seat. Regulus’ unbothered tone when speaking about being a death eater made him nervous. The expression on your face didn’t help either. </p><p>“How did you just quit? I thought that it was for life.”</p><p>Harry questioned. Regulus smirked again. </p><p>“It is for life. Trust me, I don’t lay low just for shits and giggles. If they get me...let's just say it won’t be pretty.” </p><p>“Can we stop this conversation?”</p><p>You asked. Although you knew, what would happen if another death eater got their hands on Regulus, you didn’t want to think of it. He was a traitor in their eyes and that wasn’t something that was looked highly upon by Voldemort. You would never see Regulus again and at the moment you couldn't mentally handle that thought.</p><p>The rest of the night passed without much excitement. Tonks and Remus decided to leave a little early. Remus was feeling rough due to his cycle and wanted nothing more than to pass out. Molly had offered to keep Teddy in order for his parents to have one night of peace. Stepping outside the door, you frowned at how Remus was looking out into the darkness. Tonks evidently was seeing the same thing.</p><p>“Sweetheart?”</p><p>She said in a sweet loving tone. Before Remus could respond there was a loud bang followed by fire surrounding the burrow. In front of you stood none other than freaking Bellatrix Lestrange. </p><p>“That bitch. I have been looking for her!”</p><p>You snapped as Harry pushed his way through the bodies in the doorway. </p><p>“Harry!”</p><p>Remus and Tonks shouted at the same time as he took off down the steps and across the lawn. Before you could register what was going on Ginny too was down the steps going after Harry all while ignoring her parent's panicked screams.</p><p>“Oh like hell, this is going to happen.” </p><p>You hissed before pulling loose from the grip that Regulus had on you. Taking off the steps, you ignored Regulus screaming for you to stop. Taking your wand out, you cleared a path through the fire. You were not about to watch one of your best friends die when there was plenty that you could do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You ran through the swamp after the sound of Harry yelling. The last thing that you were about to let happen was your friend get killed by some maniac.  </p><p>“Harry!”</p><p>You snapped his name before reaching out and grabbing a hold of his jacket. Harry spun around and looked at you with wide eyes. </p><p>“What are you doing out here?”</p><p>“Coming after you, of course! I am not about to watch Bellatrix turn you into a pinata.” </p><p>Harry blinked a few times as the seriousness of the situation hit him. The two of you were off on your own, in the middle of a very dark swamp, with a crazed woman and God only knew who else out there. </p><p>“Y/n, you’re pregnant.”</p><p>Harry stammered out. He wasn’t surprised when you gave him an annoyed look. </p><p>“Congratulations, thank you for noticing. Now let's go.”</p><p>Before Harry could make some argument about you not needing to be out risking your life a twig snapped a few feet away. </p><p>“Did you hear that?”</p><p>Harry whispered. You took your wand out with a frown. Tossing your hair over your shoulder, you carefully glanced over your shoulder. Whatever made that noise was about to be hurting...like stuck in the hospital for three months hurting. </p><p>“Come on.”</p><p>You quietly whispered to Harry before tugging him with you. Harry spent the next few minutes silently pleading with you to stop as Remus and Tonks’ voice shouted both of your names. </p><p>“Damn it, I am never going to get Bellatrix with them yelling like that.”</p><p>You grumbled as a hand reached through the tall grass and grabbed your hand. Regulus stepped out looking angrier than you had ever seen. You winced as his hand tightened around your arm. </p><p>“Are you both out of your god damned minds?”</p><p>Regulus hissed. You tried to pull away but there was no getting away from him. </p><p>“I wasn’t about to let him get killed.”</p><p>You motioned to Harry with your head. Harry, meanwhile, had the feeling that if Regulus was going to kill him that this would be the moment. Regulus’ eyes were dark in the moonlight as he scowled in Harry’s direction. </p><p>“If he’s dumb enough to go running around out here then he deserves what he gets.” </p><p>Before you could reply with some snappy comment Bellatrix appeared a few feet away. She had her typical insane grin on her face until she saw Regulus at your side. Her mouth dropped the moment that she locked eyes with the cousin that she thought was dead. </p><p>Regulus, meanwhile, had his wand out and his Bellatrix with a hex before she could think about what was happening. The moment that she recovered, she vanished.</p><p>“Damn it, I have been after her for months!” </p><p>You grumbled as Regulus wrapped his hand back around your wrist. </p><p>“Let's go.” </p><p>Regulus’ mind was spinning in high gear. If Bella appeared in front of him in a few moments, he wouldn’t be surprised. The last thing that he really wanted to do was take his cousin out but he would if needed. There was going to be no way that he was going to let anything happen to you! He had to prove to Evan, who was probably still passed out from the shock of you doing something so asinine, that you were alive and well. </p><p><i>What was she thinking?</i> </p><p>That was the only thought that Regulus could think of. Why did you think that it was a great idea to go after Bellatrix Lestrange in your condition? Regulus didn’t give two shits how good of an auror you were. You put yourself and your child in danger. Did you ever stop to think about what Regulus would do without you? You were the one link that kept him sane and stopped him from backsliding into old ways. </p><p>“Reggie, can you slow down?”</p><p>You hissed. Regulus didn’t turn to face you. His voice was icy when he finally decided to reply (but didn’t slow down).</p><p>“You ran awful fast to get out there. I think a few more steps will be just fine.” </p><p>Harry finally decided to come in. Whether what you did was stupid or not, Regulus had no business being a total ass to you. </p><p>“Regulus, she said slow down.” </p><p>Regulus stopped walking before turning to look at Harry. The expression in his eyes was almost wild as you shoved him forward. </p><p>“Just go!”</p><p>You snapped. </p><p>Getting back to Arthur and Molly’s now destroyed house, you were immediately grabbed by Tonks and Molly who was checking you for any signs of injuries as Sirius and Remus were quietly talking to Harry. </p><p>“That was the stupidest thing that I have ever seen in my fucking life.” </p><p>You turned to hear Evan’s voice. Evan was still sitting on the ground with a hand over his face. When he looked up, Evan’s face was pale and full of concern. </p><p>“Well, I would have caught her ass but somebody had to be loud…”</p><p>You said the “somebody” part loud enough for Regulus to hear. Evan looked between the two of you realizing that all wasn’t “happy” for once.</p><p>“You do that again, you might as well just lay me down in a big pine box because I will just fall over and die...again.” </p><p>You sighed. </p><p>“I’m fine. You know, no one ever freaked out before when I went on missions and faced a lot worse than Bella.”</p><p>“Situation was different.”</p><p>Evan replied before getting up to go join Regulus who immediately started whispering under his breath. </p><p>You had a feeling that the next few days were going to be one hell of a shitfest! For this being your first fight with Regulus (whether it was your fault or not) it was going to be a doozy! </p><p>Sure enough, your feelings were correct. You didn’t say a word to Regulus and he didn’t say a word to you. He used Molly, Sirius, or Remus to find out how you were feeling. The rather amusing part was Regulus still had to be in whatever room that you were in but couldn’t bring himself to speak to you. It was almost laughable, in your opinion. He reminded you of a child that was too stubborn to ask for something that he wanted but would make damn sure that you didn’t forget about him. </p><p>“So, Reg, rode the sofa again last night, huh?”</p><p>You looked up at Evan’s snarky comment. That was the other funny part. Evan had declared war on Regulus too and took pleasure in giving him grief whenever the opportunity presented itself. You watched the two bicker back and forth like an old married couple before going back to your cup of coffee. </p><p>“Are they still at it?”</p><p>You looked up as Tonks sat down beside you.</p><p>“Oh, yeah. It's hilarious.” </p><p>You commented as Regulus started calling Evan a slew of names that would make a sailor blush. </p><p>“I think Evan is taking his new role as your father seriously. It's amusing.” </p><p>You groaned. Evan was definitely hovering around a lot more. Anytime that you made a peep, the man was asking if you needed anything. You had successfully sent him to the supermarket for snacks at three am the past few evenings when cravings began to kick in. </p><p>“He’s helpful.” </p><p>The front door opened, ending the conversation with Tonks. Sirius stepped in looking a bit off-color. He immediately gave both Tonks and yourself a guilty grin that automatically meant he had done something. </p><p>“I wonder what he’s done?”</p><p>You questioned. Tonks groaned. </p><p>“Sirius, what’s wrong?”</p><p>Tonks asked as Remus took a seat beside her. Sirius anxiously started tapping his foot as all sets of eyes on him. He turned to Regulus. Sirius wasn’t sure why he was turning to his younger brother at this particular moment but Regulus was the one that he chose. </p><p>“I have a problem.” </p><p>Regulus didn't look up from his book. </p><p>“What do I look like Vanilla Ice and am going to solve it?” </p><p>Sirius blinked a few times and was finally able to smile. </p><p>That's a good one but no...Reg...I’m panicking here. I fucked up.” </p><p>Remus finally stepped in. He knew that this conversation was going to go nowhere if he didn’t. Regulus was just going to make sassy sarcastic comments and Sirius was going to keep going on about fucking up without ever saying what it was that he actually did. </p><p>“Sirius, what did you do?”</p><p> Sirius looked back to Remus and Tonks with a mixture of guilt and embarrassment in his eyes. </p><p>“Sooo…do you all remember about 11 years ago when I was still going through my hoe phase?”</p><p>Remus rolled his eyes. That was a part of his past that he really didn’t want to think about. He spent the majority of his time either worrying about what Sirius was doing and how this was going to affect Harry’s young mind. The last thing that Remus wanted to explain to the child was <i>“sorry kid but your godfather is a slut.”</i>  </p><p>“Unfortunately.” </p><p>Remus replied as Regulus looked up. </p><p>“I was at the bottom of a lake so I remember nothing. I do, however, know what a hoe that you used to be.” </p><p>Sirius gave his brother a scowl. The last thing that Sirius wanted to think about at that moment was Regulus lying there at the bottom of that lake. </p><p>“Anyhow...so I slept with this girl and apparently got her pregnant. I have a daughter that is like 10.”</p><p>Everyone in the room went dead silent and stared at Sirius who looked very uncomfortable. </p><p>“Well..someone say something….” </p><p>Sirius finally choked out. Regulus put his book down. </p><p>“1 question.” </p><p>“What?” </p><p>Sirius said with a sigh as Regulus started laughing. </p><p>“I knew this was going to happen. Damn, I said this years ago. Evan, didn’t I say it?”</p><p>Evan nodded, clearly as amused as Regulus was. It didn’t seem like that long ago that it was Regulus and Evan sat at the Slytherin table watching Sirius flirt with whatever person passed by him. Now here was the proof of Regulus’ <i>“My brother is probably going to get some girl pregnant and it will be a disaster that I won’t be able to look away from”</i> comment. </p><p>Sirius frowned again.</p><p>“That was more of a statement than a question but okay.” </p><p>Regulus finally got a grip on himself the moment he realized that you were giving him a displeased look. It didn’t matter whether the two of you were speaking or not, he didn’t want to be on the receiving end of that look. </p><p>“Sorry. I’m guessing by the way that you are freaking out that you were unaware. Now as far as how Remus and Tonks are going to take it...take it you two.” </p><p>Remus sat blinking a few times before finally being able to speak. </p><p>“Where is this child and who is her mother?” </p><p>Sirius shrugged. He could see the disappointment clearly written all over Remus’ face. </p><p>“No clue on the mother part. Apparently, she’s dead though...I received a letter from the ministry telling me about this lovely series of events. The kid is with the ministry right now.”</p><p>You finally decided that it was time to speak. For the past few moments, you had been silently observing the fiasco at hand and decided that it was time to chip in. </p><p>“So, you’re just leaving her with the ministry?”</p><p>Sirius shook his head.</p><p>“No, I’m going to collect her tomorrow. I just thought that I would tell you all so when I show up with a kid there wasn’t going to be any questions as to what I did.” </p><p>Regulus laughed darkly as he closed his book. </p><p>“That poor kid is going to have some questions when you bring her to this zoo. It would probably be a good lesson. Teach the kid about shady people and who not to talk to first thing...what could go wrong?” </p><p>You narrowed your eyes on Regulus. </p><p>“She could think that her uncle suffers from an incurable case of asshole disease.” </p><p>You turned your attention back to Sirius feeling automatically guilty that the shocked and bewildered expression on his face. </p><p>“It’s going to be okay. Let's go make you some tea.” </p><p>“Tea?” </p><p>Sirius questioned. He didn’t know how tea was supposed to make him feel better but at the moment you were being the kindest out of everyone else. You, meanwhile, nodded. </p><p>“Yes, it's what I do whenever your brother is upset and I have a feeling that it will work wonders for you too.” </p><p>Sirius didn’t argue any further and followed you into the kitchen ignoring Regulus’ cold glare.  </p><p>For the first few moments, Sirius was dead silent as you fiddled with the tea kettle. You were waiting for Sirius to start talking. In your head, you were counting down <i>5,4,3,2,....1</i></p><p>“Are you disappointed in me too?” </p><p>You turned around with a smile on your face. </p><p>“No, I’m not. I’m not because we all make stupid mistakes in our lives. Ask Regulus about that mark on his arm...he’s got mistakes. I have them. Remus has them...everyone in this house has made mistakes. One of us judging you over something like this wouldn’t be the right thing to do and I don’t think anyone here is honestly upset. This is just surprising.” </p><p>Sirius looked grateful for the words that left your mouth. </p><p>“I don’t know anything about raising girls. Harry was one thing..this kid….what if I fuck up?”</p><p>You put a teacup down in front of him.</p><p>“You are going to mess up and you know what...the kid will be okay. I am a prime example of what happens when two parents fuck up royally. I’m not a complete heathen. Look, I’ll help you all that I can. It seems that I won’t be getting back to work as quickly as I planned. I will have plenty of time to play auntie to your kids too. Do you know her name?” </p><p>Sirius nodded. </p><p>“Lucinda. I received that much information in the letter.” </p><p>You smiled. </p><p>“That’s a pretty name. It's too bad about her mother...whoever she is. The poor kid is going through a hell of a trauma. As a child who went through trauma, I will go ahead and tell you that you will need to develop a high degree of patience. There is a good chance that this child will not just attach to us all right away. It will probably take her time.” </p><p>Sirius nodded, putting his hands over his face.</p><p>“I already thought about that. Are you sure that it will be okay?”</p><p>You put your cup down as your own baby kicked you hard in the ribs. </p><p>“Maybe not today or tomorrow but eventually…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Sirius calmed down, you went upstairs to the bedroom for a nap. After all of the excitement, you needed some rest. Regulus sat on the bed when you walked in. He looked up at you with those “please love me” eyes that typically got him anything that he wanted. </p><p><i>Ugh, why does he have to be so fudging adorable?</i> </p><p>You thought as Regulus finally spoke. </p><p>“Is he okay?”</p><p>You nodded, sitting down beside him. </p><p>“I think I calmed him down. Regulus smirked. If there was someone that could talk anyone down after being upset by something...it was you. Even though you were typically sarcastic and sassy, you knew how to handle upset people like a champ. </p><p>“How did you do it? Scotch?”</p><p>Both of you laughed at that. It had been days since the two of you had a conversation like this and you realized how much that you missed it. You had missed “your” Regulus more than anything else. His sudden sullen quietness that he usually reserved for other people being directed at you was more hurtful than any of his icy words could have been. You understood though. He was still in a panicked state over you running after Harry and Bellatrix. It was risky...you had to admit that (especially given your condition). Had the roles been reversed you would have probably been a wreck to. You may have chosen your words and actions a little differently but you would have been upset. </p><p>“That is actually a brilliant idea, darling. I just talked him down. That’s what he needed. It's clearly a shock.”</p><p>Regulus took your hand in his as he traced his fingers over your palm. A “shock” was a great way of putting what he had just witnessed. Knowing that he had a niece that was 10 was a definite shock to Regulus’ system. He had tried to process his thoughts on the matter and was only coming up with anger and annoyance. Regulus’ main source of annoyance was with the child’s mother, whoever she was. The woman should have come to Sirius when she found out that she was expecting. He was already raising Harry so he could have easily supported his own child. </p><p>Your voice pulled Regulus from his thoughts. </p><p>“How are you feeling about it?” </p><p>Regulus turned his attention back to you. </p><p>“I don’t know. I mean...I always suspected that Sirius would knock some girl up with the way that he behaved but it's different now that it actually happened. Part of me is angry that Sirius is getting hit with this 10 years later. I mean, he’s missed 10 years of this child’s life.  Another part is pissy because there wasn’t much that I could do to help him being dead and all. The last part is thrilled that this child didn’t grow up with my family...you know what a hot disaster that is. However, I have no idea what kind of trauma this child did grow up with...it could be 10 times worse than whatever we had to offer.” </p><p>You lay your head on his shoulder with a sigh. Regulus was definitely right on that one. This kid could be 100% blissfully normal or could be some poor damaged thing that grew up like yourself. </p><p>“Either way, she just lost her mother. That will be rough. No matter if a parent is cruel or not...when you lose a parent it's painful. You think about what you could have had if the fates would have been remotely kind to you.” </p><p>You said, sadly. Regulus immediately frowned, feeling awful. That statement alone told Regulus how you were feeling. No matter how tough of a front that you put up, you were missing your own mother. It was probably the way Regulus felt when he “woke up” to find that both of his own parents were dead. There was a mixture of relief and sadness. </p><p>“We can give the child something better, you know? I think Sirius will do just fine. It may be a bit of a dumpster fire at first but at least we won’t be our parents.” </p><p>You had to agree with Regulus on that one. Sirius, Regulus, and yourself at least knew what “not to do.” The three of you wouldn’t care if the child was a Slytherin or a Gryffindor or any house for that matter. You would see the child’s talents and what made that child “special.” </p><p>“That's true. We are most certainly not them.” </p><p>The two of you sat in silence until you squeaked as the baby shoved another little foot in your ribs. Regulus’ head turned in your direction. </p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>You nodded. </p><p>“I would be if your child would leave my ribs alone.”</p><p>Regulus smirked before gently placing his hand on your stomach. You were thrilled to see him smile when the baby moved under his hand. </p><p>“The baby has been moving a lot lately.” </p><p>Regulus commented, his smile not leaving his face. </p><p>“I guess I should stop drinking coffee if I want to make it another month. Just so you know, we are never doing this again.”</p><p>Regulus nodded. He was fine with this being the only one. Now that he knew healers didn’t know everything, he was pleased with the outcome. </p><p>“That’s fine with me. Y/n, about the past few days...I’m sorry that I have been a dick. Watching you run off after my psycho cousin scared the crap out of me. You know that I couldn’t function without you. Since I came back from whatever it was that Voldemort did to me...you’ve been the constant that I needed.” </p><p>You copied his action of taking his hand in yours and stroking your fingers over his palm. This was one of the ways to calm him down. A few soft strokes of your hand would leave Regulus a moldable little lump of clay in your hands.</p><p>“In your defense, it was kind of dumb for me to run after her.”</p><p>Regulus rolled his eyes. </p><p>“I didn’t have to be a dick though.” </p><p>“You had your reasons. Let's just say everything is okay and move on, huh?”</p><p>Regulus nodded, feeling thrilled for that outcome. If he could just have you back as his lover and things be normal he would be fine with everything in his life. </p><p>“That sounds really nice.” </p><p>The next morning you stood with Regulus and Sirius as the three of you waited to finally meet Lucinda. Neither Regulus nor Sirius had said much since arriving at the ministry. Sirius had been a nervous wreck all morning and had been anxiously tapping his fingers on any surface that he could get his hands on. It was Regulus that finally told him to “fucking stop.” </p><p>You couldn’t help but smile at the difference between both brothers. Sirius stood looking like his typical rock’n’roll god self while Regulus stood at your side in the dark suit that hugged his slender body perfectly.  </p><p>
  <i>Now isn’t the time to start drooling over him.</i>
</p><p>You thought with a smile as Sirius turned to his brother. </p><p>“What do I say?”</p><p>Regulus didn’t make a facial expression or turn to face his brother. How the fuck was he supposed to tell Sirius what to say when he didn’t know himself. </p><p><i>Hi, we are your family but just found out about you.</i> </p><p>
  <i>Hello, you’re coming with us. Do you have any emotional issues that we should know about? </i>
</p><p>Regulus had to choke back a smirk at both of those thoughts. Sirius was going to have to tackle this one. Regulus had no idea what he would say if the shoe was on the other foot.</p><p>“You could start with hello.”</p><p>Regulus suggested earning a sneer from his older brother. </p><p>“I am so glad that I asked you for help.” </p><p>Regulus again didn’t turn to his elder brother.</p><p>“You know that I’m not good at these things.”</p><p>“She’s your niece too.”</p><p>Sirius commented. Finally, Regulus turned to look at his brother. </p><p>“I am very much aware of that. Have you thought about just what we are getting ourselves into, Sirius? This child could be damaged...worse than what we were.” </p><p>Sirius closed his eyes. He didn’t want to think about that. The last thing that he wanted to consider was his own child could have had a worse childhood than him. In all of his years, Sirius had sworn that if he were to ever have a child that she/he would never grow up with abuse. Now that promise could have been for nothing…</p><p>“She’s still my daughter...traumatized or not. I can’t just do nothing.” </p><p>Regulus frowned. </p><p>“That isn’t what I meant. I only meant that we should both be prepared for the worst.” </p><p>Sirius nodded. </p><p>“You shouldn’t worry about it. You have your own family to deal with. Y/n will have your baby soon. You shouldn’t be worried about mine.” </p><p>The sentence left Sirius’ mouth before he really thought about what he had said. He knew, if it had been years before, Regulus would do nothing to help him. He would probably sit back and watch him suffer. It wasn’t until Sirius saw the annoyed expression on Regulus’ face did he realize that his brother wasn’t going to just leave him behind. </p><p>“You’re talking crazy. Whether I have my own family or not, you are still my brother and I’m not letting you do this alone.” </p><p>You sniffed earning a stare from both Regulus and Sirius. </p><p>“God damn these pregnancy hormones...you two are making me want to cry. This is worse than the sad abused pet commercial.”</p><p>Before Sirius or Regulus could make a comment, a witch stepped out of the office. Her attention went to Sirius before smiling politely. </p><p>“Mr. Black, I am sorry to have kept you waiting. If you all will come with me.” </p><p>Sirius was crossing the room without a second thought. Regulus’ hand wrapped around yours, seeking reassurance that only you could provide. You gave him a small smile before the two of you followed Sirius into a small office. The witch turned with another kind smile. </p><p>“She hasn’t said more than two words since she has been with us. I believe that the poor dear has suffered something horrible in her short life.” </p><p>Regulus turned to face you with a dark expression that said “I knew it.”  Sirius was unable to say a word so it was Regulus that turned to the woman and said a quiet thank you. </p><p>The three of you waited until the witch walked out of the room before turning to face the small girl sitting by the window. Both Sirius and Regulus glanced at each other as the little girl turned. Right away both brothers could see their mother as a child looking back at them. Everything about Lucinda screamed Walburga Black only with deliberate differences. She was a lot smaller than Walburga at ten years old. </p><p>You, meanwhile, couldn’t help but smile. Everything about her screamed Sirius and Regulus Black. Her eyes matched her father’s, however, the expression on her face reminded you of Regulus. </p><p>The poor dear looked scared to death. Your newly acquired maternal instincts kicked in and you wanted nothing more than to hug the poor little girl and stroke your fingers through her curly dark hair...yet another feature that she shared with Regulus.</p><p>You stood quietly beside Regulus as Sirius knelt down in front of Lucinda and spoke quietly. </p><p>“Hi sweetheart, I know this all has to be very confusing for you and I’m sorry that you are going through the things that you are. I’m…”</p><p>“You’re my father. I know. I heard what the woman out there said to some other people.” </p><p>Sirius nodded. </p><p>“I am. I don’t know everything about you, dear but I won’t let anything bad happen to you again. You can have a family now. Speaking of which, this is your uncle Regulus and aunt Y/n. They are going to help take care of you too.” </p><p>The whole way back to Grimmauld Place, Lucinda didn’t say much. Her eyes were focused solely on the road in front of her. You had a feeling that Regulus was going to be right about the whole thing. This poor dear had seen things that children hadn’t seen and had no idea how to recover from it. </p><p>You stood in the kitchen helping Tonks cook dinner. Tonks gave you a smile before patting your arm. </p><p>“You know that it is all going to be okay, right? We are going to get the little love straightened out and before long we’ll all make some strange big happy family.”</p><p>Regulus was sitting at the table and laughed at Tonks’ comment. </p><p>“She’s onto something, Y/n. Notice that she said strange. I think that's fitting.” </p><p>“Strange works for us.” </p><p>You commented as Lucinda walked in. She sat down across from Regulus. Her eyes had locked on you watching your every move. Tonks elbowed you in the side with a small grin as if telling you to “work some magic.” </p><p>“So sweetheart, what foods do you not like? </p><p>The little girl shrugged. </p><p>“I’m not picky ma’am.” </p><p>Regulus’ eyes rolled up from the paper as you tilted your head. </p><p>“You don’t have to call me ma’am.” </p><p>Lucinda shrugged. </p><p>“Mother would have beaten me if I didn’t.” </p><p>Both Regulus and yourself locked gazes. You could see the fury quickly building in your lover’s face as he pressed his lips together. Taking a breath, you crossed the room and sat down beside Lucinda. </p><p>“I had a mother like that too. Lucinda you were born into a family that didn’t appreciate you. Now things are going to be very different. You have a lot of people who care for you now.”</p><p>The following weeks proved to be some of the more difficult for everyone in the house. You quickly began to realize how much Lucinda’s early childhood reminded you of your own and it was one of the more painful things that you had dealt with in a long time. Lucinda reminded you so much of yourself as a child. She was quiet, agreeable, and quickly grown to following you all over the place (and you didn’t mind). She was quickly opening up to everyone a little more with each day. </p><p>You smiled at how much she reminded you of an even mixture of Regulus and Sirius. Something told you that once she “came into her own,” Lucinda would be the perfect little trouble maker. Sirius was too good at getting caught. Lucinda, however, had Regulus’ sneaky nature and would probably get away with whatever the task was.</p><p>One morning, you stood in the kitchen feeding your obsessive need for hot chocolate. Regulus and Sirius had gone off on a mission leaving Tonks and yourself at home with Lucinda. </p><p>“Hot chocolate again?”</p><p>Tonks smirked at the expression on your face as you shoved another bite of a cupcake in your mouth.</p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>Tonks gave Lucinda a playful smile before turning back to you. </p><p>“If you keep feeding that baby like that, he will never want to be born.”</p><p>You rolled your eyes before turning and going off in search of a bottle of water.  </p><p>“Yeah, well I don’t think that is going to be happening.” </p><p>Tonks quickly sat up on the counter. </p><p>“Yeah, and why is that?”</p><p>You turned. </p><p>“Considering that I have been having contractions all morning off and on.” </p><p>Tonks' amused expression immediately turned to worry. She quickly looked down at her watch. Jumping off of the counter, Tonks quickly began to pace. </p><p>“It's too soon. You have another month and a half. Have you called Regulus?”</p><p>“Tonks, it's a bit early to panic. It isn’t like my water…”</p><p>As soon as you said it a wet sensation went down your legs. Tonks met your gaze as her mouth dropped. She quickly turned and tossed her phone at Lucinda who effortlessly caught it. </p><p>“Darling, call your father and uncle. Keep calling them obnoxiously until one of them answers the phone.” </p><p>Tonks turned back to you. She gently pushed you into an empty chair. Had it not been for the pain of another contraction you may laugh at the hilarity of the situation. Tonks was spazzing out as if she had never given birth herself.</p><p>“There’s no stopping it now. I’m going to go get Molly. She of all people will know what to do. I want to sit here and breathe. REMUS!”</p><p>“Right here, why are you yelling, darling?” </p><p>Remus asked, stepping into the room looking confused. Tonks was practically jumping up and down as she pointed to you over and over. Remus raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“My water broke.” </p><p>You explained. Remus’ mouth dropped as he followed his wife’s example and checked his watch. </p><p>“It…”</p><p>“Too early...I know...baby is coming…”</p><p>You whimpered through gritted teeth. Lucinda was still playing phone tag with Sirius and Regulus. She finally gave up and turned to you. </p><p>“I’m not getting either of them, aunty. Dad’s line just rings and Regulus’ is going straight to voicemail.”</p><p>You rolled your eyes before internally muttering to yourself to calm down. The last thing that you wanted to do was traumatize the poor girl in front of you anymore. </p><p>“Regulus probably broke his phone again.” </p><p>Remus finally pulled himself out of his own state of worry. </p><p>“I’ll go get them. I know where they went.” </p><p>You nodded as Remus disappeared from the room. Molly quickly appeared into the room taking Remus' place. Her friendly face was full of worry as she reached you. Tonks was behind her still looking as if she was taking Regulus’ place in having a panic attack. It took all that you had not to giggle. </p><p>“Y/n, Dora said that your water broke?”</p><p>You nodded, still trying to keep your calm and casual persona. </p><p>“Yep. That is the way that it looks. I think Dora is having a worse time though.” </p><p>Molly quickly reached out for your hand. </p><p>“Come on, we need to get you into bed.” </p><p>You shook your head. </p><p>“Oh no...not yet. I want to wait right here to tell Regulus that my mother was right. Sex is bad.”</p><p>Molly instantly broke out into a fit of laughter. Had she not been through childbirth so many times; the comment wouldn’t be as funny. Hearing it come from the first time mum was all the more adorable. </p><p>“I’ll be sure to let him know what you said. Now come, dear. We need to get you settled.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sirius and Regulus sat watching Dolohov and Mulciber as the two enjoyed a “pleasant” (or their version of pleasant) cup of tea. Neither seemed very excited to talk to the other. Sirius rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Lovely couple, huh?”</p><p>Regulus didn’t deviate his attention from the two men in front of him. He was waiting for any chance to blow them away. </p><p>“I don’t know about lovely.” </p><p>Sirius lit a cigarette before turning to his younger brother. He had seen Regulus running with the two other men plenty of times at school. </p><p>“I gotta know, Reg...why these fools? Why did you choose them to be your friends? Evan, I get. We grew up with the twat. Dolohov and Mulciber have the personalities of a rock.” </p><p>Regulus smirked. </p><p>“You just insulted a rock. Wait until you get to know them.” </p><p>Regulus was quiet for a moment before turning his attention back to his older brother. </p><p>“I did what I had to in order to survive. You know that I’m not who I used to be...you can thank Y/n for that.” </p><p>Sirius had to agree. He had a feeling that if you hadn’t come along and gave Regulus a chance that there would be the very real possibility that Regulus would be a death eater again. Sirius made a mental note to thank for the millionth time when he returned home later. </p><p>“Speaking of Y/n, we haven’t heard from her or anyone back home lately.” </p><p>Sirius reached into his back pocket to fish out his phone as Regulus did the same thing. Regulus groaned. </p><p>“Stupid fucking thing is dead. I hate this.”</p><p>Sirius smirked. </p><p>“You are worse than an old woman. Why do I have 80 missed calls?”</p><p>Sirius muttered before listening to a panicked voice mail from Lucinda and one from you telling him to kick Regulus in the shins for you. Grinning again, Sirius quickly handed Regulus his phone. </p><p>“We need to get to the hospital. Y/n’s water broke.” </p><p>Regulus’ face went instantly pale</p><p>“Wha-what? It’s a bit early? Why the fuck are we still sitting here?” </p><p>Sirius chuckled. It was time to watch his brother have a panic attack. Regulus was never much for surprises. His control-freak nature never enjoyed things that he couldn’t “preplan.” Now here was his child-to-be really throwing a shock their father’s way.</p><p>“Y/n wants me to kick you in the shins. Should I do it now or later?” </p><p>Regulus was about to apparate but stopped to frown at his brother. </p><p>“If you plan on kicking me you better hope that I am dead. See you in a second.” </p><p>(meanwhile) </p><p>Lucinda sat in the hospital waiting room kicking at the ugly flooring that decorated the room. She looked up when Regulus and Sirius rounded the corner.</p><p>“Dad, Regulus...there you two are.” </p><p>Regulus walked past his niece without a word. At the moment, his mind was on getting to you and nothing else. Lucinda raised an eyebrow before turning to her father. </p><p>“Is he okay?”</p><p>Sirius patted his daughter’s head. </p><p>“Don’t bother your uncle while he is in the middle of a breakdown, sweetheart. Is everything good here?” </p><p>Lucinda nodded.</p><p>“Tonks and Mrs. Weasley are in the room with Y/n. Everything is fine.” </p><p>Sirius motioned to the seat where Lucinda was sitting. </p><p>“Go ahead and sit back down, love. I’ll be out here with you in a moment. I’m going to go make sure that Regulus doesn’t burn the world down.” </p><p>Lucinda grinned before going back to her chair. She would have gladly told her uncle what to expect but the wild expression on his face told her that it was probably best that he figures things out on his own. </p><p>Regulus had barely reached the door to the maternity ward when Evan walked out with an annoying superior expression on his face. </p><p>“Look, you showed up. You’re in for it now.” </p><p>Evan said with a smug smile before walking past Regulus laughing to himself. Sirius put a hand on his brother’s back to push him forward. </p><p>“Ignore the twat. He’s just trying to get under your skin and you know it.” </p><p>Sirius pushed Regulus along before stopping at the nurse's station. An older witch looked up from the multiple files in front of her. </p><p>“We’re looking for Y/n Rosier.”</p><p>The witch only had to look at Regulus to know exactly who he was. She smiled, turning her attention back to Sirius. </p><p>“The room at the end of the hall. I’m guessing this is his first child?” </p><p>Sirius silently chuckled at the expression on Regulus’ face before turning back. </p><p>“Yep. Come on, Regulus...before you pass out.” </p><p>Stepping into the room, Regulus’ only thought was making sure that you were okay. He didn’t know if he could really process the idea of the baby coming early. Pregnancies lasted 9 months. There was some time left...there was no baby yet. You would go home and probably need some bed rest until the baby was born. Everything was going to be just fine! </p><p>You lay in the bed and looked up with a smile when Regulus stepped in with Sirius behind him. </p><p>“Sweetheart, are you okay?”</p><p>Regulus managed to choke out. You nodded. </p><p>“Mostly. Tonks, Molly if you please.” </p><p>Both women turned around with a baby in both of their arms. Watching Regulus’ mouth drop when he realized that it was twins made you want to giggle. Normally, you would have been much more sensitive to Regulus’ “needs.” Today, however, between flying high on pain medication and the realization that your life was totally changing, you didn’t know what world you were in. </p><p>Regulus, meanwhile, stood with wide eyes and an open mouth as Molly and Tonks crossed the room to show him the babies. Molly was the one that decided to talk. She was, after all, the most maternal woman in the room. </p><p>“You have a daughter and a son.” </p><p>Regulus blinked a few times; still unable to speak. Sirius was looking over his brother’s shoulders, shocked too. Sirius was the first one that was able to speak. </p><p>“The two of you don’t do anything halfway, do you?”</p><p>Regulus shook his head as he managed to finally speak. This was the last thing that he expected. In his mind, Regulus was going through his family tree and yours to try to remember if anyone had twins. </p><p>“Two? Oh...boy.”</p><p>You sat with a smile on your face. When the pain meds wore off, you might have something to say about Regulus not answering his phone. At the moment, however, you were more concerned about the expression on your fiance’s face. This was definitely a situation that he couldn’t control and he probably didn’t have a chance to write this down on his “to do” list that he liked to attempt to preplan his life on. </p><p>“Are you okay, love?”</p><p>Regulus nodded as he sat down and took one of the twins in his arms while Tonks continued cuddling the other. He sat quietly for a moment looking at the baby in his arms. </p><p>“Which one is this?”</p><p>Regulus questioned. You slid a hand onto his arm. </p><p>“Your son. Since we were prepared with a girl and a boy name, I went with Aurora and Archer as we planned. Just so you know Aurora has a little bow in her hair.” </p><p>Regulus took a few more breaths before deciding to face the music and apologize for not getting to the hospital on time. To his shock, you didn’t seem too angry about anything. In fact, you were freakishly calm and that was unnerving Regulus even more. </p><p>“How are you so calm?”</p><p>You laughed, finally earning a small smile from your fiance. </p><p>“I freaked out before you got here. Like when Archer was born and the doctor said that there was another one. I thought it was some weird joke until Aurora came then I realized that it wasn’t a joke and we were in for a lot more than we planned.” </p><p>Regulus was silent for a moment. </p><p>“It's fine. Everything is fine.”</p><p>Sirius had taken Aurora from Tonks and was looking down at her with a smile. </p><p>“This one has Regulus’ eyes. I can’t wait until they start scowling at me.” </p><p>You smiled. </p><p>“The other one has Regulus’ eyes too.”</p><p>Sirius grinned but instantly looked scared to death when the baby started to cry. He quickly passed her off to you. </p><p>“Here you go. This is yours. They cry you are getting them back.” </p><p>Regulus leaned back in his chair as the two of you switched babies. He had a feeling that this was something the two of you would be doing a lot of in the near future. </p><p>“You better get used to it, Sirius. If something happens to Y/n and me, we’ve decided that you are getting them.” </p><p>Sirius was silent for a moment. </p><p>“Neither of you go dying. I want to be the fun uncle. I’m going to go find my kid and let you have some time.” </p><p>Molly and Tonks followed Sirius out of the room. Both agreeing that the two of you needed some time alone too. </p><p>Over the next week, both Regulus and yourself were getting used to keeping up with a set of twins that seemed to be as different as night and day. Archer was the calm easy going one while Aurora was the sassy one that already had her father wrapped around her little finger. </p><p>“Regulus, if you don’t stop picking her up every time that she makes a noise she will never be able to soothe herself back to sleep.”</p><p>You said after spending twenty minutes trying to get the little girl to sleep. Regulus was halfway picking Aurora up when you spoke. He continued to cuddle the baby before finally speaking. </p><p>“I don’t like the idea of them just lying there crying because we won’t pick them up. It sounds like something my parents would do. They probably ignored Sirius and I until we were damn near desperate. Sorry, but I will not be like my father.” </p><p>Your expression softened. </p><p>“You’re nothing like your parents. Archer does just fine soothing himself back to sleep. Aurora needs to learn to do it too. It doesn’t hurt them to lay awake for a bit besides they can do that cute little cuddling thing.” </p><p>Regulus hesitated a moment before slowly placing Aurora next to her brother. He looked down at the twins with a small smile. </p><p>“I guess we better enjoy this cute cuddly phase while we can. I can say from first hand that it doesn’t last long. Just ask Sirius why I have a scar on my chin.” </p><p>You had sat back down to enjoy the few moments of silence with a cup of tea. A quiet moment wasn’t something that neither Regulus nor yourself had much of anymore. It seemed like the moment that one of you sat down or went to sleep someone was waking up for whatever the reason was. </p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p>You asked. Regulus pointed to the faint scar on his chin. </p><p>“I’m afraid to ask what happened.”</p><p>You replied as Regulus walked away from the now sleeping twins. </p><p>“I tried to cuddle my brother and he pushed me down a flight of stairs.”</p><p>Regulus chuckled at the stunned expression on your face. He stopped laughing at the realization that you were laughing too. Normally, you would have giggled and called Sirius a jackass. Since the twins were born your hormones were still all over the place. Regulus was ready to have his normal lover back but promised himself to be patient until that moment happened. </p><p>“Okay, so it wasn’t a huge flight of stairs...it was the ones outside. In his defense, I did come out of nowhere. This wasn’t like the time that he tried to sell me when I was a baby.” </p><p>You shook your head and went back to your tea as Sirius stepped into the room.</p><p>“Reg, can I talk to you a minute?”</p><p>Regulus looked up. </p><p>“As long as you don’t push me down a flight of stairs again.” </p><p>Sirius, not having any clue about the prior conversation, looked confused. </p><p>“Huh? Why would I do that?” </p><p>Regulus pointed to the scar on his chin as he crossed the room. Sirius blinked a few times before holding his arms out.</p><p>“Let me love you!”</p><p>Regulus held a hand up and ran past his brother. </p><p>“Stop, I don’t want it.” </p><p>Sirius met your gaze with a smile. </p><p>“Now he doesn’t want a cuddle...little creep.” </p><p>Sirius followed Regulus into their mother’s old sitting room where Moody stood looking out a window. Regulus hadn’t seen Moody in weeks. Ever since Aurora and Archer were born, Moody had been MIA. Whether it was for work or the fact that he was scared to death of the babies had yet to be determined (he had sent you a lovely floral bouquet upon hearing of their birth but was a no show). Regulus was hoping it was the latter of the two. If it was, Regulus would make damn sure to have either Aurora or Archer in his arms anytime that Moody came in a room. Watching the panic in the older man’s eyes was going to be damn hilarious. </p><p>“Well, hello stranger. It's nice to see you again.” </p><p>Regulus said with a cocky smirk. Moody only scowled at the boy in front of him. He still wanted nothing more than to knock Regulus Black into next year for getting with you. </p><p>“Very funny. Some of us have things to do, which is part of the reason why I’m here. I’m telling you this and I want you to keep your trap shut...especially to Y/n.” </p><p>Regulus frowned. </p><p>“I am not keeping secrets from Y/n. That isn’t how our relationship works.” </p><p>Moody rolled his good eye. </p><p>“Stop with the lovey-dovey stuff in front of me, Black. This is serious.” </p><p>Regulus crossed his arms over his chest before looking at his brother. Sirius looked grim himself. The worry in Regulus began to brew. If Sirius was looking like that...someone must be dead. </p><p>“Okay, what is it?”</p><p>Moody groaned. He knew what he was about to tell Regulus was going to be something that would really hurt you. Deep down Moody had a good feeling that Regulus would tell you too and if he did that was on him. Moody wanted to wait. You were still too emotional to handle something like this and the last thing that Alastor Moody wanted was for you to do something stupid. </p><p>“Evan has broken the blood spell and is gone. We don’t know if he has gone back to the death eaters or elsewhere. I don’t know where else he would go but the little twat has vanished from the known world. That’s what I don’t want you to tell Y/n.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>“Evan has broken the blood spell and is gone. We don’t know if he has gone back to the death eaters or elsewhere. I don’t know where else he would go but the little twat has vanished from the known world. That’s what I don’t want you to tell Y/n.”</i>
</p><p>Regulus stared at Moody for an uncomfortably long amount of time making the auror wonder if his words had sunk in. When he finally spoke, Regulus looked between Sirius and Moody with one hell of a hateful scowl. </p><p>“So you are telling me that you don’t want me to tell Y/n that her father has flown the coop again and you don’t want me to tell her?”</p><p>Moody nodded. </p><p>“If you value your fiance’s sanity at all you won't say a word.” </p><p>Regulus immediately shook his head. He didn’t care if you were a bit more “emotional” than normal (you had burst into tears over something trivial the day before) Regulus was not about to lie to you. If anyone would be “fucked” in this situation, it would be him. You would be furious at him for not being honest and Regulus was not about to go there. </p><p>“Hell fucking no you crazy old bat! I am not about to lie to Y/n. No way...not happening. Y/n will be furious when she finds out especially when she knows that we knew about it. It's pretty cold that you, as much as you claim to care for her, would consider lying to her. I’m putting my put down and saying no.” </p><p>Sirius leaned back against the table that he was standing beside before focusing his attention on Moody.</p><p>“I told you that he wouldn’t go for it.” </p><p>Moody turned his scowl back to Regulus. </p><p>“You can tell her then and deal with the consequences. If Y/n does something stupid then it will be on you.”</p><p>Regulus didn’t care what Moody had to say. If Moody wanted Regulus to lie to you then he had another thing coming. Moody could have simply not told him, if it was such a big deal. It wouldn’t take you long to notice Evan being gone. After a day of not hearing him bitch and moan about something, the truth would come out. </p><p>“Yeah, well, she will remember who was honest with her and who wasn’t. Keep that in mind, why don’t you?”</p><p>Regulus didn’t wait for Moody to respond before going off in search of you. It was probably best to go ahead and face the music. The quicker that you knew, the quicker you could begin to process the disappointment.</p><p>Apparently, that was all that Evan was good for anymore...disappointment. You didn’t have to tell Regulus that you had grown to start caring for Evan. Regulus could see it and he had a bad feeling about it from day one. Now, just as he suspected, it was coming back to bite you in the ass. Regulus would be the one that had to pick up the pieces...as a good fiance should. </p><p>You sat on the bed with Aurora in your arms when Regulus stepped into the room. </p><p>“I think that you are right about Aurora. She is a bit of a drama queen. She must get that from you brother.” </p><p>When Regulus didn’t reply, you immediately looked up. Just by the expression on his face, you knew that something was wrong. </p><p>“Reg, what is it?” </p><p>He reached out and took Aurora from you without a word and placed her into the little crib beside her brother. Regulus watched his babies for a moment with a small smile on his face. Maybe this would be the good part of Evan leaving. He wouldn't have to worry about Evan rubbing off on Archer or Aurora in any way. There was also the fact that Regulus would be able to put off the weird “how things actually are and our family isn’t normal” talk longer. That in itself was a joy. </p><p>The only bad part was that Regulus totally had to crush your spirits now and that was the last thing that he wanted to do. If Madeye cared for you at all then he would have told you the news and let Regulus sit there with his mouth open.</p><p><i>Then again, it is probably best that I am the one that tells her.</i> </p><p>Regulus thought before sitting down on the bed beside you.</p><p>“I need to talk to you.” </p><p>Regulus said softly.</p><p>“What’s wrong? You look like someone died...oh fuck...who was it?”</p><p>You asked. Things had been too peaceful lately. It was time for some kind of crazy to break out.</p><p>Regulus shook his head. He could only hope that you wouldn’t lose all control with the information that he was about to give you. The sudden urge to protect you came flooding back full force. You looked exhausted and almost innocent looking up at him. </p><p>
  <i>Exhausted </i>
</p><p>That was one way of describing how both of you felt. Maybe if Regulus wasn’t going on three hours of sleep he may have been more open to hearing Moody out? However, given the fact that Regulus felt like a permanently exhausted pigeon, listening to others wasn’t going to be his strong point. </p><p>It had taken all that Regulus had not to punch Sirius earlier in the day when his older brother said that he looked like Edward Scissorhands.</p><p>“Reg, I have never seen your hair so messy. If you are able to ever do anything with it again will be amazing.” </p><p>Regulus had to shake the thoughts from earlier in the day out and get his head in “the game” of possibly breaking your heart. That was the last thing that Regulus even wanted to think of doing. </p><p>“No one is dead. Y/n, I don’t know how to sugar coat this, love. Evan is gone. He somehow figured out how to break the blood spell. Moody just told me about it. I didn’t even notice the fucker was gone. Granted, we have been a bit preoccupied with not sleeping and watching crap commercials at three am because two people who will remain nameless think 3 am is party hour.”</p><p>You didn’t respond for a moment...you didn’t know how to. This was news that you didn’t expect. You had honestly (maybe stupidly) believed that Evan had changed. Sure, you had him under a blood spell that he couldn’t get away from (at the time)but you honestly felt like he was starting to care. Now, you knew that it was a big bold-faced lie and he just used you. </p><p>“Well, I feel stupid.”</p><p>You replied. Regulus shook his head and gently moved your body against his. Wrapping an arm around your waist, he snuggled his face into your hair. </p><p>“No, you aren’t stupid. You’re not stupid at all, love. I think that we were both hoping for something out of Evan that he just couldn’t give.” </p><p>You didn’t move from your place against Regulus’ collarbone. </p><p>“I feel stupid because I wanted him to change. You changed...I was hoping that could follow your example.” </p><p>You sat up and gathered your knees to your chest. Regulus remained on his back for a moment before scooting over to you. </p><p>“You gave me a reason to change.” </p><p><i>You gave him a reason to change</i>….the sentence made your heart hurt and enraged even more. Evan shouldn’t need a reason to change. You were his daughter. That should be enough reason for him to give up his old ways. Regulus, upon first meeting, owed you nothing. The two of you were literally strangers and he felt that you were important enough to change for. </p><p>
  <i>I guess it shows who actually cares for me. </i>
</p><p>“Love, I know that you are upset but promise me that you won’t go looking for him. Evan isn’t worth the hell that he could bring.” </p><p>You didn’t respond right away, earning a scowl from Regulus. </p><p>“Promise me.”</p><p>You sighed. </p><p>“Fine, I promise.” </p><p>Over the next few days, you tried to act as if you weren’t in internal turmoil over Evan’s abandonment. You tried to act as if nothing was new. As much as you wanted to sit and stay locked in your mind, you couldn’t. You invested as much time as you could hovering over the babies and acting “fine” under Regulus’ watchful gaze. </p><p>On day 5, Regulus was preparing to go with Sirius and Moody on a mission to round up some death eaters that were a little “sloppy.” You sat watching him get his things together with a jealous gaze. </p><p>“I know that you want to go but one of us needs to be here with the babies.” </p><p>“Molly volunteered to watch them for us.” </p><p>You stated. Regulus didn’t lookup. He wasn’t about to sit there and argue with you. </p><p>“Y/m, please. I feel bad enough about leaving you as it is.” </p><p>“You know that I will be going back to work soon. I’ve already told you, Reggie, that I am not going to just sit around here and do nothing. I’m not a housewife. You knew that when you got with me.” </p><p>Regulus smirked, hoping to ease the tension. </p><p>“You’re a handful is what you are but I wouldn’t take you any other way.”</p><p>“I would sure hope not.” </p><p>You replied as he turned and kissed you. </p><p>“I’ll be home soon. I promise.” </p><p>Regulus had been gone for half an hour when you finally were able to get Archer and Aurora to sleep. You stood peeking over their crib with a small smile. </p><p>“I will pay you both money to stay asleep.” </p><p>You whispered before walking out of the room. Smirking to yourself, you now realized why your grandmother and Regulus’ parents were nuts. They looked at each other one day and said “let's have children” then never slept again in their lives. Lack of sleep was bound to make people do strange things. </p><p>Flopping down on your bed, you considered taking a nap yourself. 3 am would come quickly and you were without Regulus to help you when Archer and Aurora decided it was time to play alarm clock. </p><p>Right as you were about to doze off, your phone buzzed. With a sigh, you reached over to the bedside table. If it was Regulus already checking in you were going to tell him to get a grip. He just walked out the door. All hell couldn’t possibly break loose that quickly. </p><p>Looking down at the message, you frowned seeing Evan’s name. </p><p>
  <i>“If you want answers. Meet me at the cafe on Farrows Ave.”</i>
</p><p>Sitting up, you immediately had alarm bells saying “don’t do it.” You could already foresee that argument that you would have with Regulus, if he found out. He would probably ignore you for days again or just flip the fuck out…</p><p><i>But what if he didn’t know?</i> </p><p>That thought alone made you think harder about going. You could get your answers and give Evan a piece of your mind before Regulus would have any clue. This was probably a stupid idea but you needed closure. You didn’t get the closure when you were a little girl...you deserved it this time (and Evan deserved a foot up his ass).</p><p>Getting up, you checked on the twins one more time before going downstairs where Molly sat knitting a new sweater. She looked up with a smile when you stepped in. </p><p>“Are the little ones sleeping?”</p><p> You nodded. </p><p>“Oh yeah, they are doing something the same way. Molly, would you mind keeping an eye on them for a bit? I need to check something out.” </p><p>Molly nodded. She didn’t mind the idea of taking care of little babies at all. As a mother of so many, she knew that all mothers needed a small break here and there.</p><p>“Should you take Remus or Tonks with you?”</p><p>You shook your head. </p><p>“I won’t be gone long.” </p><p>The moment that you stepped out of Grimmauld Place you apparated to the small dinner on Farrows Ave. Stepping inside, you pulled your sweater tighter around you in hopes that the snugness would provide you some comfort. You were greeted by the beginning of The Temptations “My Girl.” </p><p>
  <i>I've got sunshine on a cloudy day. When it's cold outside. I've got the month of May. I guess you'd say. What can make me feel this way? My girl, my girl, my girl. Talkin' 'bout my girl. My girl”</i>
</p><p>You shook the song from your head as your eyes locked on Evan’s form. He sat in the back corner booth with a lit cigarette in one hand. </p><p>Don’t set him on fire. Don’t set him on fire. </p><p>You muttered to yourself before sitting down across from the man that you wanted to let yourself, love. Evan didn’t look up at first. He stirred what looked like a cup of coffee a few times. </p><p>
  <i>The fucker is making the first move. I am not doing shit.</i>
</p><p>You thought before taking out your wand and changing the song from “My Girl” to “Sweet Emotions” by Aerosmith. Evan looked up from his coffee finally before taking a drag on the cigarette. </p><p>“You used to love this song when you were little. The first one. Not Aerosmith. I guess we are going to work with what we’ve got.”</p><p>You crossed your arms over your chest, letting your “auror mode” take the place of the little girl that wanted her father. </p><p>“Why did you leave?” </p><p>Evan looked thoughtful for a moment as he considered his answer. He knew that nothing that he had to offer would appease you.</p><p>“I have never done you any favors, Y/n. The best thing that I can do at this moment is butt out. It’s what’s best for you.”</p><p>
  <i>What’s best for you…</i>
</p><p>You hated that saying. Any time that you heard it, you wanted to scream. Were you that incapable of taking care of yourself that every man in your life felt like it was their duty to decide what was and what wasn’t good for you? </p><p>“I’m sick of everyone deciding what’s best for me. I’m a big girl and can make my own decisions. It's not yours, Regulus, Sirius, Remus, or Moody’s place to decide what’s best for me without my fucking explicit crystal god damn clear permission.” </p><p>Evan raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“Hmm...figured poor Regulus would score higher on the totem pole.” </p><p>You flexed your hands, resisting the urge to pull your wand out.</p><p>“I’m still my own person, Evan. Just because I’m going to marry Regulus doesn’t mean that we are some Regulus and Y/n mixed creature that was fused together in some nuclear accident.” </p><p>Evan smirked. </p><p>“Good one. So what does Regulus think about you coming here alone?”</p><p>“He doesn’t know. You’re going to listen to what I have to say...how dare you do this to me again? You don’t get to just check out of my life whenever the fuck that you want. You’ve done it twice now… and I am not going to forget it this time. Fuck you for making me feel something for you only to destroy it. I honestly don’t know why I am wasting my time.” </p><p>You stood up and turned to walk out as Evan jumped up. </p><p>“Look at what you’ve got without me though! You have a family, a career...a fiance. How could you ever forgive me for such a horrible thing….poor darling.” </p><p>Evan choked the fiance part out as if it physically hurt him. You stood trying to hold back the anger. </p><p>
  <i>Air...you need to breathe….breathe….</i>
</p><p>You stood a moment trying to focus on the song that was playing. Typically, music was your coping tool but today it seemed to feed into your anger…</p><p>
  <i>It's my own design, it's my own remorse, help me to decide, help me make the most of freedom and of pleasure, nothing ever lasts forever, everybody wants to rule the world, there's a room where the light won't find you, holding hands while the walls come tumbling down, when they do I'll be right behind you, so glad we've almost made it, so sad they had to fade it, everybody wants to rule the world</i>
</p><p> It took you all of three seconds to turn around and start hurling hexes at him.  Whether it be the shock of you doing something that was so un-auror like or the fact that Evan felt some guilt, he didn’t attack you back. He stood motionless for a moment before only repelling every curse that you sent his way. </p><p>In your rage, you didn’t see the scared expression on his face as glasses, plates, bowls, and windows exploded all around you. The lone waitress in the room scurried out of the place in fear. You were only focusing on hurting Evan as badly as he hurt you since the day that you were born. </p><p>“Come on now, do you really want to be this way? I guess you really are my daughter.” </p><p>Evan commented as you continued your relentless attack. Y/n Rosier was on autopilot and something dark had taken over. </p><p>Evan finally looked up when what was left of the door opened. Regulus and Sirius stepped in freezing at the sight in front of them. This was clearly the last thing that they expected to see. Evan forced a dark grin</p><p>“Hey, you two...a little help?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Y/n, stop.” </p><p>Regulus' voice was hard. Externally he seemed like he did any other day. His watchful gaze was locked on you. He didn’t give two shits if Evan lived or died at the moment. You could blow Regulus’ former best friend into oblivion if you wanted. All that Regulus cared about was you.</p><p>When Regulus returned home with Sirius, he nearly panicked when Molly told him that you stepped out. He was ready to take the house out hearing this information. If Archer and Aurora weren’t upstairs, Regulus would have probably blown the house sky high and wouldn’t feel bad about it. Knowing that his children were upstairs was the only thing keeping Regulus with somewhat a level head. </p><p>You, meanwhile, didn’t lower your wand. Your eyes were locked on Evan who was nervous looking between Regulus and yourself. He probably had a good feeling that he was royally fucked. Normally, you would be the one that would talk Regulus down when Evan did or said something to piss him off. Today, however, that clearly wasn’t going to be the case. </p><p>“Come on, Y/n. I said stop. Enough.”</p><p>Regulus’ voice was colder as he stepped forward and gently took the wand out of your hand. Your arm lowered as Regulus turned you to face him. His hands cupped your cheeks as your eyes rolled to his. </p><p>“That will do, love.” </p><p>Regulus said softly before looking up to Sirius. His older brother was looking around the now destroyed cafe. He was clearly shocked by all of the damage that you had caused. Had the situation not been so serious, watching Evan panicking over his daughter hexing the crap out of him would have been hilarious. Sirius would have started making bets on how long it would take Evan to start crying like a little bitch. Today, neither Sirius or Regulus, would use “hilarious” to describe the situation. </p><p>“Sirius, take her home.” </p><p>You frowned. </p><p>“Come with me.” </p><p>Regulus shook his head. You frowned at the foreign expression in Regulus’ eyes. Something in the way he looked at you made the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. Regulus, at this moment, reminded you of Louis Creed in Pet Sematary when the poor man finally lost his mind after the death of his son and started burying everyone in the cursed ground.</p><p>“I want you to come with me. We need to get home to our babies.”</p><p>Regulus raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“You had no problem leaving them alone with Molly. Now go home and stay there. I’ll be with you when I can. Sirius?”</p><p>Sirius was clearly as concerned as you were. Regulus had either snapped or was about to snap. Sirius wanted to say some kind of inspirational shit to make his brother come back but at the moment he had nothing. </p><p>Sirius slowly stepped forward and wrapped an arm around you. </p><p>“It will be okay.” </p><p>You turned your attention back to Regulus. Your fiance, the man that you loved more than anyone else, was on autopilot and the death eater had come roaring back to life. </p><p>Regulus waited until you were out of the room and was gone before turning back to Evan. The other man blinked a few times before moving to disarm Regulus. Little did Evan know, Regulus was faster.</p><p>“Expelliarmus.”</p><p>Regulus snapped, sending Evan’s wand flying across the room. Evan’s eyes widened as he held his hands up. </p><p>“Now, Regulus, I want you to listen to me. I didn’t run to cause trouble....I...I...wanted to give Y/n what she deserved. You know that I have never done her any favors in life. If I left...she was better off. You know that...I know you do.” </p><p>Regulus started in Evan’s direction with a wild look in his eyes. </p><p>“Regulus, you need to calm down. You know that Y/n will be upset if you kill me.” </p><p>Regulus started laughing bitterly before punching Evan so hard the other man hit the ground. Evan lay on the ground rubbing his obviously broken nose as Regulus sat down on his chest with a leg on either side to ensure Evan couldn’t move. </p><p>“You were right, Evan. I’m not the good guy. I’ve sat back...let Y/n try to convince me that I am different but I’m not. This just proves it. I can tell you one thing though. I am not sitting back anymore and watching you hurt her. It's cold and cruel...I won’t let you.” </p><p>Evan was honestly beginning to become scared. He had never seen this look on Regulus’ face before. Years before, Regulus had a whole nother persona when it came to being a death eater. He put himself on the back burner. Today, however, this Regulus was something totally new. </p><p>“Regulus, do you need an aspirin or something?” </p><p>Regulus took his wand out and pointed it right at Evan’s head before freezing him in place. The only thing that was able to move was Evan’s petrified eyes. </p><p>“You don’t like it when you aren’t in control. Evan, you were better off staying dead. If you are afraid about me using the cruciatus curse on you, you have a worse thing than that coming. Maybe you have forgotten good that I am in occlumency but it's time for you to go crazy in your own head.” </p><p>(meanwhile) </p><p>Sirius didn’t have to look at you to know that you were falling apart inside. He opened a bottle of wine and poured a glass before sitting it down in front of you. </p><p>“You look like you need this.” </p><p>“More than you know.”</p><p>You said weakly. How were you supposed to tell Sirius (or Regulus whenever he got home) what your thinking was? Your mind was a pretzel of emotions that you didn’t know how to deal with. </p><p><i>Why the hell did you go after Evan? Were you really that desperate for information that you would leave your newborn twins and leave it to Regulus to clean up your mess? What were you thinking?</i> </p><p>“I’m a good listener.” </p><p>Sirius commented. He decided that he wasn’t going to say anything sassy. That would be Regulus’ job when he turned back up. </p><p>“I don’t know what I was thinking. That was so stupid. Evan could have killed me. I promised Regulus that I wouldn’t go after him.” </p><p>Sirius shrugged. </p><p>“It wasn’t your brightest moment, I’ll have to agree there. What made all of this happen?”</p><p>You ran a hand through your hair. </p><p>“Evan sent me a text that promised me answers. I still have so many questions. There’s questions about my childhood...my family that I need answers and I was hoping that Evan for once...just one fucking time...would give me what I needed. Regulus won’t tell me anything because he’s trying to keep me safe. I get that but it isn’t fair. It's not fair that my father is alive and won’t step up to the plate-like he was supposed to. Maybe I shouldn’t be surprised I wasn’t important enough to keep him home as a baby. Why would I be important now?”</p><p>You weren’t able to look at the expression on Sirius’ face. For once, the joyful expression had been erased and was replaced with a troubled expression that you hadn’t seen before. He was silent for a moment before getting up and kneeling down in front of you. </p><p>“I want you to listen to me very carefully, Y/n. You are important enough. You were a baby and still are today. Both Regulus and Evan should tell you everything that you need to know. I agree with you about Regulus. He is trying to keep you safe. You and the twins are the most important thing in his world but expecting you not to have questions about your father isn’t fair either.  Evan should have picked you.”</p><p>Sirius had barely stood up when Regulus walked through the front door. Both of you stood as he took off his coat and hung it up. The expression on his face was icy as he turned and walked upstairs without a word to neither of you. You gave Sirius a nervous look before quickly following Regulus upstairs. </p><p>He stood looking down at Archer and Aurora when you stepped into the nursery. </p><p>“Are you going to tell me what happened?”</p><p>You asked, softly. Regulus didn’t respond right away. He didn’t know how he was supposed to say, </p><p>
  <i>Sorry love. I just spent the last hour torturing the hell out of Evan and it was the most thrilling experience that I have had in a long time! </i>
</p><p>Regulus had to swallow back the cold feelings going through him. Looking down at Archer and Aurora was the only thing keeping him grounded. Archer’s grey eyes and flicked up to his father before smiling. </p><p>
  <i>Stay sane for them.</i>
</p><p>Regulus thought. He stood silently for a moment before turning and walking around you without a word. It took you all of three seconds to chase after him. </p><p>“Regulus, don’t walk away from me.” </p><p>Regulus turned with a cold expression that he had never had on his face when dealing with you. </p><p>“You do what you want so can I. Apparently, promises mean nothing so this relationship means nothing. “</p><p>You stepped backward, feeling a bit stunned by his bitter comment. </p><p>“What are you saying, Regulus?”</p><p>Regulus crossed his arms over his chest. The cold expression on his face didn’t soften. It instead hardened. </p><p>“I’m saying that I don't need this bullshit in my life. Figure it out, Y/n.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Oh simple thing, where have you gone? I'm getting old and I need something to rely on. So tell me when you're gonna let me in. I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin. And if you have a minute, why don't we go. Talk about it somewhere only we know? This could be the end of everything so why don't we go? So why don't we go? Oh, this could be the end of everything So why don't we go somewhere only we know?</i>
</p><p>
  One month, three weeks, two days, ten hours, forty-five minutes, and sixty seconds…
</p><p>That was how long it had been since Regulus broke up with you. You weren't sure if this was a permanent break up or Regulus trying to work through something on his own. Either way, you felt abandoned. </p><p>
  <i>Every man that you have ever loved has left you.</i>
</p><p>It was a sobering thought that had left you in a rare state of tears multiple times over the past few weeks. While Regulus hadn’t exactly walked out, you still felt abandoned or dropped like a bad habit. Regulus was, to your relief,  was still as hands-on with Aurora and Archer as he had been before. Now there was just uncomfortable silence between the two of you when it came to co-parenting the twins. </p><p>Part of you had a feeling that Regulus was regretting his decision. The look of pain in his eyes every time the two of you spoke was clearly evident. It didn’t take you being head over heels in love with him to know when he was in pain. The stubborn part of you said “Fine, suffer. You made your choice.” </p><p>Everyone in the house was as baffled by Regulus’ out-of-character move as you were. Tonks and Remus had made a collective decision to ignore Regulus’ very existence. You had a feeling that didn’t bother Regulus too bad. He found Tonks annoying. It didn’t matter if she was blood or not. She irritated him so this was probably a vacation for Regulus. Sirius was the true hero in all of this. He had offered to shake Regulus until he “started seeing the light” but you declined that offer. Whatever stick Regulus had up his ass was going to have to come out on its own. </p><p>That didn’t mean that Sirius didn’t try to help. He was ready to take a baby or lend an ear anytime that you needed to vent. You had made a comment the week before about how maybe you had fallen in love with the wrong brother. Sirius stared at you with wide eyes before realizing you were making some weird joke and laughing. </p><p>“If we dated, I would be dead by now.” </p><p>When you made the decision to go back to work this added more fuel to the fire raging between Regulus and yourself. He didn’t like it. Regulus was furious about your decision about going to be an auror again. He was knocked down a few levels when you reminded him that he was no longer your fiance and his opinion mattered little anymore. </p><p>That particular morning, he decided to try and talk you out of going to work by using some lame excuse of, </p><p>“Y/n, I am putting myself at risk enough as it is doing missions. With you being an auror again, it's putting both of us at risk. If something happens to us Archer and Aurora won’t have a mother or a father.” </p><p>You just looked at him over your steaming cup of coffee as Sirius chuckled telling Lucinda to go get a dustpan and a broom. Things were about to get interesting. You stood up and went in search of your coat, dismissing your niece. Patting her head, you turned back to a very pissed-off Regulus. Had he not been holding Aurora, you wouldn't be surprised if he tried to physically stop you from walking out.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, sweetheart. I have to get to work. As for you  Regulus, I bet you  really kicking yourself about now.” </p><p>You knew that comment came out harsh but you didn’t care. Regulus needed to know how badly he had hurt you. He didn’t seem to realize how many nights you had been sitting up trying to psychoanalyze what he was going through. Was there something that hp[pened with Evan that he hadn’t told you about? Did he have a reason to want to walk away from the woman that he claimed to love so much? What were you missing? </p><p>Evan was another source of confusion. While you didn’t expect Evan to rush forward after you had attacked him; you didn’t expect him to just fall off of the plant. You couldn’t help but wonder what exactly had happened between Regulus and Evan. Something told you this was a HUGE key to your current relationship...or lack thereof.</p><p>
  <i>You are just going to have to be patient and let things play out. You can’t control everything.</i>
</p><p>After you left, Regulus stormed outside to try to calm down. He was mad! Mad was putting his feelings lightly. For the record, he wasn’t mad at you but himself. </p><p>
  <i>This is what you get for going around the twist and giving to urges that you weren’t supposed to have. You lost the one person that showed you the smallest amount of love.</i>
</p><p>Regulus regretted ever telling you that he didn’t need you in his life. He did need you. After he had calmed down from the incident with Evan, Regulus had realized how fucked he really was. He couldn’t say, “Sorry, love, I didn’t mean any of it. I just tortured your father in a way that was almost cruel. I am just trying to protect you from myself.” </p><p>It wasn’t entirely a lie. Regulus wanted to keep you safe. He had every intention of keeping you and the twins as safe as possible. The three of you would deserve some wrath from Evan because Regulus fell back into “death eater mode.” That wasn’t anyone’s fault but Regulus’. </p><p><i>I’m fucked!</i> </p><p>It was the nicest thought that Regulus could formulate. There was nothing to do but sit here and wish for some truly sudden and massive heart attack. </p><p>Lucinda was the first to come outside. She frowned seeing Regulus sitting on the bottom step with his face down resting on his knees. Lucinda briefly considered tapping Regulus on the head but decided she didn’t want to give him a heart attack. Her uncle had been on edge more the past few weeks than anyone in the house. Lucinda knew why too. She wasn’t a fool. Lucinda had picked up on what was going on with Sirius ever having to tell her. </p><p>“Uncle Regulus, are you dead?”</p><p>Regulus snapped up and blinked a few times taking in his niece’s annoyed expression. Merlin, she looked like Walburg standing there giving him that expression that  said “men are so weak.” </p><p>“No, I’m fine.” </p><p>He softly replied. Lucinda was silent for a few moments before deciding it was time to say what needed to be said. She was sick of all of the back and forth arguing that had been going on in the past month. No one was saying what needed to be said. It was just a bunch of childish arguing when there needed to be serious conversations about what was going on. </p><p>“You need to talk to her.”</p><p>Lucinda said simply. It was Regulus’ turn to frown. He gave his niece a curious expression. </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>Lucinda rolled her eyes before speaking. For someone who was usually sharp and “on the ball” Regulus was being a right old idiot at the moment. </p><p>“Y/n. You’re miserable without her.”</p><p>Regulus immediately shook his head. He didn’t even want to consider his niece's advice. (no matter how right it was.) </p><p>“She’s better off without me, Lucinda”</p><p>Lucinda crossed her arms over her chest. </p><p>“Funny how it’s only you that thinks that. It’s no wonder that aunty thinks she’s cursed. Every man in her life has left her...that includes you. I don’t care how angry I was I wouldn’t want to treat the person that I love the way you are”</p><p>Regulus looked as if Lucinda had physically slapped him. For a moment, he didn’t know how to react. </p><p>“You’re 11. How do you know this?”</p><p>“I see and hear a lot. Now. Do us all a favor and go talk to Y/n. You deserve happiness too. Y/n makes you happy. You two are driving the rest of us nuts.” </p><p>Sirius stepped out of the house, stopping the rest of the conversation. He only had to take one look at his daughter and brother to know that Lucinda had given him some verbal smackdown that no one else in the house had gotten around to yet. Had the news that he needed to deliver not be so upsetting, Sirius would make a joke about it. Now, however, was not the time. </p><p>“Luci, go inside. I need to talk to Regulus.” </p><p>Lucinda didn’t give her uncle another glance before going inside obediently. Sirius waited until the door closed before turning to his brother. </p><p>“Regulus, I have something to talk to you about.” </p><p>Regulus sighed. </p><p>“Have you come to verbally spank me like your daughter?”</p><p>Sirius didn’t smile as Regulus expected. This made Regulus nervous. When Sirius stopped joking; something was wrong.</p><p>“No. Regulus, before I speak I want you to listen to what I am saying and not panic.” </p><p>Regulus sighed. </p><p>“I hate conversations that start like this. The last time you started a conversation this way, you had flushed our pet goldfish down the toilet.” </p><p>Sirius held a hand up. </p><p>“Forget the goldfish. Y/n is hurt.” </p><p>As Sirius expected, Regulus’ whole face went pale. He immediately stood up and went to join his brother at the door. </p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>Regulus immediately asked. Sirius ran a hand through his hair as he tried to think of some way to drop this new gently. He, however, knew that there was no way to gently tell Regulus that the love of his life had been harmed. </p><p>“Y/n and Tonks got into a fight with some Dolohov and a member of his posse. Long story short, Dolohov threw a spell at Y/n. She went to block it but Dolohov slammed her into a wall. The doctor at the hospital said that she has a concussion….”</p><p>Regulus interrupted while mentally making a note to make sure that Dolohov died a super slow death. </p><p>“Concussions can be fixed though.”</p><p>Sirius held a hand up to shush his younger brother. </p><p>“You didn’t let me finish. Y/n has amnesia and doesn’t remember anything. The doctor thinks that she will eventually sort herself out but at the moment...she’s clueless.” </p><p>Regulus blinked a few times as he took everything in. </p><p>“She doesn’t remember anything?”</p><p>Sirius shook his head. </p><p>“She doesn’t know who she is...or Tonks...or Remus...not even Moody. You need to come with me to the hospital. The doctor thinks that maybe seeing someone that she has known for a long time will help. Since you were around her before you died the first time, maybe seeing you will jog her memory.” </p><p>Regulus could barely formulate words for a few moments. This was exactly the reason that he didn’t want you to be an auror again! He had a bad feeling that something like this would happen and it was! </p><p>“Why are we still standing here?”</p><p>Regulus hissed before turning and going for the door. </p><p>
  <i>10 minutes later…</i>
</p><p>Sirius could hardly keep up with his brother as they went through the hallways of the hospital. </p><p>“Regulus, you could slow down. You almost took out a little old lady.”</p><p>Sirius commented as Regulus nearly shoved a 90-year-old woman out of his way. Regulus didn’t stop or look over his shoulder. </p><p>“She needs to move. The woman knows the risk when taking her time down a hospital hallway.” </p><p>Regulus only stopped when he stepped into the waiting room and saw Evan sitting a few feet away. Evan looked as “thrilled” to see Regulus as his former friend appeared to see him. </p><p>“What is he doing here?”</p><p>Evan questioned feeling around for his wand. He was not about to let Regulus get the better of him again. That was never going to happen ever again!</p><p>Remus stood up quickly to get in between both men. The last thing that anyone needed was to witness Evan and Regulus trying to kill each other. </p><p><i>At least, we are in the hospital.</i> </p><p>Remus thought just in case a fight did break out. </p><p>“I’m her fiance, you moron.” </p><p>Regulus snapped. Evan raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“Not from the way that I hear it. The last Remus told me was you left her. I didn’t realize that good fiances did that sort of thing. I should have never let her date you.”</p><p>Regulus pressed his lips together but was unable to stop the sass from coming out. </p><p>“The same could be said for fathers. If you were any kind of a parent then you would have never left her two times. You would do better with house plants. Oh wait, you would probably kill them too. I was with her before your stupid ass came back from the dead. If you wanted to do Y/n any favors then you should have just stayed dead” </p><p>Sirius put a hand over his face, he knew that the first time that Evan and Regulus saw each other it wasn’t going to be pretty. He would never tell Regulus that he knew but Sirius was well aware of what his younger brother had done to Evan. Sirius knew all about the mental torture and torment that Regulus had put Evan through (sure everyone wanted to slap Evan around a bit but straight mental torture was a no.) </p><p>“That’s enough catching up.  Y/n doesn’t need this. If the two of you can’t get along then we will fix Y/n without either of you.”</p><p>Regulus turned to his brother at Sirius’ threat. </p><p>“You wouldn’t dare.” </p><p>“Try me!”</p><p>Sirius snapped right back. Remus was the one, again, to wiggle his way in the middle. </p><p>“Now isn’t the time. If you will both come with me.” </p><p>Regulus and Evan nearly tried to push each other out of the way in an extra sassy fashion as both men followed Remus into a private hospital room. Sirius walked behind them silently deciding who could do the other more harm and if he would be able to break it up. This day was just getting more eventful by the moment.</p><p>Regulus was the one to get into the room first. He gave Evan a small smirk before turning his attention to you. Immediately, Regulus would have rather dealt with Evan a million times over when he looked at you. You sat looking around with a blank expression on your face. A large bruise had formed over your cheek leaving your skin a deep angry purple. It took everything that Regulus had not to fall apart.</p><p>“God damn it.”</p><p>Regulus heard Evan say with a clearly devastated tone. Tonks was sitting beside you. She quickly jumped up and grabbed Regulus and Evan both by the wrist to tug them to where you sat. </p><p>“Y/n, do you remember who these guys are? Y/n? Y/n?” </p><p>You were blankly looking at the wall on the other side of the room when the woman that had been introduced as Tonks started speaking. When she kept repeating your name over and over, you finally turned. </p><p>“Right...that’s me. What did you say, Nymphadora?” </p><p>From his place on the other side of the room, Remus could see Tonks visibly twitch at her name. Had it been anyone but you, she would have gotten sassy.</p><p>“I was wondering if you remember either of these people are?”</p><p>Your attention went to Evan first. Looking at the man closely, you blinked as he spoke softly. </p><p>“Y/n, you know me right?”</p><p>You blinked a few times, for a moment giving Evan the vaguest of hopes that you were recognizing him.</p><p>“This will blow you away but I don’t have the foggiest idea of who the hell you are.”</p><p>Evan’s hopeful smile fell as he looked down. How was he supposed to explain everything to you so that you would understand? Your family history was difficult enough for a sane person without amnesia to under understand.</p><p>He wouldn't say it but Evan agreed with Regulus now. If he was any kind of father, he would have never left you. Evan wouldn’t have left when you were a little girl on that death eater mission and he sure as hell wouldn’t have left you in the past few months. If there was an award for the world’s worst parent, Evan Rosier had won it. </p><p>Regulus, meanwhile,  quickly began to feel worse. If you didn't know your own father then how the hell would you recognize him? </p><p>
  <i>This is all my fault! I never should have broken up with her. If I didn’t, she would be at home and safe.</i>
</p><p>Regulus thought as Sirius came to stand beside him. He made a mental note to thank Sirius when he was in a better place. Right now it was hard to feel thankful when your whole world had fallen apart for the millionth time in a month. </p><p>Tonks sighed, hoping to see Evan might help when it didn’t she slowly turned to Regulus. </p><p>“Regulus, say something.” </p><p>She squeaked. Regulus didn’t look at his cousin before he sat down in front of you. Your eyes rolled to him looking at Regulus as if he was a stranger. Forget the fact that the two of you had children together or the fact that your engagement ring was still on your finger.  This would be another thing that Regulus could cry about later when he was alone. After all of the hell and coldness that he had put you through over the past month, you were still wearing the engagement ring that he had given you. </p><p>“Y/n, please tell me that you know who I am.”</p><p>Regulus finally choked out. You sat looking at him with a small frown. The poor boy in front of you looked like an emotional mess. Before you had the chance to speak, your attention became focused on the ceiling of the room that you were sitting in. </p><p>“Wow, this ceiling is really filthy.” </p><p>You didn’t notice Regulus’ face fall further. The depressed expression quickly turned to sheer desperation.</p><p>“Y/n, please.” </p><p>Your blank face turned back to the boy in front of you. He was looking at you with tear-filled grey eyes. Goodness, this poor thing looked like he had been through some hell. </p><p>“I’m sorry, what did you want?” </p><p>Regulus had to get a grip on himself. He reached out and took one of your hands in his craving the feeling of your skin on his.</p><p>“Please tell me that you know who I am. Please tell me that you haven’t forgotten everything...our family...our  children...us…”</p><p>You hesitantly pulled your hand away feeling very uncomfortable. The last thing that you wanted at the moment was to be touched by strangers. </p><p>“I’m sorry but I don't know you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>“I’m sorry but I don't know you.”</i>
</p><p>Those seven words were enough to make Regulus wish that he was “dead “ again. He looked at you with heartbroken eyes. This was exactly why he did not want you working as an auror. It wasn’t some controlling misogynistic ideal that was formed back in the 1950s. This was Regulus worrying that the one person that he loved more than anyone in this world would be harmed or killed. </p><p>
  <i>Now look where we are.</i>
</p><p>Regulus thought miserably. His eyes fluttered up to Sirius silently begging his brother to say something. Regulus had no idea what to say or do. If he offered to kiss you to see if you remembered him physically there was a very real chance that you may punch him. Besides, would it even be like kissing you on a normal day? Regulus also had the horrible feeling that it would be like kissing a stranger.</p><p> Sirius knew the look that Regulus was giving him very well. This was the look that Regulus would give him at family get-togethers when Druella or another female family member thought that it was good fun to pinch Regulus’ little cheeks and go on and on about what a “cute little boy that he was.” It was always big brother Sirius to the rescue and this time he didn’t mind at all.</p><p>“Y/n, he is actually your fiance. Cute isn’t he?”</p><p>Regulus turned and gave his older brother a scowl as you looked between both men curiously. </p><p>“And the two of you are brothers?”</p><p>You asked. Sirius nodded. </p><p>“Yes, love.” </p><p>Your mouth dropped as you turned to look at the woman introduced as Nymphadora. </p><p>“Damn, what a gene pool, eh? They both are gorgeous.” </p><p>Both Sirius and Regulus fought matching smiles that threatened to take over their faces. Tonks patted your shoulder not about to feed into their egos. This would make for a great story later. When you got your mind back this would forever be known as “the one where you hit on Sirius and Regulus at the same time.”</p><p>“Yeah, we’ve heard that.”</p><p>Regulus muttered. Sirius focused his attention back on you. He hated thinking about how lost and confused you looked. This wasn’t a normal Y/n Rosier expression. </p><p>“The two of you also have a set of twins. They are super cute too.” </p><p>Sirius said with a smirk. You blinked a few times clearly trying to take everything in. For not knowing anything about any of these people; you were sure learning a lot. You had a whole family that you didn’t seem to know about. </p><p>“I guess that answers my question about if we had sex or not.” </p><p>“I suppose it does.” </p><p>Sirius replied before turning back to Regulus. </p><p>“I’m leaving the rest up to you.I may end up making a lot of really inappropriate jokes. If you need me I am going to be out in the hall.”</p><p>Sirius was true to his word. Over the following week as you completed your stay in the hospital and were finally allowed to come home; Sirius was more than willing to help Regulus at any spare moment. This came into handy as you were still as clueless about the world around you as you were on the first day in the hospital.  </p><p>On morning 8, you sat at the table blankly pushing around a bite of a pancake. Your eyes had drifted up to Regulus’ face. The poor guy was going through one hell of a hard time and you felt really sorry for him. You could see the pleading in his eyes every time that he looked at you. It seemed like he was always begging you to remember who he was but you couldn’t. Remembering his name seemed to be difficult some days. You had started referring to Regulus as “the hot one” and Sirius was “the cute one.” To your relief, both seemed flattered by your references and didn’t bother to correct you. </p><p>“Regulus?”</p><p>His grey eyes rolled up from across the table. Regulus had been on a mission the previous night and was feeling both mentally and physically exhausted. He wanted nothing more than to crawl in bed and smother himself with his pillow. The only thing stopping him was the realization that you needed him and the twins needed him. </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>He questioned softly. Regulus had taken to using his best calming a child tone anytime that he spoke to you. If he didn’t use a softer voice you spent the next few hours asking him over and over if you had done something wrong. </p><p>You anxiously twirled a strand of your hair around your finger. Regulus didn’t have to say it. You knew that he was annoyed with you. It didn’t matter how many times “the cute one” said that Regulus just didn’t know how to talk to people and was stressed out. You had a feeling that he would rather be anywhere than here. That feeling was depressing in itself. Even though you knew next to nothing about Regulus (at the moment)  you wanted nothing more than to force yourself to remember him. </p><p>The idea that you were about to mention was brave...brave or foolish. You were still trying to decide which way it would go. With “the hot one” you never knew how he was going to react. Sometimes you were lucky to get five words out of him. Other times, you got absolutely nothing but an annoyed look.</p><p>“I thought of a way to see if I could get my memory going but I will need your help.” </p><p>Regulus put the book that he was reading down on the table. He knew that he hadn’t really done much to “jog” your memory. The most that he had really done was chase after you and drag you around the locations that you were supposed to be in. </p><p>“I’m listening.” </p><p>Regulus said. You twisted the strand of hair around your finger again.</p><p>“I was thinking...maybe if you kissed me…”</p><p>Regulus raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“You want me to kiss you?”</p><p>You nodded, blushing. In the past week that you had been home, Regulus hadn’t tried to kiss you once. He tried at all costs to not be physical with you in the slightest. The two of you were still sleeping in the same bed but Regulus wouldn't move near you. You were left wondering if you had some kind of cooties that made him not the least bit interested in you.</p><p>“It was a thought…” </p><p>You muttered. Regulus, meanwhile, sighed miserably. He wanted nothing more than to kiss you. Regulus wanted to kiss you and never let you go. Going a week with no physical love was beginning to wear on him. Regulus was used to having you in his arms or on his lap throughout the day. Now he had absolutely nothing. </p><p>There was also the horrible gnawing thought of the “break up” in the back of Regulus’ mind. He had regretted ever-ending things, to begin with. Now he felt horribly guilty. If he had just sucked up his stupid temper and not ended things maybe, just maybe, you would have taken that job. You would be home with him, your normally perfect self with a memory of everything. Regulus wouldn’t be following you around the house and redirecting you when you got lost. </p><p><i>She wouldn't be having tea with my mother’s screaming portrait and trying to be a psychologist to her.</i> </p><p>Regulus cringed at the thought of how you were the one to make Walburga’s portrait start screaming and start being charming. </p><p>“You don’t want me to kiss you, sweetheart.”</p><p>Regulus finally replied before getting up. He had to get out of the room to get his head in order. </p><p>“If this is about the breakup...you should stop beating yourself up.” </p><p>Regulus turned around, his whole face going pale. </p><p>“How do you know about that?”</p><p>You stood up from your place at the table to close the gap between Regulus and yourself. His eyes were locked on your face with the most heartbroken expression that you had ever seen on his face. </p><p>“I heard Tonks and her boyfriend talking about it.” </p><p>Regulus sighed and ran a hand through his hair.</p><p>“Something to know about me, love. I make stupid decisions.” </p><p>Before you could reply, Evan stepped into the room. He focused his expression on Regulus and immediately wondered what you had said to him to cause “that” look. </p><p>“Regulus, I need to talk to you about something.” </p><p>Evan chose to ignore the inquisitive expressions that Sirius and Remus were giving him from the other room. Regulus hesitantly patted your shoulder before going over to where Evan stood. The two started whispering amongst themselves so you couldn't hear. You frowned watching the two of them talk. Something about Evan made your hairs stand on end. The man hadn’t really discussed who he was. He would turn up from time to time and talk to you like a child. </p><p>Regulus finally turned back to you. </p><p>“Sweetheart, I’m stepping out for a bit. If you need anything the cute one is in there doing whatever he does.” </p><p>Regulus turned back to Evan who smiled evilly. He didn’t feel like explaining anymore to you. The less you knew the better off you were. </p><p>Sirius and Remus waited until Regulus and Evan were gone from the room before coming in. </p><p>“Did they say where they were going?”</p><p>Remus questioned softly. You shrugged. </p><p>“He wouldn’t say. He went off with the weird guy.” </p><p>Sirius silently laughed. He couldn't wait until you got your memory back so he could tell you about the hell that you were putting Evan through. </p><p>“That little look that Evan made wasn’t suspicious at all. We’ll go see what they are up to. We don’t want you to worry about anything.” </p><p>Sirius said as he took out his phone and decided to track Regulus’ movement. </p><p>“Lucky for us, that man that you love so much is clueless when it comes to technology. I put an app on his phone when he wasn’t looking so I could track him. Pretty crafty, huh?”</p><p>Remus gave Sirius a disapproving scowl as you moved to sit back down at the table. Putting your head in your hands, you decided maybe you needed a nap.  </p><p>“Just stay here and relax. Everything will be just fine.” </p><p>Remus said, hoping that he sounded reassuring. It seemed that would be the best thing that you would need.</p><p>(15 minutes later) </p><p>Remus and Sirius tracked Regulus and the psycho to an abandoned factory building. Both men were curious as hell as to what Evan and Regulus were doing here? This looked like the place that drug deals went down in. </p><p>“What are they doing?”</p><p>Remus whispered, following behind Sirius. Glancing over his shoulder, Sirius shrugged. </p><p>“I have a feeling that we are about to find out. I also have a feeling that I am not going to want to find out either.” </p><p>Remus could only silently agree. He had a feeling that once Evan and Regulus “started talking enough” things were going to go to hell. So much for Mad-Eye’s idea of keeping the two men separated. </p><p>“I feel the same.”</p><p>Remus finally agreed as they stepped onto a dark balcony. As expected, both Remus and Sirius were onto something. Below them stood Regulus and Evan glaring at a tied-up Antonin Dolohov. </p><p>“Damn, I hate being right.”</p><p>Sirius muttered as Evan took a swing at Dolohov making the other man cry out in pain. Regulus stood a few feet back with his arms crossed over his chest. Sirius hadn’t seen this cold of an expression on Regulus’ face since the time that they met up at school the first year after Sirius ran away. </p><p>“Did you think that I would let you get away with this?” </p><p>Regulus asked in an icy tone as Evan took out his wand. He pointed it right at Dolohov with a grin before saying “Crucio.” Regulus stood as Evan continued to torture Dolohov until Regulus signaled for him to stop. </p><p>“I didn’t mean to hurt her! I was aiming for the pink-headed one and your girl got in the way. I wouldn't have hurt her...Evan told me not to.”</p><p>Regulus raised an eyebrow. Hearing that Dolohov wanted to attack Tonks was enough to annoy him even more. He didn’t care how much he “claimed” to dislike his family, Regulus didn’t want Tonks to face whatever Dolohov had up his sleeve. </p><p>“What a brave little ant you are. Do you think that we would let you go for hurting either of them? You’re a fool. Your life is nothing and that’s what you’ll die as...nothing.”</p><p>Regulus turned his attention back to Evan who gleefully started using the cruciatus curse all over again. Neither Regulus nor Evan made any time of facial expression as Dolohov screamed pathetically as the pain coursed through his body. </p><p>“That’s enough. I’m getting bored.”</p><p>Regulus muttered before taking his own wand out. Evan backed away as Dolohov looked feebly up at Regulus. Without saying a word, the older man was begging for mercy. Regulus, however, had other plans up his sleeve. </p><p>“Imperio.”</p><p>Regulus said, softly. He moved his hand making Dolohov punch himself in the face. Evan chuckled. </p><p>“Tell me that you have something better than that.”</p><p>Evan replied. Regulus smirked as Dolohov clearly tried to get away but couldn’t. </p><p>“As I said, Dolohov, you’ll die as nothing.” </p><p>He flicked his wand toward the window. Dolohov blinked a few times before flying out the window on the opposite side of the room. </p><p>Both Remus and Sirius stood with wide-open mouths. Neither man had expected this. At best, they expected Regulus to smack Dolohov around a bit. Murdering him was a totally different thing. </p><p>Evan, meanwhile, smiled coldly.</p><p>“I knew that you still had it in you.” </p><p>Regulus put his wand away. </p><p>“Is he dead?”</p><p>Regulus asked. He wasn’t about to feed into Evan’s gleeful attitude of Dolohov dying (even if he wanted to). </p><p>Evan quickly walked to the window and looked out. He automatically winced as he looked down at what was left of Dolohov.</p><p>“Yep, in a chunky bloody heap. For all, anyone else knows he was just a jumper...a suicidal jumper who finally pissed off the wrong boyfriend.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evan stood a few moments long looking at the bloody heap once known as Antonin Dolohov. He was waiting to see if in some weird-ass way Dolohov came back to life so he could kill him again. When becoming satisfied that Dolohov was dead, Evan turned back to Regulus who was putting his wand away.</p><p>“You killed him good. There is no fixing that.” </p><p>Regulus made no facial expression. Killing Dolohov wasn’t nearly as exhilarating as he thought that it would be. In fact, Regulus was left feeling no different than he had before. He was still furious at Dolohov for hurting you and the other man’s suffering and death did nothing for him. </p><p>“Yeah, good. We should go.”</p><p>Evan’s amused smirk fell. </p><p>“Out of curiosity, what are we going to tell the others about what we have been up to? Us disappearing at the same time may be a bit suspicious.” </p><p>Regulus raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“What did we do, Evan?”</p><p>He replied in an almost robotic tone. Evan blinked, confused. </p><p>“We just murdered, Dolohov? Is your memory going to? Oh, wait...yeah what did we do?”</p><p>Regulus rolled his eyes, wondering how in the world he had been so close to Evan once upon a time? It was like dealing with a giant stupid monkey. </p><p>“Right. We should think of an alibi though.” </p><p>Evan was silent as he thought of something. He instantly grinned when a super crafty and believable plan came to mind.</p><p>“We were looking at cell phones.” </p><p>Regulus frowned. </p><p>“Evan, I hate cell phones.”</p><p>Evan nodded, eagerly. He quickly reached down into his pocket for the cell phone that he was given and smashed it against the floor. </p><p>“Exactly. Now that mine is broken I need a new one. You are always breaking yours so you’re the most up to date with new phone types. Tell you what, we can say that you were helping my ignorant ass buy a new phone because I thought that a Gameboy was a phone. That’s believable. Plus I do need a new phone now.” </p><p>Regulus smirked. This stupid plan could actually work well (without Evan bashing his phone to pieces). </p><p>“How do you know what a Gameboy is?”</p><p>Evan blushed. </p><p>“I like Animal Crossing.” </p><p>Regulus muttered “Jesus Christ” under his breath before turning and walking toward the door. Why was he not surprised that Evan liked some game like Animal Crossing. Regulus now realized just what Evan did in his room all evening. He wasn’t sacrificing chickens to satan but playing Animal Crossing.</p><p>“Come on then. We have an alibi to put together.” </p><p>Sirius and Remus waited until both men were gone from the room before daring to speak to each other. Remus was busy staring down at where Regulus and Evan stood before turning to Sirius. </p><p>“Sirius, what just happened? How are we supposed to feel about that?”</p><p>Sirius blinked a few times before deciding to speak. </p><p>“I’m feeling conflicted as fuck, personally. I have been dreaming about getting my hands around Dolohov’s throat from the moment that he put Y/n in the hospital. At the same time, I just watched my brother knock the man off with an unforgivable curse. How am I supposed to feel? Do we just look the other way?”</p><p>Remus ran a hand through his hair. Sirius was right. How were they supposed to feel? Watching Regulus “blow Dolohov away” showed Remus that there was still bad in Regulus. He kept it hidden well but it was simmering right below the surface...just as Remus had expected. </p><p>“I don't know what to say.”</p><p>Remus quietly admitted. Sirius swallowed back the thought of wanting to keep a closer eye on Regulus. If he teamed up with Evan too much there was a very real possibility that his younger brother would change...and not for the better.</p><p>“Me either, we need to talk to Tonks and the others….but I kind of don’t want to at the same time.” </p><p>Remus’ eyes finally rolled back up.</p><p>“Maybe we should let events unfold for now? If Y/n overhears something, in her condition, things could get worse.”</p><p>(1 hour later) </p><p>You sat on the bed with your knees rolled up to your chest when Regulus stepped into the room. His eyes met yours hesitantly as he took his coat off. </p><p>“I figured that you would be asleep.” </p><p>He stated simply. You shrugged. Even though you didn’t know anything about your life, you still wanted to put pieces together. Regulus was clearly the biggest puzzle piece to figuring out who you were. It was too bad that he was reluctant about being near you for too long. </p><p>“I was waiting for you. Where did you go?”</p><p>Regulus turned his back to you as he felt guilty about lying. You were the one person that he hated lying to (no matter if you had your mind or not). </p><p>“Evan broke his cell phone, the jackass. I don’t think that man can put his pants on alone.”</p><p>You seemed to accept Regulus’ excuse without question. Regulus internally called himself a jackass as you shrugged off his excuse. </p><p>“He seems like a very strange person.”</p><p>You replied. Regulus light laughed.</p><p>“Good observation.” </p><p>You scooted closer to the edge of the bed deciding to ask the question that had been bothering you. </p><p>“May I ask you a question?”</p><p>Regulus nodded and sat down beside you. </p><p>“Sure, sweetheart.” </p><p>“Sweetheart” left his mouth before Regulus realized what he was doing. The term made his heartache even more for the lover that he missed so much. It didn't help that you smiled when called you the pet name either. </p><p>“Are we unhappy as a couple?”</p><p>Regulus pressed his lips together. <i>What a loaded question!</i> </p><p>“We used to be. I messed everything up because I was a mad little worried shit. I’ll be lucky if you ever speak to me again once you get your mind back.” </p><p>“Everyone makes mistakes.”</p><p>You replied. </p><p>“I did more than making a mistake.”</p><p>Regulus commented. You reached out taking his hand in yours. It didn’t matter that you really had no idea who you were or the fact that you knew nothing about Regulus, there was something about the feeling of his skin on yours that you loved. You only wished that he would make more time for you. Maybe if he would, you would get your memory back quicker? It was not, after all, Molly Weasley’s responsibility to be looking after you or the babies introduced as Archer and Aurora. She had her own family to be looking after and Regulus should be looking after his. </p><p>“Maybe you should try talking to me, once my memory is back of course. I’m sure that talking would go a long way. You could also buy me flowers.” </p><p>Regulus smiled at that. </p><p>“First off, you hate flowers. You told me to never make our home look like a mortuary.” </p><p>“Well...that’s cheery.” </p><p>You replied a little uncomfortably. Regulus slowly took his hand out of yours to lie back on his side of the bed. </p><p>“It's true. Lucky for me, I don’t have to worry about buying you the blasted things that make me sneeze. That’s why you’re perfect.”</p><p>Regulus closed his eyes before turning back to face you. </p><p>“Come on, we need to get to sleep.”</p><p>You quietly did as you were told and switched off the bedside lamp. Lying in the dark, you considered your next series of words. Would it be worth pushing the subject any further or should you just let it go? </p><p>“Regulus?”</p><p>“Mhm?”</p><p>He replied. </p><p>“You really should talk to me once my memory comes back.”</p><p>Regulus was silent for a moment longer before yawning and turning on his side. He didn’t want you to see the depressed expression on his face. </p><p>“You’ll see what I’ll do.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The song at the beginning of chapter 1: Sweater Weather by The Neighbourhood</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>